Shadows
by Azrah39
Summary: Humans have free will, but the supernatural world has different rules. Bella becomes wrapped up in the middle, and becomes obsessed with seeking the truth. A mysterious bond to a vampire, a complicated relationship with wolves, important choices and intense circumstances. A battle between willpower and fate. Twilight redone/twisted.
1. Chapter 1: Whirlwind

_**Note:** **Updated 7/10/2015** I've made some adjustments that make the story more streamlined. It's also part of the reason I haven't added a new chapter recently. It will happen!  
><em>

_ I decided to write this a while back when I had a conversation with a few of my friends about Twilight. As much as I loved the books, movies, and the overall universe, there were things I wanted to change, to explore. "Shadows" is my attempt at a rewrite of the Twilight saga - a version that is both a parallel and its own reality.  
><em>

_Everything is based off the canon, but the characters may be a bit different than in the original books.  
><em>

__Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight_.___

_Prologue_

I've never given much thought as to how I would die; I'm not the type of person to play around with that morbid idea. As for what it would mean when I did die? I'm exceedingly glad I didn't think about that…

How did I get here, anyways? For the first seventeen years of my life, I was a human, a girl growing up in relative comfort, in the turn of the 21st century, with a mother and a father and friends and classmates and crushes and homework and hobbies and an endless craving for chocolate. Now, I was in an unfamiliar living room, with this man standing across from me, and a whole mountain of frustrating feelings and wants and desires and fears. None of them should exist, because almost all of them involved vampires and werewolves. But they did, and now he was revealed as one of them, and the little speck of hope I had for living a normal life was completely annihilated.

I glanced down, away from his inhuman eyes and his pale, perfect face. I saw my shadow, faint and abstract on the soft carpet, and knew in that moment that if I died, right here and now, that it wouldn't just be me who suffered. I hadn't the slightest idea as to why, but it was crystal clear that if my life ended, so would his, and that couldn't happen.

I shifted my gaze back up, leering directly into those crimson irises I had come to despise. I felt my entire core begin to warm up, to tremble, and my hands began to clench into fists at my sides. No, to die right now would not be a good way to go. I felt an unfamiliar grin stretch across my face, and then everything went dark.

_Chapter One: Whirlwind_

My first impression of Forks was that of dread. Nothing but. It fit the weather quite perfectly, as the atmosphere of my trepidation seemed to be instinctively connected to the dense, ever-present cloud cover. Though my father has been nothing but wonderful – we get along almost too well – there was, at the time, something missing.

It got much, much better with Jacob Black. It wasn't long after I moved here, last September, that Charlie re-introduced me to the boy that I had played with as a child on my visits here in past summers. Jacob was fairly tall and gangly, with a soft russet complexion that showcased his Quileute heritage. He wore his coal-black hair in a ponytail most of the time, just like his father, Billy, did. It was effortless to get to know Jacob, to become his friend, to let him in to my heart. He was such a cheerful guy, and he practically radiated happy vibes. Through Jacob and my other friends, the dreariness of the Pacific Northwest was significantly less bothersome.

It was December now, and the last week of the semester was fast approaching, the finals and holiday anxiety coming with it. Jacob, though he went to high school on the reservation, has been my boyfriend for a little over two months, and my friends very much approved.

"So, Bella," Jessica Stanley, the short, brown-haired girl beside me piped, "Are you spending the holidays with Jake this year?" Of course, she'd be grasping for any information to spread. Gossip was Jessica's favorite hobby, after all.

I nodded, only allowing my smile to grow a tiny bit. "Yes, I suppose. Just Charlie and I? What fun would that be?"

"Oh, yeah," Angela Weber, my closest and most loyal of friends, agreed. She brushed a strand of her light brown hair out of the way, peering at me through her wire-framed glasses. "It must be strange during the holidays, having such a small family. My mother has five siblings, and they all live nearby. It can get pretty hectic over at my place."

Ben, sitting beside Angela – yet keeping a safe distance – spoke now. "I bet it can. Holidays have always been fun for me – not too crazy, not too dismal. I like them." The way Ben and Angela felt about each other was extremely evident to everyone – except themselves. I kept thinking that it was only a matter of time before one of them gathered the courage to take the leap.

"Well, enough about break," I teased, "What about finals? How is everyone coming along?" And with that, angry slurs and anxious chatter filled our table in the small, white cafeteria, until the bell sounded for next period to start.

The next week flew by in a chaotic wind. Seven finals, each with varying degrees of success, were behind me now, and break was upon me. I woke up Saturday in the late afternoon after some much needed sleep.

"Good morning, dad," I shuffled down the stairs to the toaster, popping in two slices of bread. Charlie was on the coach in the next room, and I heard him mutter a greeting back.

"I'm going to Jake's in a bit, I just need to shower real quick," I ate my breakfast quickly, and as I headed back up the stairs, I saw him nod at me. Charlie loved Jake, and thought of the Blacks as family – it was never about asking permission from my father. My information was only a courtesy.

I showered quickly, threw on some jeans, a tee shirt and a heavy jacket, and clambered downstairs to pull on my boots. Once I got into my truck, I paused, breathing deeply, before I realized the obvious – it wasn't raining. A huge smile grew on my face, and I couldn't help but sit back and enjoy the moment. My truck was a monster, but it was my monster, and I found it strangely comfortable to sit in. It was probably made in the sixties, dark, rusty red and loud as could be, but I loved it.

Twenty minutes later, I pulled into my usual spot on the side of a small, quaint house surrounded by huge evergreens. As I walked toward the door, it opened, Jake standing there to greet me as he so often did.

"Bella!" His huge, friendly smile brightened my day almost as much as the lack of precipitation. "It's break!" He threw his long arms around me, picking me up in a hug.

"Jake," I squeaked, "Put me down!" After he complied, he rushed me to his bedroom, shutting the door behind us. Sitting together on his bed, he held my hands in his, russet on pale peach, and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Bella, there's something I need to talk to you about, it's the strangest thing."

"What is it, Jake? You look…abnormally concerned."

"Well, it's Sam Uley. He's…gone missing." His voice sounded low, and almost shaky.

"Gone missing? He's what, 19?" _Isn't that a legal adult here on the rez?_ I thought.

"No, I mean, it's definitely something weird. I think my dad knows something about it, and he won't tell me."

"Why would you think that?" I puzzled, trying to figure out where Jake was going with this.

"Bella, do you remember those legends? The stories of my tribe…the ones you heard at the bonfire last month?"

"Of course," I sat and looked down at my hands now, still in his, and remembered the events of a Friday night in November. I had made myself cozy near the bonfire with Jake's long arm snugly around my shoulders, surrounded by several Quileutes that were friends and a handful more that I had only met in passing. Billy Black had told us ancient stories involving spirit warriors, a deep connection the tribe had to the nature around them, and most importantly, the story of the cold one. I struggled to recall the details, though I remembered the gist of the tale – cold ones and Quileute spirit warriors were enemies, and the cold ones were fierce, savage beasts that threatened humans everywhere. As grim as this tale could have been, I saw it as nothing more than a fascinating insight into a native people's oral history, and was honored to have been invited.

I returned from my brief reverie to Jake's unyielding, yet nervous stare. "Yeah, Jake. But what about those legends? What does that have to do with Sam Uley? Do you think he turned in to a spirit warrior?" I had to hold back a chuckle, though I knew that it was not something to laugh about.

"Well, I'm not sure, but all I know is that my father is in on it. What if it does have to do with the wolf thing? Or the cold ones?" Jake was trying to stay calm, but I could tell that he was paranoid on the inside.

"Jake, those are legends. Even if there was once truth to them, that was years ago. Who knows, this could be totally unrelated! And if you're that concerned, talk to Leah, or Sam's parents."

"They all just…look so stern," Jake was looking down the whole time now, his voice growing quiet. "And the worst part is, I feel like they keep looking at me behind my back. Like I had something to do with this, or something."

"Obviously you didn't. Anyone would realize that if they looked at you now. Let's shake this off and go do something for a few hours. Let's bring some sandwiches down to the beach or something. It's not raining; it's an early Christmas miracle!" I stood, trying to pull on his hands to signal him to follow. He hesitated, but after a long sigh, stood with me and walked me to the small kitchen.

After preparing our picnic, we walked the trail down toward the beach. Once the ocean was in sight, Jacob let out another sigh, stopping in his tracks. I followed his gaze out to our left – Leah and another woman around her age were lounging in the spotty sunlight, giggling and murmuring to each other.

"How can she be so happy? For God's sake, Sam is missing, and Leah has time to gossip with her cousin?" Jake sounded furious, but his edge was somehow dulled by the overtone of despair in his voice.

"Jacob, really, are you sure you're not taking this too seriously? Or maybe just out of the loop a bit? Hey, I'm going down there. I'm going to talk to Leah," I began to walk again, and he kept hold of my hand, trying to get me to stop. "This is going to help. Just give me a sec." He finally decided after a pause to let me go, but he stayed put. I was the only one descending the steps onto the beach.

"Leah," I called when I was near. "Can I have a sec?"

"Bella!" She looked up, smiling her white teeth that contrasted beautifully against her dark skin – especially in the sunlight. She stood, waiting for me to reach her, and embraced me.

"This is my cousin, Emily. Emily, this is Bella, Jacob's girlfriend. She's great," She kept her arm around me as she spoke, and Emily smiled up at us, waving gently, but staying on the ground.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. I live up on the Makah reservation, but I visit here once in a while. It's nice to get out, you know?" Emily was every bit as pretty as Leah was, but with considerably longer hair – Leah's was shoulder length at best.

"Oh, definitely. Especially on days like today," I let out a desperate-sounding chuckle. "Leah, can I have a moment?"

"Of course. Excuse us, Emily," we walked some paces out toward the water, just out of ear sight of Emily; though, if was being honest, it might not have mattered.

"Leah," I began, "Jake is really worked up about something. About Sam," I looked her in the eye – she stood maybe an inch taller than me. "IS there something wrong? Is he right to worry?"

Her eyes seemed to drop a bit, but she smiled. "Well, Sam is fine, physically. And he's not in trouble or anything. But I'm afraid that's all I can tell you. In fact, that's all they'll tell me."

"Really? So you don't know where he is, or what exactly is going on, either?" This surprised me – I had really thought Leah would have the answers I needed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. All I can say is that I am not worried. I know his family well enough that, if anything serious were going on, the mood would be different. This seems…private…and yet, expected. It's hard to explain. But it shouldn't be going on much longer, or at least, that's my assumption."

"Okay. Well, thanks for this, Leah. I just can't believe how weirded out Jacob is over this. Sam and him aren't the closest. If something like this happened to Embry, I might understand." I let out a laugh, and she joined me. "I guess Jake feels like he's indirectly involved in this, his dad as well. Oh well, who knows. It doesn't sound bad, so we shouldn't make so much of it."

"Amen to that," Leah replied. "It'll be okay. Where is Jake, anyway?"

Just as she spoke, Jacob came walking over to us, the picnic basket still in his hand.

"Are we going to eat or what, Bella?" He smirked at me, waving the basket gently as if to hurry me along.

"Yeah," I smiled at him, then turned back to Leah, giving her a quick hug. "Thanks again, Leah. I'll let you get back to your cousin. See you soon!" We shared goodbyes, and she walked back to Emily. I trotted over to Jake, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Good, I'm starving!" He teased, and we walked down the water's edge, finding a spot to share our picnic.

-SSS-

Christmas came and went, and before any of us could blink, the school semester started back up again. On Monday, the first day back, it was raining quite hard. I shuddered as I slammed the door to my rusted Chevy, pulling the hood up around my head, hunched over like a creature from a horror film.

"Bella!" I barely made out my name through the torrential downpour. It sounded like Angela – had I really gone all break without seeing her? I would have to make a New Year's Resolution to fix that one.

I shuffled over to the sound of the voice. I reached the steps that led into our school's tiny quad, and looked up to see Angela and Ben – holding hands. I about jumped.

"Angela! Ben! Look at you two!" I squealed, and though it was unlike me to do so, I couldn't help myself. I was so happy for my best friend – she deserved a good, pure, smart guy like Ben. And I trusted him to look after her, too.

"I know," She blushed under her own heavy hood, "But try not to make it a big deal, okay? I'm already going to have to deal with Jess's onslaught of rumor-mill questions," she rolled her eyes, and Ben laughed at her side, squeezing her hand.

We all laughed, and looked around for Jess. She was probably hiding indoors somewhere. After the coast was clear, I joked, "If only I could help with that."

"Oh, Bella, I heard there were two new students this semester. Did you hear?" Ben, seeming to be brimming with confidence at the side of his new girlfriend, questioned me.

I thought for a moment. "No. I'm glad I'm not the newest anymore! Who is it? What grade are they in?" The thin line between gossip greed and harmless curiosity billowed before me.

"Our grade. Juniors. They're adoptive siblings, though they sure could pass as twins. Rosalie and Jasper Hale."

"Interesting names," Angela and I noted in unison, prompting another light chuckle all around.

"Yeah, I haven't seen them yet, but if I remember anything from when you came, we will see who they are soon enough," Ben looked apologetic as he said this, and I nodded slightly. Just then, the bell rang, signaling every student to brave the torrent to their classrooms. Saying our brief goodbyes, we were off to our separate ways.

When it finally came time for lunch hour, I hurried into the cafeteria, shaking off my hood and loosening my hair. I found our usual table, where Jessica, Mike, Ben and Angela already took their places. Sitting beside Jessica, I became entangled in the gossip web instantly.

"They're so…perfect." She didn't look at me as I sat down, and I followed her gaze to see who she spoke of. At the far corner of the small, crowded cafeteria, two students sat alone. They both had blonde hair and pale skin – possibly even paler than mine. The boy was stunningly good looking, and the woman was gorgeous. And she was just that – a woman. If I had not known she were a junior, if I had not seen her here in a room full of high school students, I would have sworn she be at least twenty-five. She also seemed quite tall, just like her brother.

"Wow," a few voices, mine included, sounded low. I noticed their clothing then. What they wore seemed to accentuate their beauty and their statures, and at the same time, their uniqueness. The clothes, even from across the cafeteria, looked to be much more quality and expensive than anything the rest of us would ever own. I also took a moment to notice another peculiar attribute. No one came up to them, no one talked to them. They were in their own world, and I felt a chill run down my spine as I realized why – they were frightening. I had no way of explaining why, but it was simply the way it was.

Jessica exhaled a disappointed sigh, "Really? How are any of us ever going to get a date to prom ever again?" I couldn't help but giggle at her obvious envy.

"Rosalie," Mike sounded breathless, repeating the woman's name. Jess elbowed him in the ribs.

"Don't ogle, Mike…"

"It's not like you weren't doing the same thing, Jess," He retaliated, though they were both still fixated on the two blondes at the far table. I had turned my attention to the empty spot in front of me.

"Anyway, I need to buy some lunch before I get too distracted by this, well, whatever this is." At that I stood, and Angela made to join me.

Once we left the table, Angela commented, "It's funny, isn't it? How new students always garner so much attention in small towns like this?"

"Yeah, and I wasn't even that interesting. Now these twins, they really do seem interesting. Do you know where they moved from?" I grabbed a chicken sandwich and a banana, moving down the line. "I mean, who would willingly move to _Forks_," I added, dramatically rolling my eyes.

Angela giggled at my input. "Well, I think Ben said that they moved here from Alaska. They're two children of a foster family. The father is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, who recently got a position at Forks Hospital. Ben's mom is a nurse there, so that's how he knows so much already," she added the last part, hoping to cover up the reason why Ben seemed to be in on so much information.

I nodded, pondering out loud, "You said two children of a foster family, as in they have other siblings? Are they not high school aged?" I was overly curious again. What had gotten into me this holiday break? Was it all the Sam talk?

"They are high school aged. I guess there's three others, but they're still getting the paperwork filled out, so they'll be joining in a while. Ben said the father is only in his late twenties – can you believe that? His wife and himself both adopted five teenagers, when they themselves are so young. Incredible." Those words would have sounded pious and judgmental coming from anyone else, but from Angela's mouth, they seemed almost reverent. It was clear that, judging from what Ben had told her about this family, she was awed and fascinated.

"Interesting," I replied after we had paid and were on our way back to the lunch table. "I guess we'll wait and see if the other siblings are as intriguing as those two, eh?" And the rest of the lunch period went as normal, except for with two blonde stars in the center of the conversation.

-SSS-

The rest of the week, I concentrated on my school work, not wanting to fall behind off the bat. Between that, school, and keeping the house, I never was able to drive down to the reservation. Jake and I kept in contact through text, but he seemed distant, with his replies short and sparse. I felt like something was up – this felt too similar to the Sam fiasco – but I wasn't sure how to approach it over the phone. So, when Saturday came, I decided that I'd head down to the Black's place first thing in the afternoon.

Billy greeted me as I came in, and he didn't appear to be hiding anything, though I did not know him as well as Jake did. When I stepped into Jacob's room, he looked up at me, but barely smiled.

"Jake," I said, frowning, "We haven't seen each other in a week, you could at least try to be happy to see me," I sat on his bed, but left distance between us. He was going to have to bridge this gap.

"I'm sorry, it's just…that thing with Sam…well, now it happened to Jared and Paul, too."

"What, really? How do you know it's the same thing? Remember what Leah said, how it was nothing to worry about?"

He shook his head, his eyebrows creasing in worry. "No, this is serious, I can feel it. And the way the elders look at me, it's like I'm next or something! And Bella, here's the weird part – Sam _is_ back. But he's changed. He's bigger, and he cut his hair, and he never hangs out with anyone anymore. Except…"

"Jared and Paul," I finished his thought, and he nodded. I was right.

"So what, they formed some kind of clique? No girls allowed?" I joked. Jacob didn't bite.

"I don't know, this is getting too freaky for me, too strange. And I can't shake the feeling that I'm in the middle of it."

I reached over to touch his arm, and though he didn't flinch away, he didn't exactly return the gesture. As much as I wanted to help Jake sort this out and feel better, his cause for concern was not clear to me. "So what, you think you're going to be forcefully initiated into their group? I'm sure there's a way out of that."

Jake looked up to meet my eyes briefly before looking back down at his hands in his lap. "Bella, I think I need some space. Not…like permanently or anything, but…I just need to gather myself. Maybe in a few weeks, I'll be in a better state of mind, fit to be the guy you deserve again."

I shook lightly, as if a breeze had passed through me. I looked down now, not caring to see the expression in his face that I knew was remorseful. "Jake, do you really have to do this? Do we really…"

"Yes, Bella, I really just need some time. It's not you, it's me, and all that. I just need to settle this feeling in my gut before I'll be able to be a decent, capable boyfriend to you again. Please understand." He touched me for the first time today, lightly placing his hand on my knee. "This isn't the end, and I promise, once I get out of this, I'll be better for you. We'll be better. I love you," he swallowed, his voice breaking on the last few words – the first and only time he'd ever said those words to me.

"Jacob…" I held back a sob. "Okay, I'll try my best, Jake. I really hope you figure things out, and soon. I don't like to see you like this…" The tears started to stream then, though my sobs were quiet. We sat almost in silence, frozen, with his left hand still resting on my right knee.

I finally gathered myself and stood, eyes never leaving the ground in front of me. "Goodbye, Jacob. See you when you're ready, I guess," and I dashed out of the Black's house, without looking back to see the face of the boy who broke my heart.

_EDWARD_

I did not entirely reject what I was, though a few of my family members did. Our course allowed us to coexist with humans, to live among them, to work and play alongside them. This is where I was stuck – in the abyss of swaying pros and cons, of never completely agreeing with one way or the other. I was condemned, possibly punishment for my vile existence, to a life of everlasting high school. I was forever frozen at age seventeen, and when we moved to a new location, my siblings and I enrolled in school to fit in.

To be honest, we never succeeded. It was the same everywhere we went for the last 40 or so years that we had been doing this. Humans were naturally, subconsciously afraid of us. They knew, without ever truly knowing, that we were dangerous and to be avoided. We were never spoken to unless it was out of necessity, and we were never within several feet of a human unless absolutely unavoidable. This was not only avoidance on their part, however. The lack of physical proximity made it all the more easy for us to restrain our bloodlust and control our senses. By not having to speak, we could avoid any blunders, revealing the subtle differences in the way we spoke and the flawless eloquence that complemented our beautiful voices.

Indeed, we were beautiful creatures, in every sense. It was part of what made us the ultimate predators, the perfect creatures of terror. Our looks, voice, smell – it was sadly obvious that these things attracted us to our prey. Luckily, the repulsion brought on by our innate stillness, swift, precise movements, and even the chill our bodies subtlety emitted overcame the attraction. Besides, if we were to hunt these humans as prey, we wouldn't need to lure them in. Our speed, strength and heightened senses were overkill enough.

And so we had come to Forks, Washington, a town not far from the Pacific Coast in the northern part of the state. Though to be accurate, we had come _back_ to Forks – most of my family and I had been here before, in the 1930's. The Olympic Peninsula was a comfortable place for us. The constant cloud cover made it easy for us to blend in, as we were able to be among the public during the daytime.

I had talked with my father, Carlisle, about the experience we had last time we were in Forks. It was all those years ago that we had run in to a tribe of Native Americans who had the genes to shape shift into the vampire's main enemy – the werewolf. We had forged a treaty with their leader, Ephraim Black, that allowed us to live in close proximity peacefully. Carlisle had reassured me that the treaty remained intact and very much alive on the Quileute reservation, not too far from Forks.

There would be no war here, no drama. Once again, nothing to look forward to except for more time spent in purgatory. Nothing ever changed in this life.


	2. Chapter 2: Groundwork

_Chapter Two: Groundwork_

_BELLA_

The next few weeks seemed to crawl by. My life continued to hum along, and though I kept mostly the same demeanor at school and with Charlie, in private, I was a different person. I wouldn't say that Jacob's declaration made me sad; bitter was a better way to describe it. I felt like my frustration due to Jacob deciding on the split and because I could not help him was starting to boil over – I felt like I would not be able to hide it from those around me much longer.

It wasn't until Valentine's Day that my life seemed to snap back into focus. When I parked in my usual spot and shut the heavy door of my truck, I began to notice the subtle differences that February 14th makes to a high school campus. Almost every girl carried a flower, or a teddy bear, or a heart-shaped candy box, or a pink balloon. Some had all four. There were some guys, looking timid and out of place, that held these things as well, and it was obvious by the way their eyes twitched from every angle that they were anxiously awaiting the recipient. I walked slowly to where I usually met up with Angela and the gang, trying not to think about any tall, dark-skinned boys who wouldn't be waiting to present me with a rose.

"The big one would be intimidating if he wasn't so handsome."

"I need to ask her where she buys such chic clothes."

I walked silently to Jessica's side, curious at their strange conversation.

"Whose clothes, Jess?" I asked her, letting out a laugh when all of my friends jumped at my sudden presence. They were really distracted with something.

"Oh goodness, Bella! It's the rest of Dr. Cullen's family. The tiny girl in the awesome outfit is Alice Cullen," Jessica motioned to our right to a group of five pale students – I suddenly noticed how stylish they all were.

"The big dude is Emmett Cullen," Mike chimed in, sounding a tad green with envy as he spoke the name. I swear, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ben have the same look.

"And the hot one is Edward Cullen!" Jessica squealed, and Angela let out a giggle at her enthusiasm. I smirked, and looked back over to the five new students.

I really looked at them now, as none of them were looking my way. Rosalie and Jasper were there, both unnaturally beautiful, standing with excellent posture. To Rosalie's side was Emmett. He was big – football player big – with short, curly black hair. He had his arm snaked around Rosalie's waist. So they were a couple, I presumed. I shook my head at the thought, then realized what I had heard before – they were all adopted. There were no bloodlines between them, so no harm, no foul.

Jasper's long arm held, at the end of it, the small hand of Alice Cullen. Her short black hair was styled expertly, jetting out in multiple directions. She looked lithe, as if she could break out into a dance at any second.

The third new addition had his back to me, talking to his family. The one they called Edward Cullen. He was about Jasper's height, but a bit more filled out, it seemed. His tousled hair was golden bronze, and his black denim jacket certainly looked expensive. The Cullens definitely dressed to impress.

"So those two and those two," I motioned to Rosalie and Emmett, then Jasper and Alice, respectively. "They're couples?" I directed my attention toward Jess, as she already seemed to be in the know on as much information as was available.

"Yes," she piped, "But guess what? Edward is single! What do you think, Bella? I can totally get with that, right?" She winked at me, and I heard Mike sigh.

I turned back to look at the Cullens. At that moment, Edward turned to look in our direction, and our eyes locked for an instant. I couldn't make out their color from where I was, but they looked lighter, and definitely not blue. He seemed to bend his lips into a slight smile as he turned back toward his siblings. He couldn't have heard us, could he?

"Umm, Jess, you're really going to ask him out? You don't even know him," I pointed out, futilely, I knew already.

"Psh! Know shmow, I will. Just you wait, Bella!"

Well, this will certainly prove to be an interesting day.

-SSS-

The bell sounded then, and I began to walk to first period, though my peers made it difficult. It was a teenage traffic jam, though instead of ogling at the sight of a fire or an accident, everyone kept their eyes on the Cullens and Hales, insatiably curious and frustratingly persistent. I felt bad for them.

I sat down in my usual seat, taking the usual suspects out of my backpack and stifling a yawn. I began to casually take inventory of all of the girls carrying gifts, and what they were. What a joke of a holiday. All it did was make Hallmark and Hershey's rich and incite ridiculous, gender-specific expectations. I bit my lip as I realized I might have actually been upset if Jacob had given me chocolates. _What kind of person does that make me?_

"Good morning, Edward. Welcome to Forks High. Please, take a seat," Mr. Mason's voice interrupted my escalating internal dispute. So the bronze-haired single one was in my class – Jessica's next mark. I held back a giggle as he sat next to me, which I didn't expect but also didn't really ponder.

I only peeked at him a couple times. The first time, he seemed bored to all hell, and weirdly stiff, as if he either smelt something so terrible he couldn't breathe, or he was practicing for some role as a statue. I noticed, being this close, that his skin was smooth – not just unblemished, but like marble, carved by the greats. This unnerved me, so I only glanced at him again near the end of class. This time he seemed to be in deep concentration, his amber eyes fierce. For a moment, I wished he would look into my eyes; I felt that, if he did, there would be some sort of tangible sensation. I felt my pulse quickening as I imagined that, and was instantly embarrassed and shameful of my strange, intimate daydream involving the new kid. He swallowed then, and blinked, as though whatever he had been concentrating on became more difficult. I looked away, and let out a breath when the bell rang.

Lunch hour seemed to come quicker than normal, and it felt like the hype of Valentine's Day had completely simmered out, with only the pink and red trinkets still in the hands of some girls left to remind me what day it was. As I sat down at our table, I took a glance over at the far table where the Cullens, it turned out, sat with their blonde siblings. The hype over their arrival had definitely not faltered, and you could tell that most of the cafeteria was buzzing with gossip and quick glances toward the curious family that kept to themselves. One thing that really stood out, though, was the fact that no one actually _spoke_ to them, just like I had noticed with Rosalie and Jasper before. Unlike when I arrived, no one felt inclined to talk to them. It was the same as it was before school started, earlier in the quad. It was a strange phenomenon, and I did understand it, to an extent. The Cullens were certainly different, and a bit frightening. Something about them was just too perfect, and they simply did not look as if they fit in here, or at any suburban public high school.

"So, I'm going to go, and there's no way any of you can stop me!" Jessica proudly proclaimed from our lunch table, holding her fist in the air. "Edward Cullen won't be able to resist!"

"Don't you think he's already been asked out today?" Angela tried to put in her two cents, but Jess wouldn't budge.

"Fine, Jess," I smiled, waving my hand in the Cullen's direction. "Do what you need to do."

"Alright, guys. Wish me luck, though I won't be needing it!" She stood up and began walking over to the far table. I felt every pair of eyes watch Jessica as she bravely made her way over, stopping in front of where Edward sat. He glanced up at her, turning an apple over in his hands. I almost thought he was going to throw it at her, when he did yet another thing I was not ready for. His answering smile – it was overpowering. I felt a light gasp escape my mouth – I did not think humans were designed to look that appealing. I thought back to first period, and how his eyes captured my attention and his stillness gave me chills. Talk about mixed messages.

"Can I help you?" Another surprise – his voice, audible only because the entire cafeteria was dead silent, was extraordinarily smooth. I watched Jess falter, hit by the same shock of awe, and then regain her stance. She leaned over toward him – I could only assume that she was glad to have worn such a low-cut sweater today – and tossed her soft curls over her shoulder with a swift movement of her head.

"My name is Jessica," She crooned, "I just wanted to offer myself as a guide of the campus, or as a shoulder to rely on. Anything you want." Her words warranted a bigger smile, and she continued, "I'd be happy to go out for coffee after class, if you'd rather something more private."

I heard the cafeteria buzz with _ooh_'s and _oh my god_'s. I watched carefully for Edward's reaction to Jessica's brave and reckless proposition.

"Thank you, Jessica, but I have already acquainted myself well with the campus. I have previous engagements later today, as well. Perhaps another time," He continued to smile that jaw-dropping smile, and waited for Jessica to walk away. I didn't notice that she had frozen in place until whispers started to fill the empty room again.

Without fully realizing what I was doing, I stood, the only student in the room aside from Jessica that wasn't glued to their seat. I felt a hundred pairs of eyes shift to me as I strode carefully over to the far table, my heart starting to race. I felt my cheeks heat up with the stage fright as I finally reached the table. Keeping my eyes on Jessica the whole time, I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Jess, come on, let's get something to eat. Please," I tugged at her, finally soliciting a response when she shoved my arm off of her. I stumbled, and Jess turned to me, tears streaming down her face.

"Get out of my face, Bella! Don't you _dare_ say it!" As she moved to stalk past me, she shoved me to the side, and this time, I lost my footing. I barely had time to let out a nervous squeal before I felt something wrap around my waist mid-fall. Though my brain began to register that it was Edward that had caught me, my hand reflexively shot up, grabbing the nearest thing – his shirt. The force of my grasp caught him off-guard, and it pulled him nearly off the chair he was still sitting on.

After the second or two that had just conspired, I catalogued the aftermath. I was half on the ground, held up only by Edward's right arm, and I had pulled his face to within inches of my own. I couldn't hear any reactions from the other students – the sound of my racing heart was overwhelming. I re-focused my eyes – my sense of touch was the first of the five to resurface – and found a pair of profound golden eyes staring widely into mine. I inhaled a gasp, and found another sense – taste. The air here was sweet, inviting and crisp, the way a perfect January morning would seem. With another short, ragged breath, my sense of smell regained itself. The smell matched the taste, only amplified, and made my heart beat impossibly faster. Finally, sound returned to me, and I heard the murmur of concerned and curious students behind me.

Only a few seconds had passed. Edward seemed to hesitate for a short moment before he finally heaved me back up so that I could stand. I removed my hand from his shirt and found the edge of the table, using it to prop myself back upright and on my feet. Now that I was safely standing and no longer in physical contact with him, I kept my eyes strictly off of him, or anyone else, for that matter.

"I'm so sorry…" I mumbled a too-quick apology, and turned to find the exit. The sea of students seemed to part for me, and I'm not sure if it was because they wished to help me or because they were stunned by what had just occurred. Once outside, I stumbled over to the nearest tree, grasping it to steady myself, and took a deep inhalation of cold, misty air. I closed my eyes, focusing on nothing but my breathing for what must have been a full minute. I opened my eyes suddenly, feeling like I was not alone.

I whirled to look behind me like a paranoid freak – and there he was, Edward Cullen, alone, looking at me worriedly.

"Bella, isn't it? Are you alright? I thought I might as well see if you were okay," He hesitated, clearly not wanting to come to close. I spun – was I really spinning? I shut my eyes, grasping the tree harder. I felt the blush return to my face in full force.

"Thank you," I stammered, "I just feel dizzy…no big deal. Please don't –" I had to catch my breath – "worry about me…" I opened my eyes, and, though I may have been imagining it, it seemed he had moved in a little closer. We locked eyes again for an immeasurable moment, and my mind struggled, the impossibility of him being here warring with the strange sense of calm this brought me.

After a few seconds of examining me, he smiled curtly and nodded. "Very well then," he breathed, icy and distant, turning to walk toward the History classrooms.

I blinked, the confusion and irritation overwhelming any amount of dizziness and embarrassment I had. Angela and Ben walked out of the cafeteria, my eyes finding them in the crowd, and I gave them a nod. They acknowledged me as well, and I noticed that in front of them was Mike trying to reason with a very peeved Jessica. I smiled grimly, feeling intensely sorry for Jessica. She had wanted to ask the hottest boy in school out, and ended up getting shut down by what turned out to be a cold, arrogant jerk. I stormed off to Geography, sitting at my usual seat next to a girl I barely knew named Danielle.

Mr. Frank began class, but after just a few short announcements, he let us work on our workbooks in pairs. Danielle wasn't as bad a gossip as some girls, and I was hoping that she'd avoid any questions about the crazy confrontation in the cafeteria.

"So, Bella," Danielle began, and I held my breath – there goes my hope. "You just made every girl in this school completely jealous, girl…so really, how was it?" She spoke low, but quickly, with too much enthusiasm.

"What?" I responded, not looking up from my workbook, though I was just drawing circles in the margins.

"I mean, Bella, you touched him! He caught you in his arms, like a prince or something! I know he's only been here a day, but he's definitely the hottest guy in school, and…"

I felt my face redden as I finally looked up at Danielle. "I thought everyone was afraid to even go near him, aside from Jessica. So you're saying that every girl in school is going to try their hand now?"

She just shrugged, saying, "Well, pretty much. I mean, he's super intimidating, and they all kind of weird me out. But still, hard to pass up on _that_."

"Whatever," I muttered.

Danielle gasped at my nonchalance. "Geez, Bella, you see it too, right? Or are you blind?"

"Of course I see it," I muttered as quietly as I could manage, and turned to look behind me reflexively. I pictured Edward, two classrooms over, and I could imagine him smirking. He not only got under my skin because of his attractive-this and his creepy-that, but he also radiated arrogance. I began to review the events of today in a new light, like how cocky is smile was when Jessica walked up to him, and how false and smooth his retort was, and how he checked up on me out of some sort of implied duty, forced and robotic. My irritation arose in swift abundance. "I just don't get the hype. Let the masses fight over him. Join if you want, Danielle, but I don't want anything to do with Edward Cullen."


	3. Chapter 3: Fueling the Fire

_Chapter Three: Fueling the Fire_

_EDWARD_

The drive home after school was quiet, and my siblings kept their thoughts carefully guarded. It unnerved me a bit, but I tried not to let it bother me too much. When we finally arrived at the house, Esme and Carlisle waiting for us in the living room, I felt all eyes turn on me.

"Edward, I think we should discuss this," Alice began calmly. "That was quite a show that happened in the cafeteria, and I know that you, more than any of us, hate confrontations with humans."

I took a millisecond to remember my thoughts – and lack thereof – as I went out of my way to help Bella Swan. "Alice, the girl was falling, I figured it was the normal thing – the human thing – to help her."

"That's true," Emmett backed me up. "You were the closest one to her, and you helped her. Nothing wrong with that."

"What do you think this will do? I can't see this having any ill effects," Esme joined in, curious. "If all you truly did was aid the poor girl. Any gentlemen would do that."

"Do you think Bella will be especially interested in our affairs?" Jasper asked.

I almost laughed. "I _really_ don't think so."

Carlisle shifted next to Esme. "I think this is nothing to worry about, every one. It seems that this incident was isolated, and nothing got out of control."

"Well," Jasper glanced at me, "It almost did."

"Jasper," I gave him a glare, "You really picked up on that?"

"Your emotions wavered quite a bit there for a moment," He shrugged, ignoring the irritation he no doubt felt coming off of me now.

Esme stepped toward me. "What is he talking about, Edward?"

I couldn't find the right words to describe it. I sighed, ruefully explaining, "Bella's scent is overpowering to me, much more than normal. But I assure you, I can control it, as I did today. It is nothing I can't handle." I had already vowed this to myself, so I told my family this with confidence. Besides, hadn't I also vowed to keep away from her entirely?

"I don't doubt that," Carlisle replied.

"Well then, it's settled," Alice chimed in. "Although, I will be experimenting with something."

My family and I shifted our attention to Alice.

She smiled, and continued, "I am going to attempt to befriend Bella and her group."

"Why?" Six collective voices, mine included, inquired.

She spun, clearly excited with her newly proclaimed mission. "I thought about it briefly today, during one of my classes. Bella intrigued me, and when I played with the decision to befriend her, I got two visions. They were blurry, almost as if they were not quite two distinct, split versions of the future. It was strange. In one of them, I saw Bella and I holding hands, laughing, walking through the woods along the creek. In the other, I saw Bella looking at me, crying, almost begging me for something. But the vision was muted, so I have no idea what it could mean."

I flinched slightly, and I was glad when no one took notice. The idea of Bella crying seemed so…wrong. I frowned, not knowing why I thought that, but also not rescinding it either.

"So, you plan on doing this, then?" Jasper asked of his Alice. "You will try to befriend the girl?"

"Yes!" she piped, "I always wanted a human friend. I feel like this time, my attempt may actually bear fruit! Do you have any advice for me, Edward? Anything from her thoughts on us?"

I paused, realizing I never had the chance to fill my family in on the quandary that was Bella's mind. "Well, I can't read her mind. All I get is blank, no static, not a single hum. Nothing," I fidgeted – which caught even myself off-guard, being such a human act – uncomfortably as my family looked at me with concern and amazement.

"This is interesting indeed," Carlisle held his hand to his chin, nodding. "Alice, maybe befriending the girl is a good idea. I'd love any insight into this exception for Edward's gift."

"So, when do you plan on joining team human?" Emmett quipped, glancing at Alice teasingly.

Alice folded her arms at the jest. "In a few weeks, I want to let the dust settle first."

I wavered, but said nothing. This girl already seemed to change things, to challenge me in some way. I didn't like it, and I felt the urge to stay away from her. It seemed as though if I were to be close to her, something catastrophic would happen, and her silent mind and alluring blood only added to that decision. With that, I began my plan to make sure that no mistakes would ever be made, that no amount of curiosity would ever allow me to be drawn closer to the girl who just wouldn't stay insignificant.

_BELLA_

The next few days passed as if nothing spectacular had happened in the cafeteria on Valentine's Day. This normally would have made me ecstatic – I loathed being in the spotlight for any length of time. Spotlights were for people with dexterity, exceptional social skills and beauty. I severely lacked in one of those categories, and I didn't exactly excel in the other two. The only thing that bothered me in the aftermath was Edward Cullen. Every day in English, he leaned away from me, never looking at me, never speaking to me. I didn't necessarily like to be the center of attention, but this didn't have the same feeling to it as being ignored. He seemed to completely skip over my presence entirely, like I was a ghost. Whatever it was, he was going to give me some answers.

"I can't believe this comparative essay is due in one week, and it's eight pages," I groaned, making sure he heard the whole performance.

Not a peep. Not even a glance over at me.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "I wonder what other people are using as their theses," I asked. He didn't even blink.

"Look, did I inconvenience you somehow?" I pounded the desk – softly, since I knew I could probably hurt myself, knowing me – and glared at him now.

He finally shifted his eyes toward me, then just as quickly looked back toward the front of the classroom. "What do you mean?" His voice was flat, uninterested. I bored him.

"In the cafeteria the other day," I explained, "Did I impose upon some secret Cullen code or something? I get the feeling I offended you, the way you overlook me," my voice was stayed strong and resolved, to my pleasant surprise. I was worried I'd cave, my distress shining through.

He kept looking ahead as he absorbed my words, his eyes tightening in frustration as he finally answered, "No, Bella. Just leave me alone. I don't enjoy the frivolity of social interaction. If you don't want to offend me, I suggest you stop trying to talk to me."

I blinked, and I had no time for the pain to sink in. Pure fury swirled in my stomach, radiating through my limbs, burning in my face. "What am I, some kind of second class citizen? Some animal?"

No response, except for a tiny lift in the corner of his mouth. He enjoyed this?

"Wow," I breathed, "Excuse me, I didn't realize you were superior, King Cullen."

I had never been more relieved to hear the dismissal bell ring.

-SSS-

As the next few weeks progressed, the attention was still on the Cullens and Hales, albeit less abundant. I tried to pay as little attention as I could, and it was easier when I was with Jessica. After being turned down, she quickly turned into an Edward-hater.

For me, hate was not the correct description. There was something that had been bothering me about him ever since his arrival, though, and the frustration I felt after his rude, arrogant dismissal of my attempts at conversation never waned. Of course, he had caught me from falling, and as forced as it was, he did check up on me. That did not balance out. His arrogance and superiority irritated me constantly. And yet, there was one thing more unbelievable, and it made no sense at all. Every time I looked his direction, he looked halfway back at me, as if he was watching me. It unnerved me, and I didn't understand it at all. He had so coldly written me off. He had so desperately shoed me away like a stray cat or a lingering mosquito. The epitome of this dilemma, though, was on my part. Because, even though no one talked to the Cullens, even though they were foreign and universally avoided, I felt personally betrayed. I had no idea why it bothered me _so much_. It made no sense.

It was Saturday evening, and I was sprawled out on my bed, struggling on a calculus problem. Calculus was hard enough without a constant, mental reminder of an icy, silken voice telling me that I was trivial, that I was nothing... My phone began to ring, and I looked over at it apathetically, until I saw the name. In a flash, the device was in my hand, and I answered.

"Jacob?"

"Bella."

"What's going on? I mean, what have you decided? Well, I mean, have you figured anything out…" I sounded desperate. Was it the familiarity I was lacking in my life right now?

"Well, yes, actually. I, uhh, found out what happened to Sam, Jared and Paul."

"Well? What? It wasn't bad after all, was it?"

"Not exactly. Look, can you come down? I really need to see you, and my dad wants to talk to you, too."

"Of course, I have nothing to do tonight. Be there in a jiffy."

Stuffing my phone into my purse, I clambered down the stairs, telling Charlie briefly where I was going. He echoed my enthusiasm, and let me leave without delay.

It had been about three weeks since Jacob had broke down, telling me he need time to himself to think. Though he had never been incredibly close to Sam, Jared and Paul – three of the boys near his age on the reservation – he had been traumatized by their mysterious disappearances and his father's supposed connection to it. Jake was certain that whatever was happening to them was about to happen to him, and it frightened him. I tried to sympathize, but the truth was, it was hard. When I had confronted Leah about Sam, she seemed incredibly upbeat, not an ounce of her suggesting that whatever he had gone through was negative. Granted, she did not know exact details, but I trusted her judgment. Jake was being paranoid, but it was my responsibility to stand beside him and to help him when he needed me. He had told me that he needed time, and apparently, the hourglass ran out of sand.

-SSS-

Pulling up to the Black's house, I paused, inhaling and exhaling once thoroughly. I knew this could be good or bad, and I had no idea which it was. Jake had sounded so torn over the phone, but something about his vibe sounded positive.

"Hi, Billy," Jacob's father opened the door for me before I even knocked.

"Good to see you again, Bella," he smiled his wise old smile, and I nodded, and went to pass him to go to Jacob's room before he caught my wrist.

"What is it?" I spat, startled.

"Look, Bella, there's something important we need to talk about. Something big happened to Jacob, and we can't discuss the entirety of the situation. What I want to stress is that this is for your own good, and Jacob's, too. It's better if some things remain secrets, Bella. Just know that Jacob is going to be alright."

"Umm," I began, a little taken aback. "I'm sorry, but what can be so important to keep from me? You know I don't gossip, Billy. Besides, I'm on Jacob's side, no matter what!"

"I know that," he remained stern, "But the fact remains that none of us can tell you exactly what happened. Jacob is a bit different, but you'll have to trust us that it's alright."

My mind shifted from the thought of being locked out of the truth to Jacob himself. "What do you mean, different?"

"Bella," Jacob's voice came from around the corner, and he appeared in front of us now. "It's not that big a deal, okay?"

"Jake," I stared. He had grown a few more inches, and his black hair was cut completely, and all that remained was a short, military-style cut. He seemed much more filled out, and something about his demeanor just seemed more mature. How long had I been away?

He felt my eyes scrutinize his appearance, and he smiled, "It's okay, I just look a little different, but I feel great! Same me as always! Oh, and I am hotter than before," he winked at me, holding out his hand for me to take.

I glanced over at Billy, absorbing what he had just said. "Hotter how, you silly boy?" I reached out and took Jake's hand, and got my answer. His skin was super hot, like he was on fire. "Oh my, are you sure you're not sick or something?"

"I'm fine, trust me! Healthy as a horse!"

I laughed, but it was admittedly weak – I was not fully convinced. "So, what else _can_ you tell me?"

Jake laughed as well, pulling me closer to him. "Well, that's pretty much it. There's not a lot to this, Bella. Just don't worry about it. Don't worry about Sam or the others either, they're all back hanging around and we have it all figured out."

"But I can't know what happened or why?" I questioned, annoyance plain in my voice.

"Yes," Billy said, keeping his stern stance, though I could tell by his face that he was apologetic. "It is for the best. Please understand that we are bound, Bella, nothing has to change on your part. It will go on as it has before." And with that, he wheeled himself out of the room.

"So, anything new at school? Calculus still kicking your ass?" Jacob led me to his room, trying to shift to subject, and we took a seat side by side on his bed, still holding hands.

I sighed. "Well, kind of, I'll admit. But I'm not backing down."

Jake laughed, squeezing my hand a little. "So, what else? That Mike guy ask you out yet?" He added a fake sniffle at the end of his question.

"Oh Jake, it was terrible, he got down on one knee and…"

"Bella!"

"Jake, kidding! He's seeing Jessica, though it's sort of in the dating stage still. Don't worry, there's definitely no guys seeking my heart."

"Anything else new happen?" Jake looked at me more seriously now, and I couldn't help but get the feeling he was fishing for some sort of answer. What did he want me to say? I couldn't think of anything new that happened recently, except for me and Jessica getting a little closer, and that comparative essay.

It took a few seconds, but I finally realized what Jacob might want to know. There was something that happened – five something's. The Cullen kids had joined Forks High.

"Well," I began, somewhat reluctant to speak, "There's this foster family that came to our school. Dr. Carlisle Cullen's kids. But they keep to themselves a lot, and they're pretty quiet, so I kind of forgot already. They're a little…stand-offish," I looked up to see his response, and Jake just listened, though his eyes seemed tight and guarded.

"Is that so? Well, any of them in your classes?" Why was Jake so interested? He was always a good listener, but he never probed this much for information into my school life before.

"Umm, yeah, I have Rosalie in my Chemistry class, and Jasper in Photography. Oh, and Edward in English," I spoke the last few words quickly, with an edge. Edward drove me crazy. He seemed to follow me – if not physically, then with his eyes. I hadn't the slightest clue why he even recognized my presence at all. After all, hadn't he made it pretty clear in English what he thought of me?

"Oh," was Jake's only response, and we sat quietly now. The silence was awkward, and I had no idea how to break it. Why had he shut down from me talking about the new kids? It's not like he knew them, right? I tried to convinced myself that it didn't matter. I sat there, my hand limply in his, and stared at the wall like an idiot.

"Can't you tell me anything, Jake? Now that your dad isn't with us?"

"No, I really can't. I'm sworn to secrecy about the whole thing."

"What is this? Some kind of cult?" My mood shifted between worry and anger.

"No, no. Just a typical tribe thing. None of your business."

"Excuse me?" Apparently that was the theme of the month. Nothing was my business. I should just _stop talking_.

"Yeah, Bella. Can't you just understand? It's something I have to deal with on my own. And it's not even a bad thing, really. Kind of an inconvenience, but no big deal."

"No, Jake, I can't understand. You know me. I'm a good secret keeper. I've been by your side for months now, haven't I proved my loyalty?"

"I know, trust me, I believe you. But I can't, it's not my place to decide who I can and cannot tell. It really is nothing to worry about!"

'_Leave me alone,'_ the cold voice echoed. I was the annoying one…I was _offensive_.

I shuddered. "Jake," I pleaded now, "I don't know if I can do this, if I can be in a relationship with someone who can't be honest with me." With someone who can't just _talk_ to me.

He looked hard at me now, shifting his body to face mine. "Bella, come on. You have to be understanding! This is nothing!"

I retracted my hand from his, standing to pace the cramped confines of his bedroom. "I need honesty in this relationship. Stability. Full disclosure."

"Bella," he begged, "This is not up to me! This doesn't even have anything to do with us as a couple. We can work around it. I promise, if it were something that concerned you, I would tell you!"

I paused to stare at a discoloration on the wall, mulling his words over in my mind. "I need some time, then, I think," I turned back toward him, and his pleading eyes almost made my knees buckle. "I think it's my turn to need some space, Jake."

He sighed, standing up and taking my hand again, walking me out the door. Stopping in front of my truck, he embraced me tightly, the warmth a staggering contrast to the heavy rain that now cascaded around us. "I'm sorry," He whispered through the raindrops.

"So am I," I reached up, quickly holding his cheek in my hand before retreating into the dry confines of my truck. He smiled ruefully before walking back inside, and once the door shut behind my boyfriend, the real waterworks began.

The downpour was intense, and the sky had become black with the nighttime and angry storm. I sat for a minute, letting the tears fall. Jacob was my rock, the only steady presence I had to lean on in this god-forsaken town aside from my father. I had told him I needed time, and indeed, I did. But for some reason, there was a foreboding I could not shake, some alien feeling about all of this that told me that this Jacob-and-Bella rollercoaster ride was never going to incline ever again.

That was it, then. Jacob had disclosed his priorities. I had to figure out mine.


	4. Chapter 4: Metamorphosis

_Chapter Four: Metamorphosis_

Taking off from La Push, the delirium from the tears and the weight of what had happened began to take its toll, pushing full force on my mind and inching me closer to unconsciousness. I suddenly felt very unsafe behind the wheel, and I flinched from that realization and from the mounting migraine, still resolved to getting home and into the familiar comfort of my bed.

I had to have been close to home by now, though through the torrential downpour and my own disoriented mind, I couldn't quite tell. My head was thoroughly in a fog, and what happened next was sudden and obscure.

Something appeared in front of my truck, and I hit it. My foot went hard on the brakes, and I lurched forward, snapping back into my seat. Aching pain seemed to radiate from my neck and upper back, and my headache grew worse. I groaned, reaching to undo my seat belt. I had to go see what I had just hit…and probably killed…

I stumbled out of my truck like a drunkard – what would any bystanders think? But there would be no bystanders. It was late, probably 11 o'clock, and heavily raining. I took a few uneven steps toward the front of my car. An elk, maimed and unmoving. I turned, shuffling over to the side of the road, and puked.

Good God, what have I done? Where was I, for that matter? I collected myself as best I could, dizziness and nausea still front and center. I found my way back into my truck, and turned the key. Nothing – just a sharp clicking. I was stuck.

I was not paying attention at all to how much time was passing. I stared dizzily out the windshield, trying to overcome to nausea. A sudden chill came over me, and I wrapped my arms protectively around my body as I looked around me, into the pouring rain. I began to wonder if someone or something was out there, hiding in the impossibly dark night. I was screwed.

"Bella?"

My head snapped out of my fog as I jumped in my seat. I knew that voice…

"Hello?" I stumbled back out of the truck, keeping one hand on the open door to steady myself.

"What happened?" The voice asked, concern apparent in its tone. That voice…I shuddered, feeling afraid, and yet hopeful, as if the fear was part of the solution. Or maybe it was just so familiar a feeling in this dark night that I didn't care.

"My truck…I think something's wrong…" the rain was starting to soak me, despite my heavy rain coat and its hood. I was sure my weak voice was getting lost in the noise of the downpour.

"Let me take a look at it," the voice sounded calm, and I stood, staring out into nothing but trees blurred with the trillions of rain drops blinding my eyes. I had no cares right now. If this voice had come to hurt me, or to punish me, it had not happened yet. After all that had happened today, I just didn't care.

"Hmm," the voice continued, coming from the direction of my now-open hood, "It's a simple fix, but I'll need some equipment. You live down the road, is that right? I can walk you home, if you'd like. I can bring your truck back before morning."

What? Just leave my truck here, on the side of the road? Not to mention the fresh roadkill that I was trying with all my might not to notice.

Apparently my silence concerned the voice. A figure suddenly appeared in front of me, gently pulling my hand off the open door and closing it behind me. There was a hand on my shoulder now, just barely touching me, just enough to make me jump again. I was so dizzy…

"Bella? Let's walk, please. You're getting soaked, and I imagine that cannot be pleasant."

I instantly noticed it. Yes, I was very wet, and cold. The fog never seemed to lift, though, and I took a couple off-balance steps forward. The hand stayed on my shoulder, the touch light and yet strong enough to stable me and guide me forward.

I was walking now, and I tried to notice where I was. I looked around for any landmarks. Not seeing any, I began to panic. I took a deep, shaky breath, realizing instantly that I had barely been breathing at all. The roadkill… I was trying to avoid smelling the blood or tasting it on my tongue…

Instead, I smelled something different. Through the scent of wet pavement and evergreen, there was an icy sweetness to the air that shouldn't have been there.

I screamed, instantly shaking myself out of my fog, as my adrenaline awakened me. I turned swiftly, looking back to see the figure behind me. Edward Cullen.

"What?" he stared at me through the sheet of pounding rain.

"You! What are you doing here?" I yelled, backing up.

"I saw that you needed help, your truck broke down."

"How did you find me?" My hysteria grew, and I backed up more.

He slowly took steps toward me, filling the gap that I had created. "I was nearby."

"Were you following me?" I backed up some more, and was stopped abruptly by a tree, making me gasp.

"No." His voice was deep now, stern. "Please, let me just walk you to your house. We aren't far."

I stared at him, my brain splitting into two. What was his game? He made it so clear before, that we should not talk, that I should avoid him, just as he so easily avoided me. Here, with my mind deranged and no one around to help me, I felt genuinely afraid for the first time around him. The subtle calm that usually accompanied his presence vanished now.

Without another thought, I ran, hopefully in the direction of my house. I didn't look back. I concentrated on my breathing, and tried my best to see, rapidly having to blink through the heavy rain. I didn't allow myself to think. I gave myself over to my senses, to my breathing.

Eventually, around the time my knees felt weak and my muscles began to burn, I noticed that I wasn't far from home. I slowed to a walk, never once allowing myself to look back.

Once inside, I shrugged out of my drenched clothes, went upstairs, and changed into my pajamas. Charlie was asleep, for which I was extremely grateful. My truck was the last thing I thought about before I passed out on my bed, exhausted, with a tear rolling down my face.

-SSS-

In the morning, I was grateful it was Sunday. I didn't have to go to school, to see his face. Edward Cullen was not going to ruin my day today.

I had no idea how he found me, or why he was in the middle of nowhere just when I happened to be, but I shoved that quandary aside. Picking up my phone, I scrolled through my contact list, pausing on one name in particular. I smiled, calling the number.

"Bella?"

"Hi, Leah!"

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if you were free, I'd love to come spend some time with you today."

She paused for a moment. "Bella, I do want to talk to you, about Jacob."

I flinched, remembering what had transpired the night before. "Of course, can I come down? We can take a walk or something."

"Sure, see you soon!"

I ended the call, loading my necessities into my purse. I dressed, remembering Charlie was at work today – some extra activity lately, apparently – went downstairs to make myself a quick sandwich, then left for La Push.

I pulled up alongside the Clearwater's place, slamming the truck door to make my arrival obvious. Leah appeared on the front porch, a soda in hand, and ran down to greet me.

"Hey, Bella. Shall we?" she motioned for me to follow her down the road, toward a familiar path we liked to walk. I nodded, and we set off.

"So, Leah, I know you're probably upset with me," I began, glancing at her from the side.

She looked at me, took a sip of her soda, then looked forward again. I couldn't decipher her features – she kept her feelings hidden well. "Well, I don't know about that, but I am definitely confused," she took another sip, "And concerned."

"I needed a break, I guess. I just need some time to think about what he means to me, and what we mean to each other, and how what happened is going to affect any of it. He changed, and he couldn't tell me what had happened. He seriously went from worrying himself crazy over Sam and the others to laughing and joking about it, and he won't tell me a damn thing! It's frustrating!"

"Bella, have you considered that it truly is for the best? Maybe he's right, and you should just let it go. Was it not you who tried so hard to convince him to let it go, back when he was consumed with the situation Sam and the others were in?"

I paused, turning to her, abruptly stopping in my tracks. "Wait, Leah," I began, my voice amplified with the realization I had just had, "Sam! What happened when Sam came back? Did you get the whole story, or were you just as in the dark as I am?"

She sighed, and I instantly felt my heart drop. "No, Bella, they did tell me more than they told you," She held up her free hand when I opened my mouth to respond, "But there's a good reason for that! I am the daughter of a tribal leader, and my blood is Quileute blood. They cannot protect me from truths that directly affect me. But they can, and will, protect you. It is truly better if you do not know these things, Bella. And they really don't make a difference, honestly! I'm sure Billy and Jacob tried to tell you this. Nothing changed that makes any real difference to you or to your relationship with them, or me, or any of us. Please," she softened her tone, "You have to understand. We are bound, and though we feel silly lying to you, it's out of necessity – for both the tribe's benefit and for your own."

"Okay," I began, "I think I understand that last part. But I'm still not sure I can be around Jake right now," I started to walk again, and she followed. "I mean, I know I will eventually, if he'd take me back. But I just need some time to figure things out, you know? Like he did," I sighed, realizing what I had failed to realize last night. I was doing what he did to me. It was cruel, but necessary, and I promised myself I would come to an understanding as soon as possible to reunite with my Jacob.

"Yeah, I get it. I'm glad you realized it sooner rather than later," she smiled, sitting down on a large rock, patting the spot next to her. I sat, taking a deep breath. I definitely was feeling better – I was glad I called Leah.

"So," I looked at her sheepishly, "Any chance you'll tell me anything?"

"No way!" We both laughed, wrapping an arm around each other.

"Oh, so how's school going? Almost done with junior year, eh?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "It's going pretty well. I'm trying not to freak out about college applications and stuff. Charlie's making me decide on my top three picks already, and my mind is just not there at all."

"I bet. Anything else exciting? Isn't your prom soon?" She gave me a little wink, as if trying to hint that I had limited time to reconcile with Jake if I hoped to take him.

"Ugh, Leah, I don't like dances! Besides, it's not even April yet. I have a few weeks before I need to buy tickets," I looked down at my hands now as I spoke. "It's not like I'll be in the running for prom queen or anything – that will almost definitely be my friend, Jessica. As for prom king, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole school voted in a Cullen, just to make them uncomfortable," I squeezed my fists at the name. It seemed like my life had began to twist and turn uncomfortably at, coincidentally, the time of their arrival.

"What did you say?" The sharp edge to her voice made me jump, and she stood up, her fist making the aluminum can crackle as it bent inward. I flinched, shocked, and stared up at her.

"Leah?"

"Did you say Cullen?"

"Yeah, they're sort of this weird, snooty family at our school that never does anything social," I paused, her eyes tightening oddly, "Why? What does that have to do with anything?"

Leah relaxed from her aggressive stance, shutting her eyes as she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Bella. That was rude of me. But please, stay away from the Cullens, they are dangerous…"

"Dangerous how?" I stood now as well, my eyes narrowing. "Leah, tell me!"

She retreated, and I could tell that she was hiding something as she looked away, toward the nearby ocean. "That's just something I've heard. Like you said, they're weird, just keep away, alright?"

"That doesn't make any sense. Is this one of those things that you can't tell me? It has to do with the Cullens? I thought it was a tribe secret!"

"It is! And no, it doesn't have to do with them," she shifted uncomfortably, and looked back toward her house. "Let's walk back to the house, alright?"

I sighed, unconvinced. "Sure."

We walked in silence, and when we reached the clearing, I headed straight for my truck. Leah just stared at me, her look apologetic. She waved, and I waved back, flashing a quick smile. I drove off, staring thoughtlessly out the windshield. After I was off the freeway back in Forks, a realization made me pull off the road, coming to an abrupt stop.

My truck.

I kept my hands firmly on the wheel, staring at the dashboard in shock. I had left my truck last night, abandoned, on the side of a road. He had said that he'd bring it back to me before morning…

His voice echoed in my head, and my mind went back to last night, as I stood, deranged, in the pouring rain. The feelings of fear and confusion, accentuated by the unexplained feelings of calm mixed with thrill – the same feelings that seemed to accompany every encounter with that boy. Abruptly, another emotion joined the tumultuous cyclone – wonder. I squeezed the steering wheel, trying not to hyperventilate.

I concentrated on my breathing as I tried to put into words the epiphany I had just had. First, there was something that connected the Cullens and the Quileute tribe. Second, there was a possibility that the strange, flawless family was darker than anyone had thought. And third, I was not only caught in the middle of it, I was bewildered by it, and I thirsted for more knowledge. I had two mysteries on my hands – two that seemed to be one and the same. I smiled darkly at my newfound sense of purpose. Now all I needed was a plan.

-SSS-

First period English was uncomfortable. I couldn't think of what to say, or to whom, or how to say it. Edward Cullen sat right next to me, looking a million miles away. I looked up at him from the corner of my eye a few times, and each time I saw the same bored boy, still as a statue and completely unfocused on the lecture. I thought briefly of the incident with the elk and my truck, and was about to thank him, when the bell rang for class to dismiss, startling me. I looked down at my notes – a blank sheet of lined paper in front of me. I blinked as the classroom emptied around me.

How long had I been fixated on him? I felt anger build up slowly inside of me. I was not going to let Edward Cullen ruin this day, and I vowed to use the next few periods to gather myself.

"How was your weekend, Bella?" Angela greeted me at our lunch table, the coveted hour finally upon us. I smiled, taking my seat at the end of the table next to her.

"Peachy," I sighed, picking up a French fry and stuffing it into my mouth. I did not feel like going into details with anybody. Angela seemed to get the hint as she smiled knowingly, Ben wrapping his arm awkwardly around her shoulders. Jessica looked behind me, and her eyes widened as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey, guys! Do you mind if I join you?" A sweet, soprano voice crooned from behind me, and I turned, French fry in hand, to see who it was – Alice Cullen, smiling widely, looking directly at me.

I smiled, realizing instantly that this went along with my plan. "Of course!" I pulled the chair from the other side of the table, pulling it right next to me. "You're Alice, aren't you?"

"Yes, it's very nice to officially meet you all," she smiled sweetly, "Bella, right?" I nodded, and I realized after a moment that she must have thought of me as the leader of sorts of our group. How odd.

"Yep. This is Angela, and Ben," I motioned with my French fry at my friends, and they both held up a shy hand in greeting. "And this is Jessica, and Mike," I did the same with them, and Mike waved enthusiastically, while Jess shrugged, looking at me with contempt.

Alice played with the cap of the water bottle she brought with her, humming softly to herself before she spoke, "So, I was hoping I could join you all for lunch from now on, if that's okay," she kept her voice soft, and for the first time, I realized how silly it would be to find this girl frightening. She did have that same, pale skin and the strange stillness the rest of them had, but she seemed so innocent, so soft compared to the rigidity her brother often exuded…

I shook my head from the thought and replied, just as Jess was about to protest, "Sure, that'd be great, Alice. Welcome to our table," I smiled warmly, and she answered with a brilliant, breath-stealing smile of her own. I heard Jess mumble something incoherent as she turned toward Mike, who instantly began a conversation with her. Angela and Ben returned to their silent, unique affections, and I was left by myself, in essence, with Alice Cullen. I let my eyes, for a second, gaze off over shoulder, and they landed on a pair of eyes staring right back at me. Edward had his chin resting on his hands, leaning over the table. It took me a second to realize the difference in this exchange from the others. He did not look away from me.

I continued to look at him, waiting for him to do the normal thing and look away – the innate awkwardness in locking eyes with a near stranger should kick in at any moment – but it didn't. I refused to back down, and mind began to register the complete picture. He sat a couple chairs away from the rest of his siblings, his chair halfway turned in my direction. His bronze hair was flawlessly messy as it always seemed to be, and he wore a crisp, black long sleeve button-up shirt. He kept the top two buttons undone, revealing some of his bone-pale skin. He wore fitted, faded black jeans and new-looking black boots. I found his eyes again, and to my dismay, they were still gazing right back at me. They appeared, as they always looked to me, like they were on fire. I fidgeted in disbelief, annoyed and surprised that, after all of this time, he had not been the first to look away. My resolve wavered, but I kept at it. I saw the corners of his lips twitch up slightly, but that was the only movement he had made in this contest. I don't even think I noticed him blink.

I heard Alice clear her throat next to me, but I continued to stare past her toward her brother. Edward's lips formed a full on smirk now, and I answered with a pompous grin of my own. More time passed, and I tried to find something to concentrate on to avoid the amused face of my competitor. My eyes noticed the collar of his black shirt again, and I blinked, vaguely noticed my heartbeat increase. I followed the contour of his toned shoulder down his arm, snuggly fitted in black fabric, to his chest, his hips, his thighs…

I stood up, and to my extreme relief, the bell rang. I stormed out of the cafeteria without one look back.

I hurried to class, trying not to focus on my thoughts, or worse – my reactions. I had not noticed how unbearably attractive he was. Sure, I instantly recognized him as good looking, but not on this level. I struggled to lower my heartbeat, to calm my breathing as I entered sixth period Geology. Taking my seat, I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply. Behind my eyelids, all I saw were his fiery, golden eyes, taunting me, _wanting_ me.

_No_, I thought. I am going insane. I had to stop myself from laughing out loud at this thought. He is playing some sort of mind trick on me, and for who knows what reason. I don't care. There was something extraordinary about him and his family, and I needed to know what it was.


	5. Chapter 5: Emergence

**_Note:_** _Sorry this one and the next one are shorter. I decided to keep them separate. Enjoy!_

_Chapter Five: Emergence_

I decided that I would do whatever it takes to find out the mysteries of the Cullens and what Jacob was hiding from me. The way Leah had reacted when I mentioned the strange family's name had me extremely curious.

It was Friday, and after a relatively uneventful day at school, I found myself at one of Forks' only strip malls, sitting outside a coffee shop. I sighed, enjoying – for once – the misty, light rain that fell around my umbrella-covered table. Sipping on my mocha, my mind traveled to the warm, strong arms I would have liked to be in. Jacob…how I wish I had the strength, the willpower to return to him. He made me exceedingly happy, but that could not happen right now. Nothing could shake the turmoil that made a semi-permanent home in my gut.

"Bella!" I jumped, looking sharply to the source of my name, spoken in such an eloquent, high-pitched voice that I already knew who it was. Alice Cullen walked over and sat across the tiny table from me, smiling gently.

"Alice," I greeted, my voice coming across a bit more excited than I would have liked.

"What's up? You look deep in thought," her eyebrows furrowed a bit, and her perfect, petite face showed nothing but true concern. Did she truly see me as a friend now, just like that? A Cullen, an untouchable, a pariah.

I sat down my mocha, sighing again. "It's nothing. Just some problems with my boyfriend," my voice hitched on the last two words, my brain knowing they weren't right. If I were being honest with myself, we were no longer together, and I was still unsure if we ever would be again.

I watched as her expression shifted to complete surprise, and her eyes widened infinitesimally. "You have a boyfriend?"

"Did," I corrected, not feeling the insult one might have sensed in her shocked reaction. "He doesn't go to our school, so that's probably why you didn't know."

"Where does he live, then?" She cocked her head cutely to the side, eyes still wide, intently listening to my pointless anecdote.

"He lives on the Quileute reservation," I made sure to accent the name of his tribe, bold it audibly. It worked, and I tried not to smile. Her eyes tightened automatically, and her face seemed to darken.

Alice leaned back in her chair as she spoke, "Is that so?"

"Do you know any of them?" I asked, struggling to keep my voice light and conversational.

"No," she replied swiftly, "I don't." The conversation seemed to halt then, both of us sitting in a strange silence, staring at each other uncomfortably, somehow unable to break it.

I stood up, then, my empty mocha cup in hand. "Is there something wrong, Alice?"

She stood up with me, and regained her typical, light tone and joyful expression. "No, not at all! I should be going now. It was nice to see you, Bella! Until tomorrow!" She bounced away, and I stared after her. I had my answer, though it was still as vague as ever. There was, indeed, some sort of negative connection between the Quileute tribe and the Cullen family. I was in the middle of it. I held it directly responsible for my falling out with Jacob, and I could not help but put the blame on Edward personally. The nerve of him, singling me out as he did. A chill ran down my spine, and I dropped the cup I was holding. Oh, how I was pleased that he did…

_EDWARD_

Alice's thoughts caught my attention as she neared the house. _'Edward, I need to talk to you in private.'_

I was outside in an instant, out of earshot of the rest of our family, reaching where my sister waited amongst the evergreens.

"What is it, Alice?" I folded my arms, unnerved. I hadn't the slightest clue what this may be about – after school, she had gone to do some light shopping in the town.

"Bella," the name made my eyes narrow and my hands ball into fists. This girl kept interweaving her life with mine, as much as I wanted to keep away from her. She found ways to draw me in, always by accident, always piquing my curiosity and testing my resolve.

"She is involved with the Quileutes," Alice continued, and I closed the distance between us instantly, my hands finding her small shoulders.

"Alice," I started, sternly, "The wolves? Does she know?"

She blinked, staring at me curiously. _'Is that what you're really worried about?'_

"Of course it is," I replied matter-of-factly. "I need to know if she suspects us. I can't read her mind."

"Edward, don't you think that if, even for a moment, I suspected her of that I would have told the whole family?" She giggled, confusing me.

"Then what is it?" I released her, relaxing momentarily. "Why does it matter if she's involved with the Quileutes, she can do whatever she wants, you know," I pointed out, still wondering why my sister thought to even tell me this. If it wasn't a problem with those irritating, pesky wolves, what could concern us? What concerned _me_?

"Edward," she smiled timidly, "When I said involved, I meant it quite literally. She is in a relationship with one of the boys."

I stood completely still, staring at my sister. So, Bella Swan was indeed involved with someone, with a creature she had no idea was dangerous. My eyes narrowed, and I struggled to comprehend what Alice had just told me.

_'Dear brother, don't hide it. I know how much you've been thinking about her. You're drawn to her.'_

"No," I glared at my sister. "She just caught me off-guard, since I can't read her mind. It's inconsequential that her blood has such draw for me. I do not care about her affairs," I raised my voice sharply. "I don't want anything to do with her."

She just kept smiling at me. _'You know, Esme and Carlisle were going to tell you this. I've seen it. They keep wavering, not sure how to approach you, but we all see it, because we've been there. We think you and Bella are tied, we think she may be your-'_

I whipped around, tearing out the nearest tree, throwing it into another, the thunderous noise interrupting her thoughts.

"No!" I growled, my arms trembling, coursing with the need to expend my limitless strength, to unleash my true being. "If this is what it will take to convince you and the others how wrong you really are, so be it!" I ran off, heading north, struggling to clear my head. I wanted nothing but to enjoy the boundless capability of my muscles, to envelop myself in the pure, primal world of sensation, to give myself over to the predator that lie dormant for far too long. I would prove to them and to myself that I had no need for human interactions – and I certainly had no need for Bella Swan.

-SSS-

I kept no record of where I was or what time of day it was. The natural rotation of the sun showed me that it was evening, and the snow stuck to the ground where I was now. The fresh blood of a few Kodiak bears pulsated through me. Reaching a small, snow covered clearing in the forest, I through back my head, enjoying the scents and the sounds.

My body reflexively shifted into a crouch, a low growl emanating from my throat. There was someone nearby…

I followed the direction of the blood I had caught wind of, knowing it was human. I locked out the logical part of me, the part of me that Carlisle had nurtured for nearly a century. I was who I was, and there was no avoiding it.

Approaching my mark, I distinguished the scents of two humans – and from the size of their bodies and their whispering voices, I could tell it was one male and one female. Through the trees, I at last caught sight of my prey. A male had just set up a heavy-duty tent, and was now working on a bonfire. Nearby, a female was reading a guidebook, sitting patiently on a blanket beside a lantern.

My muscles coiled, and I allowed myself another deep inhalation, my throat itching to be coated in the thick substance that pulsed temptingly underneath their skin. The female got up now, and the male snaked his arm around her, pulling her hood down to kiss her. How human. The female's brown, wavy hair blew out in every direction, causing the scent to intensify in the air. She pulled back from the male, and I noticed her brown eyes glisten softly as she smiled up at him. My eyes shifted uneasily to the male, and to my surprise, I saw myself there, and realized who it was I had in my arms…

It wasn't long before I found myself many miles from that campsite. I knew where I was headed now, and I knew I had to get there fast.

The sun hovered in the horizon as I reached the house tucked away in the snow covered hills. The door opened, and I smiled darkly. This is exactly what I needed.

"Edward," She called to me, her ruby lips smiling, her golden eyes shimmering against her pale, petite features. "What brings you here?"

No words came to mind as I stalked confidently up to Tanya, throwing my arms around her waist and pulling her to me. My lips found hers, kissing her fiercely, hungrily. Her thoughts were muted as she returned my kiss, her fingers weaving into my hair.

Tanya finally pulled back, to my dismay. She kept her arms around me as she spoke, "Is that how you greet your friends now?"

"You never wanted to be just friends with me, Tanya."

"You never wanted to be _more_ than friends," she retorted.

I felt her try to back up, and I resisted, holding her body tightly to mine. "Are you saying you didn't like that?" I kept my voice husky, a smirk on my face as I saw her eyes gleam with excitement.

"Oh, of course I did," she crooned, her hands gripping the back of my shirt, holding me there. "Does this mean…you changed your mind?"

Without a word, I kissed her again – harder, if that were possible. I walked us to the side, over to a boulder, and pinned her against it, my hands finding her hips and holding her there.

She kissed me back passionately, hands roaming around all over me. Her hands traveled to my bare neck, and I found myself flinching at the mild temperature of the contact. She ignored it, and my tongue found its way into her mouth – I growled, not tasting the exact sweetness, the delicate yet potent flavor I had expected.

Without warning I pulled back, her eager eyes a warm brown. I recoiled, jumping back a good fifty feet.

Tanya stared in bewilderment at me, still sprawled on the boulder, "What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing," I lied, easing back toward her, slowly this time. "Sorry, it's just been a while since I've seen you…"

"It's only been a few months," she laughed, "Though I hardly mind the greeting. But I'll bite, Edward. What really brings you here, because I know it wasn't just for _that_."

My eyes narrowed, "I just decided I'd take a break from things. I wanted to go on my own for a little bit." I hid the part about considering violating our families' mutual pact and feeding on humans, innocent or otherwise.

"Is that so?" She closed the distance between us, though we had no contact this time. "Did you want to come in? See the others?"

"No, thank you. I think I better be going, actually."

I turned to leave, to go east, when she grabbed my wrist, holding me in my place.

"Please, talk to me. I've known you for a while now, Edward, and I know there's something wrong."

I looked back at her, genuine concern on her face. I didn't think it through, deciding to come here. I should have seen that she would ask questions…

"Look, Tanya, it's nothing. I just didn't like Forks very much, and I wanted a breather."

"What's wrong? Not the smartest student in class?" She teased me, knowing full well I hated being a perpetual high school student.

"No," I groaned, "But there is one student who drives me crazy."

She broke out into full on hysteria, and I just watched as she bent over in laughter, her thoughts incoherent.

"Edward…Cullen…has been driven out of his hometown by a _human_!" She managed through her guffaws.

"That's not the way I'd put it…" I growled, low and sinister, my hands balling into fists at my sides.

Tanya maintained her composure, looking back up at me. "Really? Then how would you put it, Edward? Are you _not _running away?"

I glared at her, fishing for words. There were none. She was right, and I had known this all along. I was running, and I wasn't sure I could outrun what I was trying to escape so desperately.

"You are running away. And from a human?" She cocked her head, though her tone had shifted from condescending to compassionate. "Look, I don't know the details, and it's obvious that you do not intend on filling me in. But I will tell you this. The Edward I know does not run away from his problems," she put her hand lightly on my shoulder, "The Edward I know certainly does not let humans control his life."

"You're right," I muttered after a long pause. How foolish I was, to run from Alice in the first place. To leave her without a word, after all she did was try and warn me. I looked Tanya in the eyes, and smiled remorsefully. "I'm sorry, Tanya, for all of this. You're too good to me," I turned, and she made no attempt to stop me. I walked a few hundred yards to the edge of the clearing, turning back to see her still standing there. "Thank you, really." She smiled, and turned to let me go.

I began heading back home, to Forks. My head was clearer, in a sense, but also filled with my newfound predicament. There were three truths that I knew for sure.

First, Bella and I were inexplicably linked, entangled, and we both regrettably knew it. Second, she was a part, and I had no grasp on how integral it was, in the lives of my enemies. Third, I knew – with much chagrin – that I did not have a choice any longer.


	6. Chapter 6: Running From Shadows

_Chapter Six: Running from Shadows_

_BELLA_

Monday morning came around, and with it, I found myself walking into another class session of English. Looking up on the board as I shook off my rain coat, three dreadful words were scribbled in Mr. Mason's handwriting: _Assigning Pairs Today_. I groaned audibly, taking my seat next to…

The seat to my left was empty, and I blinked, looking back up at the clock. One minute until class officially began. I did not picture him to be the late type.

Continuing to stare at the door as Mr. Mason began class, my breathing accelerated. I vaguely heard his announcement – something about assigning pairs by drawing names at random. I think it was for some sort of Shakespeare thing…

"Bella," my name caught my attention, my gaze never drifting from the doorway, "You'll be partnered with Edward."

I swallowed, my mind taking on a whole different meaning to Mr. Mason's statement. My heart beat loud in my chest. This would mean that he couldn't escape me, he couldn't ignore me; he couldn't come up with any burning excuse to shut me out.

The empty seat to my left seemed to taunt me inexorably.

-SSS-

When I sat down for lunch, I frantically looked over at the Cullens' table, somehow thinking that he'd magically appear. The rest of his family sat there, quiet and still, except for Alice.

"Hi, Bella," She smiled at me as I sat down next to her, a full tray of untouched food in front of her. "Want any?" She pointed at it, and I paused, my stomach growling in embarrassing response.

"Yes, please," I moaned, snatching the sandwich from the tray. Before I unwrapped it, I looked up again at the far table, once again surprised that he had not instantly resurfaced.

"Edward is sick," Alice told me in a low voice, and I nearly choked on the piece I had just bitten off.

"What?" I stared at her, disbelief in my voice. I gathered myself quickly, letting my typical humor recover, "I figured he was invincible."

Alice smiled, "He usually is."

I took another bite of my sandwich, then remembered the friends that shared our table. I glanced up, and as I unfortunately thought, they were all listening.

"Bella," Angela started, "Since when do you care about Edward?" Her voice was sincere, but I saw in her eyes her hidden meaning.

Jessica just kept eating, her eyes evaluating me warily.

"I don't, I just noticed he wasn't in English, and I don't think he's missed before," I recovered as best I could, staring down at my sandwich.

"I'm sure he'll be back at school soon," Alice reassured me, and I gulped down the last of the sandwich, ready to muscle through the rest of the afternoon.

-SSS-

"How was school?" Charlie called from his typical spot on the couch, a microwave burrito in his hand and a beer beside him.

"Slow," I answered truthfully. I felt so drained. It was as if my body expended endless amounts of energy in anticipation for something very, very stupid.

With little else in the way of conversation, I gorged on some leftovers before retiring to my bedroom. Changing into my pajamas, I crawled into bed, the sun barely setting yet. I found my headphones and my iPod, surfing through to find some calming music to fall asleep to.

Somehow, I ended up on a park bench, the moonlit sky clear above me. I looked around the barren space, until I saw a shifting from the trees on the edge of the clearing. I stood up, elated.

"Jacob!" I called, and he ran out to meet me, a big, genuine smile on his face.

"Glad to have you back in my arms," he greeted, wrapping them around my waist. I was held tightly to his body, and I closed my eyes, enjoying his warmth, breathing in his aroma.

We stayed that way, silently, for a while. Eventually I opened my eyes again, still overjoyed in his hold. I narrowed my eyes, noticing a shadow in the distance. I tried, unsuccessfully, to focus on it, but it never seemed to stop moving.

Jacob released me now, and instead held both my hands in his. We locked eyes, gazing in amorous wonder at one another, until I saw another swift movement from my periphery. I snapped my head to the left, then to the right, searching for the culprit with prying eyes. Nothing.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked me, head cocked to the side. I shrugged, looking back to meet his intimate gaze.

I blinked once, and Jacob was gone. I panicked, grasping at the air with my now-empty hands, my eyes searching, my ears listening. All of a sudden, I felt someone poke me in the back, and I whipped quickly around.

Alice stood there, a knowing look on her face. I opened my mouth, but found nothing to say.

"When are you going to admit it?" She giggled, turning to walk away. I tried to process her words, until I was interrupted by another stray movement to the side of me. I sighed, turning, and saw someone standing near the edge of the woods.

I tried to focus on them, but they seemed to be nothing more than a faded outline. No detail. My feet began to carry me forward, toward the mysterious creature, no ounce of fear in me.

I reached the edge of the forest, and found nothing but my own shadow casting outlines on the trees.

_EDWARD_

I was a fool for thinking I could go back.

I wandered Western and Central Canada with absolutely no aim. All I did, for the past twenty-four hours, was think about Bella. Think about how much I was drawn to her, and how much it made no sense.

The instant I became an immortal, humans became nothing a but a food source, an insignificant species that we could not associate with. They continued to live fleeting lives and then die off within a very short time, always being blissfully ignorant of the dark world around them. The world worked one way, and one way alone. Humans could not know about the existence of vampires; plain and simple.

My family has already bargained with fate for tempting the law. The very fact that we maintain permanent residences and intermingle with humans, as opposed to the much more conventional ways of coming out at night to make them a meal, was bad enough. If the Volturi – the royal Italian coven in charge of maintaining law and order in our secret world – knew about our pact with the wolves, there would be no escaping the repercussions.

It was that fact that kept circling through my mind, because I couldn't get those damn dogs out of my mind. I didn't even know if they had any shape-shifters in this generation, and I didn't care. The treaty was still fully in effect, and that treaty specifically states that our tenuous truce is null and void if one of us bites a human, regardless of the motive. A human, like Bella. How did I plan on protecting her from the eminent danger she faced being so close to those volatile beasts? Moreover, why did I even care?

Like a shadow – an unavoidable, undeniable aspect of existence – she was everywhere, and I never truly had a choice. The only thing left for me to decide was what to do with it. There was the option I toyed with now, the option that I would probably choose if I could. I could leave Forks, but I knew that my family would have to be avoided as well if I wanted this plan to work, and that was not going to happen. Another option was to go back and completely avoid her to the best of my ability. Be cold and distant, as I have been. I had a bad feeling about this, and I knew that if she and my sister were becoming friends as I suspected, this would eventually backfire.

The third option was to return to school and befriend her myself – in my own way – and see where that went. This option was the most attractive to me, though the three plausible courses the outcome could take bothered me tremendously. There was the chance that she could figure out what I am – if I didn't tell her on my own, for the sake of ease – and her running off, not only from me, but to her acquaintances in the Quileute wolf pack. There was the chance that she never discovered my secret, and I would be able to have as human a friendship as possible with her, hoping that she'd distance herself after high school so that the truth need never be revealed. There was the third outcome, the one I tried not to believe could actually happen. She could find out my secret, and she could like it. However, on the premise of possible outcomes, this most favorable of occurrences could lead to quite the quandary. I would end up turning her – on accident or out of mutual will – or we would both suffer the fate of irreconcilable differences. No matter what course we took, I had a feeling that Bella Swan was doomed, and that I was even more doomed.

At the apex of my impromptu introspective journey, I stumbled upon a human mind that reminded me that it was Wednesday. I looked up at the expansive northern sky, and determined that it was time for me to stop running from my shadow.

_BELLA_

Parking in the rainy lot Thursday morning, I shut the engine off, sitting in my car for a moment. For the past three days I had an empty seat to my left in English. I haven't seen him for five days…

I took a deep breath, relishing the last remnants of warmth in the enclosed cab of my truck. Grabbing my backpack, I headed off toward the quad, noticing by the lack of loitering students that I was running late.

I made it to English just as the bell rang, and my heart raced, noticing the seat next to mine was occupied. He kept his eyes carefully off of mine, and I sat down, focusing on Mr. Mason.

"I hope you are all prepared to give your partner performances next week," he addressed us, pausing for a second to glance in my direction. "The _Romeo and Juliet_ performances will be given chronologically from Act I to Act V, as assigned. If you have any questions or concerns, now would be the time to speak."

I saw a movement to my left, and tried to keep my eyes focused forward.

"Yes, Edward?"

"I'm afraid I missed the last few days with an illness," the calm, silken voice explained from the seat beside me, "And I haven't received notice of this assignment. Would you care to discuss it quickly?"

Mr. Mason blinked, pausing, and I imagined he was gathering himself. "Of course. As I said, it is a partner project, performing a short scene from _Romeo and Juliet_. You are partnered with Bella, and for her sake, I suggest you two catch up to be on the same page," he explained, and I felt my cheeks flush.

I glanced from the corner of my eye up at Edward, and was incredibly shocked to find him looking back at me.

"Thank you," he replied to Mr. Mason, though his eyes were on mine. "I will be sure to do that." He smiled a heart-wrenching smile that shouldn't be legal. I felt tingling radiate from my core, and I was acutely aware of the room full of people with their eyes on us. I gulped, and Edward turned back to face the front of the classroom, alleviating me of the some of the tension I felt.

Class went on as usual until the final fifteen minutes, when Mr. Mason allowed us to use the time to collaborate with our partners about our projects. I shuffled nervously through my folder, trying to find the hard copy of the assignment without giving myself a paper cut. My hands were shaking…

"Bella," his voice halted my search, but I didn't look up.

"You were gone," I blurted out, instantly grasping for a way to change the course of the conversation. "I mean, you weren't here. I didn't get to pick my partner, you know. I mean, I wouldn't have picked you, since you don't like to talk to me, and I figured you'd rather be with someone who might be less-"

His hand covered mine, still gripping my folder, and I lost all thought.

"I'm sorry," he began, his voice low and soft, "I should have never said those things to you. It was a lie, and I apologize for that. I don't want you to ignore me, and you don't bother me," his voice registered, but I didn't understand it.

He kept his hand on mine, and continued, "Bella, look at me, please."

I cautiously looked up at him, meeting his eyes; shining, determined, fiery topaz.

"What are you saying, exactly?" I knew full well that this had nothing to do with the project.

He just kept smiling, and replied, "I want to be your friend, Bella, if you'll have me."

I blinked, and he just waited patiently for my response. "Edward Cullen, you infuriate me."

He answered with a chuckle, slightly gripping my hand with his. "Oh, do I now?" Then he looked away, muttering something unintelligible, still keeping his hand on mine.

"What was that?" I narrowed my eyes.

Edward turned his head halfway back toward me and winked. "Nothing at all."

I felt the burning, fluttering sensation kick-start itself in my stomach again. "I doubt that, I really do."

The bell rang then, and we both sat still, eyes locked, hands overlapped. For an instant, I thought that maybe he, for some strange, unbelievable reason, may have been as reluctant to move as I was.

When lunch hour came, I quickly made my way over to my table to sit between Alice and Angela. When I sat down, I took a deep breath before I looked up, only half aware of what I was looking for.

My eyes quickly found him sitting at his usual table, a chair apart from his siblings. He was staring at the wall, chin resting in his palm. I turned my attention to my meal, needing a distraction. If I was truly honest, the idiot Cullen boy seeped into every thought lately, and I had no idea why I let him. He wanted to be my friend, after all that has happened.

The first day he spends at Forks High, I fall right in front of him, only to have him catch me. When I had walked outside for some air, he followed, and there was a glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe, this startlingly handsome classmate was also a gentleman. He had asked if I was okay, but quickly proceeded to cut his visit short and make an about-face, disappearing without much else.

I tried to make conversation with him after that, to which I was so graciously told, though these weren't the exact words he had used, to "shut up and leave me alone, you revolting nuisance." Suffice to say that my self esteem had faltered, if not worse, and my opinion of him plummeted several levels. My life stayed in this uncomfortable stasis until, of course, he rescues me again. This time it was from my unfortunate accident with an elk that decommissioned my truck. This had frightened the hell out of me – this mysterious near-stranger who decided I was a thorn in his side had _just so happened_ to be nearby at the time of my nighttime road-kill episode in the torrential downpour. As if I had any reason left to not be thoroughly suspicious of the beautiful enigma that had shoved himself down my throat and into my very being, I had heard Leah confirm what I had already heard Jake allude to. The Cullens, including King Conundrum himself, were not to be trusted.

Of course, then it had to follow that Sir Stubborn and Suspiciously Stalkerish also wanted to play mind games with me. I had not forgotten our staring contest in the cafeteria two weeks ago. Oh, on the contrary – it haunted me relentlessly. His glorious golden eyes, piercing me from across the room, with a look I had not seen in them before. The few times I allowed myself to look at him, it was usually the same frustrated, torn expression, like a tornado was raging inside of him. I clearly brought out something in this strange boy. But this had been a look of pleasure, a distinct look of fascination and excitement; as if I had needed any more reason to become indisputably, regrettably attracted to him.

Edward Cullen did not play fair. He and his family ignored the existence of every other student on campus unless out of absolute necessity, and somehow I was the guinea pig. He had left me with this torturous assessment of his indecisive attitude toward me, missing almost an entire week of school, not allowing me to question him or to have the chance to prove my appraisal wrong. All I had to ease my mind was a thoroughly unsettling dream in which he did not even appear. All the while, I had sensed him there, as if he was even haunting me as I slept. Strangely, I did not put it past him.

After all that has happened, he wanted to be my friend now. Edward Cullen was going to find out that I, too, do not play fair.


	7. Chapter 7: Ancient Grudge, New Mutiny

**_Note:_** _Credit to William Shakespeare for Romeo and Juliet and Stephenie Meyer for Twilight!_

_Chapter Seven: Ancient Grudge, New Mutiny_

_EDWARD_

Making my way toward the cafeteria, I was caught off-guard by the beautiful brunette whose tensed arms were crossed in front her chest. Her smoldering eyes met mine, never wavering until I at last reached her.

"No, I won't let you," Bella stated, and I instantly knew to what previous question she was answering. Bella Swan did not want to befriend me, after all.

Well I certainly had not expected this outcome.

"What's wrong, King Cullen?" She glared, though she was unable to hide her flushing cheeks. "Didn't expect that? How arrogant."

I bore into her eyes, trying to approach this the right way. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

Wrong.

Take two. "At least take some more time to consider it."

Wrong again.

I blinked, and Bella simply stared back, her expression growing impatient.

"What about our project?" Perfect, she can't ignore this one.

"We'll figure out a way. We don't have to rehearse together, you know," She smiled, though her gaze was weakening in intensity. Oh, Bella, if you'd please just quit denying it.

"Fine. See you next week," I stalked past her now, heading over to sit with my siblings, unable to look at Alice as I passed.

_'Wow, Edward; that was intense. Even I didn't see that coming.'_

I sighed and nodded in reply, hoping Alice saw me. My sister spoke – or rather, thought – the truth. She had tried to look for Bella's would-be response to my proposition, but she could not get a good look. This, strangely, gave me hope. Bella was obviously not as dead-set on giving me the cold shoulder as she tried to portray, and I knew that I would get her to waver eventually.

There were various ways I had contemplated winning her over. Clearly the simple route of asking her to befriend me did not work. I was fairly confident that forcing the issue would cause a great deal of turmoil for everyone, so that idea was unfounded. I glanced back over to Bella's table, where she sat beside my sister. She was looking in my direction, until she noticed my return glance, causing her to look down quickly, her face flushing angrily.

I could always seduce her…

I leaned forward, my body positioned to face her, and rested my chin in my palm, supported by my elbow that rest on the table. I saw her staring at her lap in silence, burning and seething. She looked back toward me, and her eyes widened, her expression shifting into an aggressive glare as she refused, once again, to back down. I had enjoyed this little game of ours the first time, and I was not above upping my game for another victory.

I twisted my mouth into a smirk, watching with amusement as her cheeks flared in response, her eyebrows twitching. Wanting her to know full well what I was doing, I mouthed, "I will win."

Bella's heartbeat fluttered as I continued to expose her to the full force of my mystic, predatory lure. We continued, unmoving, for three minutes and forty-two seconds. She would not falter – I had to up my game.

I leaned back in my chair now, eyes never leaving hers. I ran my hand through my hair, flexing as I did. Her heart beat faster, and her eyes seemed to lose some of their intensity.

_'Edward!'_ Alice thought to me, sounding alarmed, _'What are you doing to this poor girl? Her heart is thrumming like crazy!'_

She glanced back at me, and I mouthed, "proving myself."

_'Is that what they're calling it these days?'_ Alice was clearly exasperated, and I couldn't help but to chuckle.

As the bell rang, ending our game at a standstill, Bella stood quickly, shaking her head as if to get some unwanted thought or image out of it. I felt a twinge of irritation and hurt at this, and before I knew it, I had caught up to her as she made her way to her next class.

"Bella," I growled low as I walked closely behind her, "I don't give up. So don't be surprised when I try again to gain your friendship."

Stalking past her toward my History class, I heard her heartbeat flutter as she muttered under her breath, "Of course not."

_BELLA_

My entire weekend was spent in a haze. Edward Cullen had cemented his conceited roots in me so deep that I was overflowing with my feelings toward him. Annoyance, hate, admiration, wonder – always the same inane, cyclical flow of emotions, never seeming to cease. As I ate my meals, I pondered what his was. As I cleaned the house, I imagined him standing in the corner, smirking deliciously. As I drove to the supermarket, I recalled each time that he had coldly written me off. As I fell asleep each night, I could hear the voices that continued to warn me of his nature; _shut up, you offend me, the Cullens are dangerous, I don't give up._

I would be all too happy to ignore him, to bypass his existence entirely, if it were possible. I was not so lucky, however. He pulled me to him like a magnet – no, like a black hole – waiting to engulf my sanity and my self-respect. How could I avoid him when I was so inexplicably attracted to him?

My mind tried invariably to sort through the assortment of emotions I felt regarding him, and I never once came to a conclusion. It seemed I would be stuck in this ceaseless vortex of mystery and complexity, as it appeared that Edward Cullen had no intentions of backing down. This infuriated me; this excited me. I was hopeless.

Monday and Tuesday came and went – our mutual silence during English, our staring contest during lunch. It wasn't until Wednesday morning that I even remembered that I had something to fear.

"Oh,_ no_," I groaned, walking sluggishly toward English, "We have to present today. Lovely."

As if he had heard me loud and clear, I walked toward my seat only to find my trusty partner with a smirk playing on his lips. I took out my sheet that contained my script, complete with scribbled notes and reminders in the margin, and looked over it hastily. I had practiced it meticulously at home, even enlisting the help of Charlie. My grade was important, and my goal to not embarrass my partner even more so. I glanced over at him, and his eyes were deeply determined, though his expression seemed a little apprehensive.

Mr. Mason finally called on us to perform Act II, Scene II of Romeo and Juliet. Edward stood, his paper laying flat on his desk as he walked slowly up to the front of the classroom. I followed, hesitantly, my paper noisily cracking in my hands as I made the daunting march.

I took my place in the corner of the room, shifting the podium until it was at an angle, stepping on a chair behind it to appear at a height. For some reason, even without rehearsing together, I now had no doubt that he would know – know the blocking, know the pace with which to recite the fine iambic pentameter. I leaned carefully on the podium, my chin resting on my hand. Edward stood a couple yards away from me, posture relaxed and angled mostly toward me as he began:

"_But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
>It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.<br>Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
>Who is already sick and pale with grief."<em>

I found myself entranced in his flawless speech, his hypnotic voice.

"_It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
>O, that she knew she were!"<em>

His golden eyes bore into mine with fervent certainty, and I stopped breathing.  
><em><br>"…See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
>O, that I were a glove upon that hand,<br>That I might touch that cheek!"_

It took me longer than it should have to recognize my cue. I had to remind myself that I was Juliet, not Bella, at this moment.

"_O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?  
>Deny thy father and refuse thy name;<br>Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
>And I'll no longer be a Capulet.<em>

'_Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
>Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.<br>…What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
>By any other name would smell as sweet;<br>So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
>Retain that dear perfection which he owes<br>Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
>And for that name which is no part of thee<br>Take all myself."_

I'd have never imagined that looking directly into Edward's passionate gaze would allow the words to flow so easily. Edward's eyes never left mine either as he replied,

"_By a name  
>I know not how to tell thee who I am:<br>My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
>Because it is an enemy to thee;<br>Had I it written, I would tear the word."_

I saw something flicker in his eyes then – doubt? Fear? How strange that anything would sway him from his unbelievably relaxed, confident manner.

I gathered my senses, speaking,

"_Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,'  
>And I will take thy word.<br>O gentle Romeo,  
>If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully..."<em>

I saw a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth, as if he were fighting a smile. Edward/Romeo replied,

"_Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear  
>That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops—"<em>

I couldn't help but feel a smile begin to form on my own face as I replied,

"_O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,  
>That monthly changes in her circled orb,<br>Lest that thy love prove likewise variable."_

I paused, and as we continued our gaze, I vaguely realized that he had moved closer to me. I swallowed, turning my head to look behind me, uttering my last line as Juliet:

"_I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu!  
>…Stay but a little, I will come again."<em>

I backed carefully off of the chair and away from the podium, allowing Edward to take the spotlight. He turned to face our audience now as he spoke,

"_O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard.  
>Being in night, all this is but a dream,<br>Too flattering-sweet to be substantial.  
>A thousand times the worse, to want thy light.<br>…Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell,  
>His help to crave, and my dear hap to tell."<em>

Edward turned back toward me, our classmates applauding our effort. I didn't notice Mr. Mason clear his throat – Edward simply walked back to our seats, and I followed.

I felt, at this moment, that I would follow him wherever he went.

-SSS-

My fundamental senses took over the rest of the day, my mind in a total haze. When lunch hour began, I put one step in front of the other, eventually making my way to the usual chair in between Alice and Angela. I vaguely noticed Alice hand me a banana, Ben wave at me and Angela flash me her kind, maternal smile. I slowly peeled back the skin of the fruit, watching each organic thread stretch, noticing the fine textures of the edible flesh inside.

"Damn, Bella, are you high?" Jessica's voice, high and condescending, broke my trance.

"What?" I mumbled. Looking down at the contents in my hands, I gasped. I had successfully ripped the entire peel to tiny shreds, as if Alice had instead handed me string cheese. I had eaten the fruit, but too quickly, and my stomach acid was letting me know that.

Angela let out a small giggle, meeting my eyes when I turned toward her. "Are you okay, girl?" She kept her voice light and her smile affixed, but I could tell that she was indeed concerned.

"Guys, I'm fine. I don't know, I guess I just needed to destroy something," I looked back down at the yellow and cream colored stringy mess in my hands.

"Well, you sure did decimate it, Bella," Alice's singsong voice made my head snap up, and I found my eyes betray me by glancing over her tiny black head, toward the table where the Cullens sat. I let the instantaneous shock I felt drift into a swirl of bitterness and morose.

Edward sat squarely facing the table, back reclined, hands in his lap. He was staring intently down at them, intermittently squeezing them into fists. He wasn't looking at me, and I had no idea why that affected me at all. He didn't give anyone else the time of day. Had I really tricked myself into believing that I was somehow different, something special to him?

I checked the clock. Fifteen minutes until lunch period was over. It was raining outside, and essentially the entire staff and student body was indoors at the moment. As I stood, I noticed Angela fidget, and Alice follow my movements with her eyes, but they both waited for me to speak.

"I need to get some air," I told them flatly, buttoning my coat and tossing my hood up, "I'll see you guys in a bit." Keeping my eyes ahead of me the whole time, I made it through the doors outside.

How dare he say those things. His love…that I knew I was…that in his name he was my enemy…

And I, talking about his perfection, about him proclaiming his everlasting love…

No, that was Romeo and Juliet. There was no Edward and Bella, except for on a grade sheet in Mr. Mason's desk drawer. I was not special, certainly not to him.

In my hazy recollection, I looked up through the rain at a figure leaning on the portables nearest the parking lot. My lips turned up into a smile before my brain had a chance to decide whether or not it was a good idea.

"Jake!" Practically screaming, I ran over to him, stopping short. This was still the man I was bitter with, who could not be truthful with me. Oh, but I missed him so much!

"Bella," he smiled, though he made no move toward me. We stood maybe three feet apart, awkwardly close, and yet painfully far.

"What are you doing here, don't you have somewhere to be?" I questioned, trying to disguise my happiness from seeing him by accusing him of playing hooky. It was fair to say that my voice gave me away.

He just kept smiling that warm smile of his as he replied, "I came to do what you've been wanting all along, Bella. I've decided that I will tell you everything," he paused, and I kept my face as calm as I could, trying not to get my hopes up. "If you promise to be understanding, I will you tell you all that you want to know, Bella. I miss you," his voice broke at the end, and it was all I could do to not take a step toward him and close the gap between us.

"You really will?" I looked up into his brown eyes, hoping that this was going as well as I thought it was. "What made you change your mind?"

"I want you back, Bella," Jacob said earnestly. His smile faded then, and as his eyes focused on something behind me, I saw his face grow hard and furious. "And I want to keep you alive."

"What the hell?" I tried to ignore the whiplash effect of what was going on, turning slowly to see what in the world he reacted to so strongly.

Edward stood only five feet behind me, his face reflecting the same bitter anger that was in Jacob's. He kept his eyes firmly on Jake's as he took a couple more fluid steps until he hovered inches behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, feeling peeved that he had _just so happened_ to walk in on our conversation.

"You can't," Edward growled at Jacob, "You won't."

Jake smirked at him, eyes piercing, "She deserves to know. To make her own informed decisions on who she associates herself with."

"And of course, Jacob Black, _you_ are man's best friend. Surely she'd see it that way."

"Stop!" I squealed, throwing up both my hands between them, almost touching both of their chests as they had encroached around me, seeping hatred. "What the hell is going on? Where do you get off talking to Jacob that way?" I motioned toward Edward, "And you, Jake! You don't even know this guy! Oh, I'm sorry. That's just what I'm supposed to think, isn't it?"

They both turned their attention toward me, confusion crossing their features.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked, "All you need to know is that this guy is bad news."

"I'm trying to prevent any damage from being done," Edward said simply.

"Well," I fumed, "I'm sorry, but I'm already caught in some sort of family feud. I know that the Cullens have some strange beef with the Quileutes, and I will find out what it is. So I don't give a damn about damage being done, or who I should hang out with. Clearly I'm already lost there," My voice quieted, and I dropped my hands down to my sides.

"Bella," Jake began, trying to keep his voice soft, "If you come see me after school, I promise I'll tell you everything. You hate being in the dark from anything," he paused, waiting for me to look up at him, "And I hate being away from you. So please," he reached for my hand, and I let it stay limply in his, "Come back to me."

This moment should have been intimate. It was what I had been waiting for. Jacob was willing to include me in everything, to be his girlfriend again, nothing separating us from each other. It would be my Jacob, my sun, my anchor, and I once again. But I couldn't ignore the boy standing next to me. I looked over at him suddenly, and my breath hitched at the expression on my face. Edward looked pained, and for a moment, I nearly reached out to him. Nearly.

"Look," I began, talking mostly to Edward now, "I'm going to go see him, and that's that. I don't know what the hell this is all about, but I'm sick of feeling powerless." The bell rang then, and I dropped Jacob's hand, walking toward Geography without a look backward.

_EDWARD_

I kept my eyes warily on Jacob's back as he made his way out to his car, battling the urge to follow, to conveniently end his life before he escaped back to his sanctuary with the rest of them. How I had not figured out before that Jacob Black was part of this generation's sniffling pack was frustrating. How I had not figured out that he was also Bella's boyfriend was excruciating.

_'That was him, wasn't it?' _Alice was glancing at me, standing outside the cafeteria alone as the rest of the school scrambled to their classes.

I nodded once, slowly.

_'Bella is going to see him, isn't she,'_ Her mental voice nearly matched what I felt.

I nodded again.

"There's nothing I can do," I mumbled flatly, knowing Alice would hear.

_'That's not entirely true,'_ she thought, her mental voice seeming to pipe up with a hint of hope,_ 'You can be there for her when she returns. You can tell her your side of the story.'_

"I don't know, Alice, she probably won't want to be anywhere near me. She already doesn't as it is," my words stung as I said them, and their truth weighed me down. I already knew I wasn't going to class, but I could hardly drag my body toward the parking lot. What did I do now, sit and wait on my hands as the girl I can't live without learns the truth about me from a mutt? Yes, apparently that was exactly what I was going to do.

_'Edward,'_ Alice cautioned on her way to class_, 'It will be alright. Even though I can't see anything, call it a woman's intuition. Bella feels something for you, whether she realizes it or not. She won't deny you an explanation.'_

As I sat down in the front seat of my Volvo, I laughed helplessly.


	8. Chapter 8: Vortexes and Vipers

_**Note: **It dawned on me, thanks to some wonderful reviewers, that I haven't given any information about the treaty or any of my changes to it. This does not cover all of the points of the treaty (more to come in later chapters) but I think that posting this now will fill some gaps. This is short, I apologize, but I feel that it gets the job done. _

_Chapter Eight: Vortexes, Tidal Waves and Vipers_

_JACOB_

Pulling on my sweatpants in the outer rim of trees surrounding my house, I sighed, mentally exhausted from my patrol. Being on four legs was blissful, typically – the thrill of the run and the relinquishing of critical thinking in favor of sensory experience was freeing. But, of course, my whole existence was a cruel joke, so nothing ever was as sweet as it could be.

When I phased, I could hear the thoughts – the experiences – of the other members of my pack when they were also phased. Not only was this incredibly annoying, but there was an incredible amount of pressure I felt during this supernatural communication. I enjoyed being in leadership roles, but a part of me couldn't shake the strangeness of bending another person's will to my own. My feelings toward this continued to battle, one side never seeming to get the edge over the other. Honestly, I hardly ever had to exercise this power, and I was grateful that the inner war didn't have to wage constantly. However, when we were phased, I knew that at any moment I would have to assert my Alpha command, and my trepidation would continue.

Yes, my life was one big, cruel joke. As if having an inner battle with myself constantly wasn't enough stress, I had nothing but this _lifestyle_ to blame for losing the best companion I ever could have asked for in Bella. We grew up together, playing on the beach as children when she would visit every summer. Though I never thought of her romantically – and especially not sexually – until quite recently, I somehow always knew that we would end up together. When she moved to Forks permanently, we swiftly reconnected, the familiarity quickly spinning in a vortex with the two newer aforementioned ingredients, and we became a couple. We just worked, period. Two peas in a pod, and all that.

And then the Cullens decided to park their bone-pale asses in Forks, ruining everything. I had heard the legends, and the atmosphere of unease amongst older members of the tribe was palpable. My father darkened infinitesimally the minute he found out, and hasn't wavered since. I tried to disregard it, ignorantly believing that it had nothing to do with me. Then Sam disappeared, and the elders covered up what had really happened. Apparently, since Sam was the oldest, the gene was most active, and he was the first to experience the change. Jared and Paul, two years older than me, were next. I felt the tidal wave as it charged toward me, sweeping them up before finally reaching me. All the while, Bella and I had our first argument since debating which Power Ranger was the best.

After she broke things off with me, livid that I wouldn't disclose the secret with her, I figured – again, ignorantly – that this was as bad as it would get. Small towns have no secrets, and when news spread that Bella was hanging out with Alice Cullen, Billy felt it prudent to tell me. This is when I realized that it could get worse. I struggled, not knowing what I should do. I needed to protect Bella, not just because I cared a great deal for her, but because protecting the humans from vampires was in my blood. The only part of me that enabled me to sit quietly was the small voice in my conscience that kept telling me that Bella could make her own decisions, that making choices for her or overtly interfering in her life could only further damage our tenuous relationship. So I sat on my haunches until I finally snapped.

_"Wait, what?" Embry questioned, flabbergasted. _

_ "I told you, I'm going to tell Bella our secret. I'm just giving you all a heads up."_

_ Jared tilted his head, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You aren't thinking this through, Jake."_

_ "I've had plenty of time to think it through. This is the best course, I believe. If I tell her, I get her back. If I get her back, she'll probably spend less time with the bloodsuckers."_

_Jared looked around at all of our faces before resting his gaze back on mine. "I don't mean to be that guy, but, doesn't that violate the treaty?"_

_ A murmur arose from all of them as they contemplated this, and I ignored it, tightening my hands into fists. I continued to stare at Sam, knowing that he had the most influence, other than I. That would not save him now._

_ "As Alpha, I have determined that a special case can be made for Bella."_

_ "You can't just do that. She's just a girl. You haven't even imprinted on her," Quil pointed out._

_ "Imprint or not…" I trailed off, shaking my head before continuing, "This isn't just about me. If the rumors are true, she is getting closer with the Cullens."_

_ "Wait," Quil started, "Are you going to tell her all of it? Including who they really are?"_

_ "I won't go that far," I clarified, "I don't want to disrupt any other portion of the treaty. The treaty states that we are not allowed to openly reveal our true nature to humans, and the same goes for them. If she ever learns about the existence of vampires from their interference, that part of the treaty will remain active."_

_ Sam shook his head incredulously. "Jacob, I implore you, do not do this. She is safer ignorant. We all are. If the Cullens don't agree with your exception regarding the treaty – which they may very well not – what would happen, then? The likely course of action beneficial to both parties would be to eradicate the human."_

_ "Trust me, Sam, I have confidence that they would not be willing to kill Bella. Besides, she won't be their problem anymore. I'll take care of her."_

_ "Oh please, Jake," Jared rolled his eyes, "You're just being selfish. You want Bella back, and this is the only way you can. Though I can't entirely blame you, I just don't see how you can bend the treaty on a whim like this."_

_ There was a short pause, and just as I was about to say something, Sam held up his hand._

_ "Wait, guys. I think this might actually be a decent idea. I think it would be ignorant of us to say that we all don't feel something coming from this girl. I don't want to sound prophetic, but I think it's safe to say that we can all see her as being a little bit different from other humans."_

_ The silence continued, and it seemed that I didn't have to issue an Alpha command after all. How pleasant._

So, I resolved to confront her at school. One Wednesday, during their lunch period, I lingered on the edge of the miniscule campus, enjoying the soft rain. I had never expected her to actually come out during lunch, alone and looking quite frustrated. I smiled as I watched her walk closer to where I stood, her scowl almost as adorable as her grin under the thick hood of her jacket. I wanted to believe she wasn't wandering aimlessly, that she instead felt drawn to me, despite her conscious mind not knowing I was there.

When she finally did see me, I was filled with hope that this would work out. That was when _he_ walked toward us, and all the concern I had for her safety and well-being tripled. The only emotion I felt at that instant besides anger was jealousy – fire-breathing, raging jealousy. Was it the irrefutable grace and beauty he exuded? Was it the way he approached us was like a lion protecting his den? Was it the way he scrutinized me, overwhelmingly snakelike, so deviously in control that I knew that his arms were just twitching, just begging to wrap around me, jaw just itching to latch onto me?

No, it wasn't any of those. It was the mystifying claim he seemed to hold over Bella, the way he angled his body toward her, the way he _just so happened_ to arrive after I had promised her that I would tell her everything. The viper had some serious nerve, encroaching on what was mine.

When she had promised to meet up with me, to hear what I had to say, I left, feeling his icy glare on my back as I retreated to my motorcycle. It wasn't until I was halfway home that I felt the unease multiply and solidify inside me. It wasn't just Alice Cullen that Bella was involved with.


	9. Chapter 9: Reality

_Previously in Chapter Seven, BPOV:_

"I came to do what you've been wanting all along, Bella. I've decided that I will tell you everything."

This moment should have been intimate. It was what I had been waiting for. Jacob was willing to include me in everything, to be his girlfriend again, nothing separating us from each other. It would be my Jacob, my sun, my anchor, and I once again. But I couldn't ignore the boy standing next to me. I looked over at him suddenly, and my breath hitched at the expression on my face. Edward looked pained, and for a moment, I nearly reached out to him. Nearly.

"Look," I began, talking mostly to Edward now, "I'm going to go see him, and that's that. I don't know what the hell this is all about, but I'm sick of feeling powerless." The bell rang then, and I dropped Jacob's hand, walking toward Geology without a look backward.

_Chapter Nine: Reality_

_ALICE_

To say the atmosphere in the house after school was tense was a grotesque understatement. My Jasper felt it necessary to take a walk, and I was glad that he did, because Rosalie was the embodiment of fury. Emmett, too intimidated by his mate to bother consoling, stood next to me as we watched her pace the bottom floor of our house. Poor Esme was straining in her composure, wanting so badly to reach out and hold her daughter, both in an effort to comfort and also to prevent a large, worn track in the hardwood floor.

"Edward won't let anything bad happen to us. He'll find a way to stop Bella from speaking out about anything she discovers, I just know it," Emmett quietly voiced his thoughts, nervously running his hand through his hair, which was one of his favorite human mimicries.

"Calm down, please, Rosalie," Carlisle uttered as he descended the stairs, "I believe that what Alice has seen is proof enough, and if you consider the way Edward and Bella are attached…"

Rosalie stopped pacing, glaring at Carlisle with fierce, piercing eyes. Our father did not waver, however, and I readied myself to speak before he continued his thought, "Rosalie, it would be ignorant to say that you don't see it. The way they interact, the way you have seen Bella react to him, the way Edward feels so connected to her. It all makes sense. They are mated, and it is inevitable that Bella will learn our secret."

"Carlisle, how you can be so blasé is completely beyond me," My sister retorted, swinging her blonde locks behind her in disgust, "Not only does this mean we would have to leave Forks so quickly, but you will once again be conveniently placed in a position where you _have no choice _but to end a human life and create another monster."

"Wow, Rose, thinking of someone else for once," Emmett muttered jokingly, warranting a death glare from his mate.

"Rosalie, seriously," I interceded lightly, "Everything will be fine. I haven't seen anything in the near future that has anything to do with conflicts, and I'm monitoring Bella now to see if she will consciously decide to tell anyone about wolves or vampires. We'd be able to stop her if she tried, and I really doubt it will come to that. She is very bright, and not a big gossip. I wouldn't worry."

"What about Edward?" She challenged, and I was slightly taken aback by her outlook. She always had a fierce devotion for our family unit, and though I was well aware of it, I was still shocked by her evident concern for her brother. "Will she ruin everything for us, for him? Of course, he has to find his mate in a human who is already involved with conniving wolves. Yes, I've seen her at school. She is smart, sure, but nothing special. She's human, after all; what's to stop her from shouting our secret at the top of her lungs once she finds out? This could easily turn into a huge mess, and I, for one, don't feel like picking up after it."

"Rose, he can't pick and choose his mate," Emmett began, "Besides, I think she's much better than any other potentials. You just have to have faith in all of us, that we will prevent anything from getting out. And on the whole human thing, I was still a weak little one when you found me, remember?"

Rosalie nodded at her mate, though her expression did not waver. "This already breaks the treaty," Rosalie turned toward Carlisle now, addressing him as she spoke, "When do we get to break some necks? I have to agree on one thing; I'd much rather snap some wolf spine than Bella's."

I shuddered at the thought, grateful that no similar visions arose.

"No, absolutely not," Carlisle answered with authority, "We will not consider the treaty breached. Because Bella is Edward's mate, we will see this through as though she were already one of us."

"But she isn't!" Rosalie flailed, beginning to realize her side of the battle was the losing side, "She might never be! This isn't safe!"

"She will be," I spoke softly.

Esme turned to me, sadness filling her expression. "Alice, dear, have you seen anything of the sort?"

I almost resorted to lying, but thought better of it. "No," I simply replied.

"See?" Rosalie waved her arms frantically.

"That doesn't mean much, Rose," Emmett walked over to her now, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Bella doesn't have enough information, there hasn't been enough time for her to make a decision."

"Whatever happens, Rosalie, we have to let Edward and Bella hash it out. These are their lives, and we cannot interfere unless absolutely necessary," Carlisle summed up my thoughts well, and I smiled as we all felt the conversation cease at our father's closing statement.

_BELLA_

When the last period ended for the day, I practically ran to my car – partly because I wanted to get to Jacob fast, to learn what he had to say, and partly because I didn't want to be conveniently stopped by any rogue Cullens. I made it through the parking lot with only a few close calls in the way of falls, and quickly roared the engine of my trusty Chevy to life. I was getting closer to my goal, I could feel it. The adrenaline began to flow through me as I impatiently waited my turn to exit the lot, and my mind raced. I would finally know why Jacob, Sam and the others had mysteriously disappeared, not being able to disclose much with their loved ones. I would finally know why he had physically changed so much, and why he had felt the need to hide the reason from me. And, finally, I would know why the Quileutes and Cullens had a grudge against one another, and how any of that affected me.

Before I had a chance to prepare myself fully, I was parked along the side of the Blacks' house. I scrambled out of my Chevy, stumbling like a crazy person toward the front door. Jacob opened it before I ran up the steps, and he walked down to meet me.

"Bella, I'm so glad you actually came!" He smiled my favorite smile, though the apparent smugness of his voice sent a twinge of an unnamed negative emotion through me. "Let's go walk, and I'll tell you what you need to hear."

I followed him wordlessly until we began to be encompassed in trees, clearly not within hearing range of anyone. The rain had slowed to a drizzle, which – to my disdain – I was growing to accept as _comfortable_ weather. He stopped us, turning to face me, his expression all business.

"Do you remember the legends, Bella?"

"Of course," I muttered, firm in my resolve to stay calm.

"What about them?"

"That the Quileutes descended from wolves, and there were spirit warriors. They fought off cold ones," I said the words lifelessly. I had rolled these stories over and over in my head for the past month, trying to find any semblance of knowledge. I hadn't been successful. I had never believed in anything supernatural, though I liked to think of myself as having an open mind on the subject. I was simply a see-it-to-believe-it type of girl, and though the prospect of Jacob actually being some sort of wolfy spirit warrior did cross my mind, I never gave it merit. It was just a story, after all, right?

Jake took my left hand in his then, shuffling in his pocket for something with the other hand. His lips turned up into a genuine smile as he withdrew his hand, a glistening silver chain in his russet fingers. He raised my wrist gently, hooking the bracelet in place. I watched in fascination as the delicate chain sparkled against my skin, one single embellishment upon it – a wolf made of carefully carved, polished wood, almost the exact same color as Jacob's skin. It had a small gathering of soft, black strands that I briefly wondered were locks of Jacob's hair flawlessly attached to the tail, making it even more lifelike and personal. Stepping back, releasing my hand, he sighed, and caught my eyes in his.

"Thanks," I breathed, a little stunned by his gift. I had not expected that.

Jake just smiled, his expression growing more and more nervous with each passing second. "Bella, what you need to know is that the legends are true, even to this day. There are some among us who hold the gene to transform. Though we no longer leave our bodies as spirit warriors, there are some of the new generation – my generation – that have the ability to morph into the form of a great wolf."

I stared at Jacob now, and felt my head start to spin lightly. What was he saying?

"A wolf?" I responded blankly, staring into his eyes. "You're telling me that you, and Sam, and…" I had to take a breath, "…can somehow transform into a wolf? Like a video game?" I found myself twisting my new accessory around my arm nervously.

Jake laughed his deep, full laugh. "Yes, Bella, I can. We all can – Sam, Jared, Paul, even Quil and Embry. To be technical, we're a pack, and our duty is to defend our people and the human race." He slammed his fist to his chest, like some kind of hero.

I stared at him, not really seeing anything. Was I talking to Jacob? My best friend, my boyfriend? I struggled to control my breathing, and I became even dizzier, trying to focus on his face. "Wait. You're part of a wolf pack? You transform into a wolf…and…wait, so aren't you kind of a…werewolf?"

Jake laughed again, grabbing my hands to help steady me. "Yeah, I guess. It's more like shape-shifting, but it's easier to think of that way I'm sure."

I had to keep a rational mind about this, to keep my mind open to the possibility Jake was telling the truth. "What do you mean," I tried to comprehend my own words as I formed them, still staring at nothing, "You defend the people?"

"Well, that's why we exist, Bella. Why we existed for all these years. To protect ourselves and others from what originally threatened us."

I paused. "Oh," I blinked, finding some solace in the authenticity and composure in his eyes. "The cold ones." _But wait, wasn't it the Cullens that they have a problem with?_

I shut my eyes, hoping to stop the spinning confusion I was feeling now. Jake seemed to sense my trouble and pulled me into him, holding me close to his extremely warm, muscular body. After a few deep breaths, I decided to take advantage of the moment of silence and think about what he had told me, surrounded by nothing but the light rain, soft rustling of foliage, and the gentle rhythmic exhalations.

Jacob Black just admitted to me that the reason he had grown a half a foot and now has a ridiculously hot body temperature is because he has some genetic code to transform into a giant wolf. The reasoning behind this, of course, is typical of any such story. He is a protector, born out of necessity, a counter to a great threat against humanity. In his stories, this threat was referred to as cold ones, blood-drinkers who slaughtered humans for revenge and for sustenance. In my experience, though, the wolves' threat was my classmates at my measly high school, five gorgeous, outcast teenagers with a propensity to stalk, annoy, and confuse. That just didn't add up in my mind.

For a brief moment I pictured my Jacob, arms thrown to the side, knees bent, face thrown toward the heavens in the middle of a fierce howl. In the blink of an eye, an oversized wolf stood in his place, muzzle angled down, a snarl rippling from the bowels of the beast. As much as this image should have frightened me, should have clued me in to some possible mental instability on both our parts, I was not fazed. Somehow I had trouble finding Jacob anything other than warm, protective, and overflowing with positivity.

Refocusing my attention on Jake's massive arms around me, warming me in the midst of our damp, coastal setting, I pushed these thoughts aside, and moved to look up into his eyes. He smiled down at me, and with one deep breath and a silent resolution, I stood on my tiptoes, my lips meeting his.

He bent down for me, and we kissed, gradually losing ourselves in the moment. I ran my fingers up and down his arm, only to shiver at the warmth, though I wasn't sure why I expected anything different. I breathed in, opening my mouth to deepen the kiss, but hesitated. The scent was not right. And the taste…I licked his lower lip before resuming our kiss, though I internally recoiled, not satisfied with it. It wasn't sweet and crisp, like I thought it should have been. Hadn't it been different, before?

I kept my hands on his biceps, but my grasp wavered. This skin should not be so hot. In fact, wasn't it usually cooler than my own?

Frustrated, I broke the kiss, staring back into a pair of lustful, golden eyes.

No, these eyes were deep brown – black, even.

I took a step back, my breath coming unevenly, though only in part due to the nature of the kiss.

"Jake…" I mumbled, struggling to comprehend what was going on.

"Bella, is something wrong?" His concern look shot more unnamed negative emotions through me, and I let go of him, taking a few more steps backward.

"Please," I begged, my hands shaking, "I just need to go, okay? I don't feel…right."

Nothing felt right here.

He looked at me, multiple emotions crossing his face before he finally sighed, taking my hand and walking me back toward the house. I complied, letting him lead. I had trouble thinking clearly, let alone walking.

As soon as we reached the house, I headed straight for my truck, and he followed.

"Jake, I'm sorry, I just need to think for a minute. I won't drive home yet if I don't feel comfortable with being behind the wheel," I managed, resisting the sudden urge to vomit. He nodded reluctantly, keeping my hand in his.

"Bella, I care very much about you," He spoke softly, his eyes burning the truth of his words into me, "Please, don't do this…"

"Do what?" I sputtered back, unable to raise my voice higher than a rough mumble.

"You're leaving me for good," Jacob stated.

I could not answer him, and I knew why. I knew that I couldn't be with him – that I _shouldn't_ be with him. He knew it before I did. Jacob no doubt thought he had scared me off, that I couldn't handle being with a creature out of a comic book. My reaction to our kiss must have told him that. There was no way he knew that my being with him was impossible due to the fact that my mind wandered constantly to the porcelain arms and glorious face of the boy that was so attached to my being he might as well be my own shadow.

His expression grew increasingly angrier by the second, and I managed a small nod, backing up into my truck, releasing his hand.

I saw something in his eyes, then, that made my heart stop. They turned, they clicked. His expression went from upset, frustrated boy to hardened, resolved man. This new look made me shudder – it resembled pure hatred, pure evil. This was not the Jacob I once knew.

"I guess I'll see you around, Bella."

I drove off before I had a chance to look back at him, and I suddenly had a name for those strange, unnamed emotions I felt earlier. Heartache.

-SSS-

Parking my truck in front of Angela's house, I took my phone out of my purse hesitantly. I really had driven fast, but nothing negative came out of it, so I shook it off with a sigh. I found Angela's number and called it, breathing a sigh of relief when she answered on the third ring.

"Ang, I'm outside, are you busy?"

"What? No, come in. My parents are out with my brothers, so we're cool to hang for a little bit. What's wrong?"

Intuitive Angela. "I just really need someone to talk to right now," I couldn't stop my voice from shaking.

With that, she stood on the front porch, waving me in. I carefully meandered over to her, finding my way to her couch once inside. I flopped down on it, grabbing my head in my hands.

"What happened, Bella? You look terrible!"

"Ugh," I groaned, "I just saw Jake," I caught my breath, not bothering to look up for her expression, "He's really changed, Ang, and long story short, we just ended things for good."

"Why?" She sat next to me, rubbing my back soothingly.

"Well," I turned to look at her now, her warmth and kindness opening me up, "I just wasn't sure I could get past his changes. They're big, and, well…" I struggled for the words, knowing I couldn't possibly tell her about our friendly neighborhood watchdogs, "…just irreconcilable."

"What could be so big that you guys had to call it quits for good? Did you talk about it thoroughly?"

"Yeah, I mean, there wasn't much to say. I can't get past what he is. I mean, what he's become, it's just, not good…"

"Bella," Angela said, eyeing me with a hint of suspicion, "I have to ask, does this have to do with another guy?" My frustrated, anguished look made her backpedal, "Or another girl?"

I gulped, resting my head against her shoulder, for both the comfort and the excuse of not having to look her in the eye. It was hard enough as it was, admitting what I had buried inside. "I, yes. I mean, a guy, sort of…"

"Bella…"

"Look, Ang," I let out an exasperated sigh, "I am just so confused over what I think right now…you have no idea…" My eyes began to water, and I shut them tightly, fighting back.

She wrapped her small arms around my back, rubbing tiny circles with her hands. "Please, girl, just say it out loud. I promise it will help you."

"For weeks…I didn't realize it. I still don't…I'm not sure. All I know for certain is that I can't get him out of my mind!" My voice rose on the last breath of my confession, and I shook. "Why can't I get him out of my mind?" I screamed now, causing Angela to release me.

"Bella, I'm sure you know the answer! Look, you need to follow your heart. You should never, ever ignore what you feel. For a while, I did that with Ben, and I will always regret that we hadn't connected sooner. However, I wouldn't change how any of it happened for the world! So please, Bella, you have to admit it to yourself. That's the first step in all of this."

I looked at her, fresh tears on my cheeks. "I…"

"You what?"

"I think I've fallen for Edward Cullen."

Angela paused, looking at me with a carefully neutral expression.

"What about Jake?"

I looked up at her incredulously. "I will always have feelings for him, Angela. But I just…I can't be with him. It's not possible. It doesn't even feel like I have a choice anymore."

_EDWARD_

Waiting helplessly outside the treaty line for Bella to return from seeing Jacob Black, I counted the needles on the evergreen I lounged in, trying to retain any amount of calm I could. 40,678 needles later, I heard Bella's truck muscle it's way past me, pushing it's inner limits of speed. I abruptly regretted not bringing a vehicle with me. Following her in the cover of dense forest, she made the wrong turn off the freeway, but it didn't take long for me to realize where she was headed.

Once Bella parked outside Angela Weber's house, I stood awkwardly at the trees that lay just beyond her yard, battling with whether this constituted as an illegal stalker scenario or if I could brush it off as a concerned man for the well being of the woman he deeply cared for. Bella's broken sentences and sobs from inside the house compelled me to stay, and I waited, anticipating any news that could clue me in as to how much she learned.

I already knew that her knowledge of supernatural beings would not be discussed. Without the privilege of a look inside Bella's mind, I was only privy to what she confided to her trusted friend. I knew Bella would not disclose any information Jacob had given her, and I briefly wondered why it was that I still stood outside this house, listening intently for anything useful.

"Bella," Angela said, "I have to ask, does this have to do with another guy? Or another girl?"

"I, yes. I mean, a guy, sort of…" I stopped my shallow breathing suddenly. I did not anticipate this.

"Bella…" '_She clearly has deep feelings for him…I've noticed them grow for a while now. I wonder, had she truly has not realized them until just now?'_

"Look, Ang," Bella sighed, "I am just so confused over what I think right now…you have no idea…"

"Please, girl, just say it aloud. I promise it will help you." _'Bella, you need to talk this out. Keeping it holed inside of you won't help anything.'_

"For weeks…I didn't realize it. I still don't…I'm not sure. All I know for certain is that I can't get him out of my mind! Why can't I get him out of my mind?" Bella screamed now, and I felt an odd sensation bloom from within me. It felt like an electrical current, running through my spine and radiating energy throughout my core. The magnet pull I felt toward her increased along with this sensation, and I waited with baited breath for more.

Angela continued to open her up, but I focused on the odd feeling my cold, stone body couldn't seem to shake.

"I…"

"You what?"

"I think I've fallen for Edward Cullen."

I took off for the house now at full speed. I needed to talk to Carlisle.

-SSS-

"Son, what is it?"

I stepped into Carlisle's office, pausing as I noticed the rest of my family vacate the house in an attempt to give us privacy. _Thank you, Alice._

"I needed to talk to you about Bella."

"Has she learned of the wolves? Or perhaps of our identities?"

"I'm not sure, honestly. I didn't get to talk to her after she left the reservation. This is about something else…" I lowered my gaze to the floor, the strange feeling that I experienced outside Angela's house resurfacing in a peculiar echo.

"I see. No matter what transpired, we'll be prepared, and we'll keep Bella's best interest in mind. I can tell that is what matters to you the most."

Raising my gaze to my father, I nodded quickly. "Look," I explained, looking my father straight in the eye, "I don't know why it happened. All I can tell you is that I couldn't ignore her from the beginning, and it gets increasingly more difficult. Is this extremely crazy, Carlisle? What does this make me?"

"What are you implying, Edward?"

"Carlisle, I'm a vampire. I can't…" I struggled between the truth and the reality, "I shouldn't be involved with her, at all. She should be nothing more to me than a student I share a classroom with. That is all there should ever be. For God's sake, one of _us_ should never be that close to a human we didn't intend to kill anyways!"

My father looked at my patiently._ 'And?'_

"And I can't keep away from her! It's not just her blood, father. It's her voice, and the way she reacts to me so strongly, both rejecting me and being drawn to me. It's her hidden mind, the way she and I have made a silent yet prominent relationship with one another – she radiates intrigue and wonder, and I can't stop myself from finding ways into her life. I'm terrible, and I think I've always been fully aware of what an awful, hideous game I was playing, but I certainly did not realize how dangerous it would become…"

"Edward, I'm afraid I don't see the same danger that you seem to feel. To me, my son, it seems that you gravitate towards her for a reason. I think that Bella may be more than just an average human, and I think that your connection with her may be much more than simple inquisition or even admiration."

"Carlisle…"

"You haven't done anything yet, Edward. You haven't exposed our secret, you haven't attacked her."

"But, I will, won't I? It's inevitable! I mean it quite literally when I say that I cannot stay away from Bella."

"I know, son."

"Then why does that not alarm you?" My frustration was gaining, but a part of me was pleased at my father's optimism. Was there really a chance?

"I have faith in you. And from what little I know about Bella, I have a feeling that things may turn out to be better than even you might expect."

I briefly recalled Alice's words to me in the clearing over a week ago. "Carlisle, regardless of if she is my mate or not-"

"Which I have no doubt that she is," He smoothly cut me off, smiling.

I gave him a look before continuing, "Regardless, do you think that there is a chance that I can have a relationship with her? Even just as friends?"

"Of course I do, Edward. I know how averse you are of the idea of having any kind of intimacy with humans. But it is clear to me how much you care for Bella, and I believe that you deserve every chance at happiness. If she is what you desire, I think that is all the more reason to pursue this, my son."

I hesitated, grasping what my father had just said to me. "Even with the risk to our secret?"

"I swear, Edward, if this ends badly, I will rip you apart!"

'_Dammit, Rose!'_ I heard the rest of my family think in reaction to my sister's outburst, and I couldn't help but smile.

"I promise," I began, knowing that my entire family was now listening, "I will do everything I can to protect our secret. But Carlisle, you are right. I don't think I have a choice anymore."


	10. Chapter 10: Sanguinity

_Chapter Ten: Sanguinity_

_BELLA_

In English, I sat quietly, trying to focus on the lecture and failing. My thoughts swirled around the revelations Jacob had explained, and when I wasn't picturing the people who were once my friends turning into giant wolves, my eyes took impermissible glances from the corner of my vision toward Edward. His face was unreadable, and he seemed about as focused on the lecture as I was. I had been given an answer, and yet I was left with more questions than when I began. Why did the Quileutes turn into wolves? Did they really, or was Jacob making this up? If I were to accept it, to believe Jacob, what did that mean? Was it possible that fairy tales and myths were exaggerations and insinuations rather than imagined realms and creatures of dreams? As much as I did want to believe Jacob, it was hard to be convinced of something so unrealistic without seeing it with my own two eyes. If that part of the legend was true, what was stopping the other half? Were the cold ones real as well? Did that explain the extreme animosity between the Quileute tribe and the Cullen family? Shape-shifters and cold ones – werewolves and vampires. I took another small glance at Edward, and briefly imagined him with fangs and a cape, surrounded by cobwebs and bats in a dungeon somewhere. I bit my lip to avoid laughing out loud. Edward was intimidating, but surely not on the same level as a horrifying creature of the night.

Thursday and Friday passed by in this fashion, with lunchtime the only real pulse-pounding moment. My gaze seemed to always lock itself onto the gorgeous Cullen no matter what – if I told my eyes to focus on something else, they rebelled, each attempt more futile than the last. What really drove me crazy, though, was the fact that Edward never once looked up at me. What was his game? I finally admit to myself that I have irrational, unwarranted, yet powerful feelings for him, and once I do, he shows less interest in me. Perhaps it was my imagination that he ever was as aware of me as I was of him.

The weekend was torturous, the little amount of homework I had being the focal point. Charlie was gone fishing during the daylight hours, and we had little to share during dinner. Sunday night, laying in bed at an unreasonably early hour, my phone buzzed beside me.

_Leah: You're lucky he has things to distract him._

_ Me: I'm sorry Leah, but I can't be with him, it's better this way._

_ Leah: Whatever the reason, I'm sure you made the right decision. Doesn't mean I have to like it._

_ Me: I know._

_ Leah: Just promise me it's not because of the Cullens._

Staring at her message for a time, I sighed, turning it on silent and drifting to sleep.

I found myself on a park bench, one that I instantly recognized, and I was alone in the middle of the clearing. I heard the wind blow softly, the stillness being interrupted by the bristling leaves. A fog seemed to settle around me, dimming everything and not allowing for much tone or contrast.

"I'm glad you finally admitted it," a soft voice from behind me spoke. I stood up, startled, whirling to glance behind. No one was there, and I suddenly became unnerved. In the distance, I heard a great wolf howling, and shivers ran down my spine. I heard another, from a different direction, and then a third, in a new direction. I spun frantically, my breath coming fast as I began to panic. A movement caught my eye, and I turned to focus on it, seeing a silhouette about twenty feet away, feet apart, knees bent, arms tensed. I couldn't give them an identity – not even a gender. All I saw was their wide grin, flashing white teeth the only distinctive feature through the haze. I stepped backward in fear, stumbling as the backs of my knees made contact with the bench seat. I flopped gracelessly back onto it, my eyes wide and my body shaking. The figure didn't move an inch, but continued to look in my direction, their malicious sneer dominating the scene before me.

The wind picked up suddenly, calming back to its former strength just as quickly.

"I'll always be here with you," the wind whispered, "You have nothing to fear."

I blinked, and though the hazy fog still blanketed the clearing, the figure had vanished, and the wolves had stopped howling. I continued to take quick breaths, unable to quell the anxiety as I stood, forcing my knees to stay strong. Continuing to gaze into the ethereal fog, I felt a presence behind me – close to me. I could feel the energy there, swelling and becoming a current that traveled hot down my back. Breath tickled through my hair and onto my neck, and I couldn't think the commands to give my muscles to turn around. My upper arms felt a pressure, and I realized whoever it was had placed their hands there, their grasp gentle and comforting, yet fierce and protective. My breath increased again, but this time it was not from fear. I wanted this mysterious wind-carried being to embrace me, to surround me with their commanding, captivating aura.

-SSS-

Monday morning, I walked with fervor into English. I was at a comfortable spot now, mentally, as comfortably as one could possibly be. Who cares whether or not Jacob and his tribe could turn into giant, heroic wolves? Who cares if Leah blames the Cullens for Jake and I breaking up? I had become so wrapped up in this strange investigation, playing detective to find out why the Cullens and Quileutes were at each other's throats, and the only answers I ended up with were shrouded in mystery and fiction. I felt relieved and unchained because I no longer had a place in that quarrel. Whether or not any of the mythical aspects were true were not my concern. I did not believe in ghosts, Santa Claus, werewolves, or vampires. Sitting in my chair as Mr. Mason began class, my conscious briefly questioned my logic; why was it, then, that I believed whole-heartedly in the mysterious protector that came on the wind?

"Before we get into today's lecture, I wanted to give back your partner grades for the Romeo and Juliet performances. Most of you did well, and those of you who need to do supplementary assignments, your papers will say _'please see me'_ on the top corner. A couple of you actually managed a 100% out of me. I'm pleased," he walked slowly, zigzagging down the cramped aisles, handing each student their individual rubric. I glanced up at Edward, and he was looking at me, smiling serenely. I blinked, barely noticing Mr. Mason lay a paper on my desk. Appraising it, the big red _100%_ circled in the top corner caught my attention instantly.

"Congratulations, Bella," Edward noted quietly, "You were excellent."

"No, it was all you. I just followed your lead."

He laughed lightly. "I politely disagree."

I continued to glance over my rubric, noticing what Mr. Mason had scribbled in the note boxes: lines flowed well; time spent practicing was evident; great chemistry with partner; took the character of Juliet seriously. I shivered, rereading the third note.

"King Cullen," I muttered, "You disagree with everything I do."

"Incorrect. And stop calling me that," I wouldn't look up at him, but I could hear the sly smile in his voice.

"It's an appropriate nickname," I defended, "Though I think 'King Conundrum' is more accurate."

He shifted to look at me incredulously, and I gave him my best glare.

"You've been nothing but uncertain. Saving me, dispelling me, helping me, avoiding me; then you wanted to be my friend, you refused to give up when I turned you down, and the entire time you gave me mixed signals," I sighed, catching my breath, hoping no one around us heard my rant, "Why won't you just tell me what game you're trying to play? What exactly do you want from me?" _Not what I want from you, that is certain._

He appraised me for a moment before shaking his head slightly, smiling tentatively as he replied, "Isabella," He lingered on my full name, emphasizing it, "I want from you exactly what you want from me."

I blinked, almost afraid that he somehow knew what I had confessed last week to Angela and myself, and I felt my cheeks heat up instantly. "You don't know that."

"Bella Swan," Mr. Mason's stern voice broke me from my fixation, "Could you please face the front of the room and pay attention? You too, Edward Cullen."

I suddenly noticed how Edward and I had twisted ourselves toward each other, our bodies angled together. My hands were outstretched onto his desk, and he had grabbed the backside of my chair for leverage. We instantly straightened out, and my face reheated with embarrassment as I heard my classmates whisper and giggle at us being caught in the moment.

When lunchtime arrived, I reached our table, only to hesitate behind my usual chair. Angela sat in it, leaning over Alice as she sketched something on a pad of paper, Ben sitting two seats away, enjoying his burrito as he tried not to eavesdrop. I saw Jess hesitantly looking over at Alice, obviously fascinated but still too wary of all things Cullen to get much closer. Mike had his arm slung over her shoulders, munching on his own lunch.

I sat in Angela's usual seat, clearing my throat to get their attention.

"Bella," Angela regarded me without looking up, "Alice is sketching out some ideas for dresses. Gosh, I'm so excited. She has such an eye for detail, and knows exactly what we'd look great in! She's dead set on these dresses being available in Port Angeles, too."

I looked over, noticing the elegant penmanship. She had drawn four ladies, with hair beautifully done, faces glowing, and dresses that seemed vibrant and sparkling despite being nothing more than graphite and white paper.

Angela finally turned toward me, eyes eager and hands clasped together, "Yours is so beautiful, Bella! You and I should go to Port Angeles this week!"

"Absolutely not," Alice affirmed, and we stared at her sudden, unexpected assessment. "Well, you can, but only to shop for Angela. I will take Bella on Saturday for ourselves. No exceptions!"

"What about me?" Jessica miffed, crossing her arms haughtily.

"You can go with us," I added, realizing I had become just as excited as the rest of them about this silly event. "Angela, Jess, let's go Friday! I guess I'll be helping you guys get your outfits," Alice nodded, pointing urgently at her sketches, "Which, apparently, have already been picked out for you."

"Perfect," Angela smiled, and Jess nodded in response. Just like that, I had not only been wrapped up into the hype of Prom, but I had also let my newfound friend – and Edward's sister – pick out my outfit and offer to accompany me to procure it. Excellent.

-SSS-

The rest of the week, excitement over the upcoming gala began to mount, with the entire junior class bustling around, putting up posters and advertizing the voting that will take place to determine this year's theme. The candidates were Luau, Casino Royale, Fairytale Happily Ever After, and Masquerade. The student senate would reveal the winner Friday during lunch, and it was then that I sat anxiously beside the rest of my friends as our very own Mike Newton commanded the school's attention, banging on a table and waving his hands.

"Students of Forks High, I am proud to say that the votes have been tallied, and the theme for this year's Prom has been decided!" He waved an envelope in the air, and the students began to chant, _"Open it! Open it!"_

"Okay all, here is the verdict," Mike screamed over the chants, reaching into the envelope and slowly, as to increase the anticipation, pulled out the slip of paper from within.

"This year's Prom theme is Masquerade!"

The cheers began, mixed with some boo's and a few expletives, and I turned to Angela.

"Masquerade? This should be interesting," I noted.

"Yes, definitely. I hadn't considered needing to wear a mask," Angela added.

Alice smiled and nodded, "The dresses should work magnificently with these masks!" She pulled out a printout that included several gorgeous, intricately-made masquerade masks.

"Wonderful," Jessica quipped, "I hope it doesn't ruin my makeup."

We all laughed happily, the excitement of Prom seeming to double.

"Well, we're going tonight, guys! Alice, where can we get those masks?"

Alice looked at me knowingly, "Don't worry Bella, I already got them! I'll give you yours tomorrow when I see you, alright?"

I blinked, wondering if there was anything Alice wasn't prepared for. She had thought to buy them before the announcement of the theme was made – I doubt anyone else would have done that. Shaking my head at the thought, I replied, "Yes, of course."

-SSS-

"Hey, Angela!" I greeted the lovely brunette as I crawled into the passenger seat of her car. I had driven home after school, dropping off my books and freshening up for our evening at Port Angeles. I had only been there once, a few months ago with Jacob, and was thrilled to be there again, especially in the company of girlfriends – regardless of what Jessica thought of me.

"I'm going to pick Jessica up, then we'll head out. Should we wait until we get there to stop and get something to eat?" She asked as she pulled out of my driveway.

"Yeah, sounds good," I replied, taking out the folded piece of paper Alice had handed me from my purse. It was the dresses we were to get for Angela and Jessica. I had only assumed she had called the dress shops in Port Angeles, otherwise, how would she know that they had these exact dresses in stock? Alice had insisted that we should still be excited since the option of shoes and accessories was still in our hands.

The drive to Port Angeles wasn't as long as I remembered, even though Angela was generally a considerate, safe driver. We stopped to get some fast food as soon as we arrived in town, and after satisfying our stomachs, we came upon the small grouping of shops and boutiques.

"I'm going to go into this one, since according to Ms. Freak, they should have _my dress_," Jessica complained. It was obvious that, despite the fact she resented Alice for both being a Cullen and having taken the dress choice out of her hands, she was wildly in love with the outfit Alice had chosen.

"Sure, we'll meet up with you soon!" Angela waved back as I followed her into the boutique a few stores down from the one Jessica strolled into. We headed straight for the back, looking left and right as we passed by, searching for what we were looking for. I had given the paper to Angela, and she paused, glancing down and back up, anxiously turning her gaze from each dress rack to the next.

"Is this it?" I found a dress rack near the back, and on it hung a floor length, pale pink gown that resembled the one on the paper perfectly.

"Oh, yes!" She came over to me, immediately checking the tag. "It's my size! Oh, and it's lovely. I have to thank Alice next time I see her!"

The dress was beautiful, and was perfect for Angela. Her golden brown hair would accent the pale pink perfectly, and the top had glistening rhinestones all around the bust, accentuating her chest. It flowed gallantly to the floor and I had no doubt that it would be perfect for her tall stature without making her look even taller.

"Angela, since the bottom reaches the ground and is sort of billowy, I think you'd be able to wear flats."

"You're right! I was dreading the idea of towering over Ben any more than I already do. Sometimes being tall can really bring a woman down."

"Not you, Angela. You'll look gorgeous. Go try it on!" I waved my hand toward the door to the fitting room, and she nodded, gliding over to it anxiously. I giggled as I watched her fly through the door in a hurry, dropping the paper as she went. Striding over and bending down to get it, I suddenly got the feeling I was being watched. I grabbed the page quickly, standing up and looking around. The only person I saw was the lady at the cash register, fiddling with something under the counter. I exhaled, shaking my head at my own preposterous nervousness. The cashier dropped something, and muttered an expletive as she bent down to retrieve it. That was when the rush of air came, and I was no longer standing inside the store.


	11. Chapter 11: Fire and Powder

_Chapter Eleven: Fire and Powder_

_Unknown_

We had decided to travel up to Canada, as none of us had been there in many decades. The Portland area was enjoyable – we had even spent some time amongst the humans during the daytime, always staying in the far corners of existence, planning our route north as we hand-selected our meals. I was much pickier in this department than Laurent, and he spared no expense teasing me about my meticulousness.

We were going to spend one more night near the city before heading north, planning to follow the scent of my mate who had left today ahead of us. James had caught a strange, revolting scent, unlike any we have encountered before. Though Laurent and I had our reservations, neither of us were able to stop my man from the hunt. James was irreconcilable when it came to the chase, and he had an undeniable penchant for tracking. Though the stench was awful, he was convinced that it would be an enjoyable escapade for him, and it was hard to deny the exciting aspect of the unknown when one had seen the same repetition over the course of centuries.

As dawn broke, I paced amongst the trees, warranting an exasperated sigh from Laurent. He shook his head, shaggy black hair flinging with it, sitting up from where he lay on the mossy ground, hands propping himself up.

"Victoria, don't you ever settle down and enjoy the ambience? Besides, I'm still relishing my kill from earlier," He patted his stomach in satisfaction, licking his lips.

"It makes me anxious to be away from James," I stated matter-of-factly. It was impossible to ever try to explain exactly what being mated felt like. I had heard many analogies and attempts to convey the sensation. You could refer to it as a magnetic pull, or being connected by a taut cable, or having your auras interlocked, unable to be a fully individual vampire. Your everything was their everything, and without their presence and touch, nothing seemed right. It was that companionship, that irreplaceable bond, that made this existence complete.

"Then let's start after him. Surely he's caught up to whatever the source of that terrible stench was, and maybe, if we're lucky, we'll be able to watch how he handles the endgame. I love watching James improvise."

I simply nodded, flying off toward the Columbia River, the wind cutting around me and through my red hair behind me. I always thought of my hair as my physical pride, and James liked to marvel at it, too. I laughed freely as I ran, Laurent at my side, as I thought back to James, running his hands through my hair, joking about how I had enough for both of us. What made it funny was that James had impressive locks as well – pale blonde and shoulder length, which he kept restrained in a ponytail.

Not knowing the geography of Washington State very well, I was not quite sure where we were, but I felt as though we had to be at least halfway to the Canadian border. Laurent and I halted abruptly, our hands flying up to cover our noses in unison.

"There's the foul smell," Laurent growled, "I still can't believe he actually wanted to track whatever it is. Could you imagine sniffing this for any period of time?"

I giggled, removing my hand, but keeping my body tensed. "No, but you know James – anything for a thrill."

We continued cautiously, following the scent, knowing it would lead to my James. I smelled his scent interwoven with the foul one, but the other smell was so overbearing that it was easier to simply follow the rotten trail. The scents grew stronger, intermingling into one complex note, until we reached a slight gap in the trees, a still-warm pile of fine debris encircled in branches.

Laurent stepped toward it, and I shook my head repetitively, realizing fully what was going on. I did not let myself feel, speak, or think. The only sense that prevailed was smell – the stench of potent, too-sweet incense still surrounding us in light clouds.

"How is this possible," I heard him mumble, bent over the pile of ash. They were the remnants of my essence, the tangible part of my soul.

We stood silent for an immeasurable moment, and finally, I heard Laurent hum triumphantly, standing up in his eureka moment.

"I have heard rumors, tales of mortals who had the ability to shape-shift into animal form. I believe the wolves are the most well-known. They have teeth able to slice through vampire flesh, and are able match our speed, if not outrun us."

I stared at my ally blankly, unable to picture anything that he was saying.

"These wolves must have been the source of the stench. Now that I recall, I believe I have met a nomad who recollected the foul odor of the creatures. I wouldn't be surprised if that is what James found, and who ultimately led to his demise."

I felt my fists tighten instinctively at my sides, and my vision reddened.

"I will get my revenge," I growled, "I will slaughter those who destroyed my James."

_CARLISLE_

Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper had been itching to hunt in Goat Rocks in central Washington. Alice had been battling herself in the past twenty-four hours, her visions growing increasingly blurry and out of reach. Esme and I had encouraged her to accompany her siblings, hoping that the instinctual aspect of hunting along with the camaraderie of the trip would lessen the attention she put on her cognitive ability. Edward was especially wary of attending the trip – he, though he would never say it aloud, wanted to stay nearby because of Bella. I was equally as shocked as I was hopeful about this phenomenon, and so was Esme. After Edward left with the others – finally giving in, mentioning that he wanted to be there for Alice – Esme and I decided to take a jaunt north, just the two of us. She wanted to stay nearby for Bella, and I complied.

"Carlisle, do you truly believe Edward has found his mate in Bella?"

I smiled at my lovely other half, nodding, "I can't be absolutely positive, but it does seem to be the same unbreakable, undeniable bond the rest of us have encountered."

We took a quick pause from conversation to each drain a buck we were lucky to come across. I took Esme's hand afterward, steering her toward a Cliffside to sneak a peek at the ocean.

"I'm worried," She began, "What if she ends up rejecting him when she realizes what he is? Will they be able to get past their natural roles – predator and prey? The only time we have seen a vampire mate with a human was when our Rosalie found Emmett, and even then, I feel that it was different. Her admiration for human life coupled with our lifestyle swayed her, and when she found a man dying, the compulsion to save him likely outweighed any thoughts of bonding."

"That's true. Edward found his mate in a human, and she is healthy. Only time will tell if they can get past their innate differences, Esme. But I can say that her being involved with the Quileute tribe does pose a problem."

"You're right, I had almost forgotten. When Alice came home to us with the unfortunate news, and then having Edward run off without a word, I didn't know what to think. I'm sure that Edward and Bella would be able to make it work, if she could accept him. But there are aspects out of their control, out of our entire family's control. The wolf pack, the Volturi…there will always be something standing in the way, I'm afraid."

We turned to gaze out over the open ocean, the closest we could get to the vast magnificent blue without crossing the treaty line we had formed all those years ago. "We have to roll with the punches, and hope for the best. All we can do is stand by our son's side and support him, no matter what happens."

Esme nodded, pulling out her phone to quickly check the time. It read four-fifteen, and our family still would be gone for a couple hours more. As she replaced the phone in her pocket, we both sensed two vampires we did not recognize heading our direction.

The redhead looked crazed, to put it bluntly. Every muscle twitched in anticipation, and her wild eyes flicked in every direction; the dark-haired man beside her exuded frustration and unease.

"Why, hello," Esme greeted them softly as I wrapped my arm around her waist, finding it hard to trust these two unruly strangers who appeared in our inhabited lands.

The man stepped forward, appraising us, seeming to – like all the other nomads we encountered – find our irises off-putting. "Are you two passing through the area? I must warn you, there are shape-shifters nearby. Have you not smelled their_ odor_?"

I nodded once, replying, "Yes, we are aware. Thank you for your courtesy. We happen to hold a residence nearby."

He flinched backward an infinitesimal amount before saying, "A residence? How do you manage that?"

"Our family and I – our coven – we make it a point to hunt outside of the area. We would be considerably grateful if you would do the same."

The woman behind him continued to stand uneasily, appearing as though she could snap and attack any of us at any second. The man paused, continuing to eye me and my wife with uncertainty.

"Of course," The man replied after a time, "We will see to it that we move through the area and hunt elsewhere. Let's be on our way, Victoria."

They left without another word, and Esme and I turned to each other, both exhaling in relief. Brushing off the strange run-in with the nomads, we decided to enjoy the rare opportunity to be undisturbed and began to wander the area together, hand in hand in the crisp Northwestern air.

_BELLA_

_5:00pm, Port Angeles_

"_Not you, Angela. You'll look gorgeous. Go try it on!" I waved my hand toward the door to the fitting room, and she nodded, gliding over to it anxiously. I giggled as I watched her fly through the door in a hurry, dropping the paper as she went. Striding over and bending down to get it, I suddenly got the feeling I was being watched. I grabbed the page quickly, standing up and looking around. The only person I saw was the lady at the cash register, fiddling with something under the counter. I exhaled, shaking my head at my own preposterous nervousness. The cashier dropped something, and muttered an expletive as she bent down to retrieve it. That was when the rush of air came, and I was no longer standing inside the store._

All I could comprehend at the moment was an overwhelming sense of horror. I reflexively shut my eyes and kept my fists clenched, though it was nearly impossible to struggle out of the hold I was in. A steel bar was taut around my waist, my head facing the ground. I focused my energy on not flailing around as much as possible. Coupled with the awkward positioning my body was in, I could tell that whatever held me was moving fast – faster than any rollercoaster I've ever been on, than any vehicle or object should be capable of. All I could hear was the roar of the air as I moved through it, and the blood rushing to my head began to make me more delirious than I already felt.

I struggled to bring myself back into reality. I had been kidnapped, and I had to have my mind straight if I was to survive this. How much time had passed – perhaps a minute? I struggled to react to my sense of touch, noticing that I had been thrown over the shoulder of whoever it was that was running. The absence of the sound of footfalls was almost as disturbing as the absence of the sound of breathing. No, I had gotten it wrong. This was not a person, it was impossible.

Not many more seconds had passed before I felt myself get lifted, thrust backward and pinned, knocking the air out of my lungs. My eyes flew open as I did my best to catch my breath, and I almost choked as I saw what was in front of me.

I was being pinned to a tree by a woman who couldn't have been much older than me. Her eyes were brilliant red and fierce, and her round, pale face was framed by an untamed mass of wavy red hair. I would have thought her look was only at home at an elaborate costume party, but the ferocity in her eyes and the sheer strength with which she held my biceps to the tree were beyond alarming. I felt my eyes widen, my breath coming in short, unsatisfying gasps. My fingers twitched uselessly as I felt the burn on my skin where she held me, cold fingers somehow making my flesh singe.

"What is that bracelet? Where did you get it?" The woman hissed, her face inches from mine, full lips peeling back to reveal perfect white teeth.

I whined, unable to find my voice.

"Don't make me use force, little girl. Where did you get it?" She raised her voice even more, the piercing shrill of her catlike cry making my ears ring.

Trembling beneath her, I muttered futilely, "What?"

She shook me in response, my head banging against the tree as I cried out in pain. I couldn't imagine the grip on my arms could get any tighter – how long until they were simply crushed?

"Bracelet," I gasped, "Jacob gave it to me."

She stilled for an instant, though she did not loosen her agonizing hold. "Who is Jacob?"

I allowed myself to look into her crazed, wild eyes, and I shuddered as I spoke, "Ex boyfriend."

She let out a low growl, making my skin crawl. "Who is he? Why does the stench of those filthy shape-shifters cling to that bracelet?"

I blinked, but I could not process much of what she said in my state of delusion. "I don't…smell anything," I struggled.

"You wouldn't," She seethed, "But I do! I smell that putrid odor on it! Tell me what you know about this _Jacob_!"

I focused on trying to calm my staggered breathing as I continued to tremble beneath her gaze and her iron grip. Before fully realizing it, I shook my head.

She shook me again, and I let out a piercing scream as my head smacked against the unforgiving bark. "_Tell me_!"

"Werewolf," I breathed, "Happy?" I wanted to collect my spinning, throbbing head in my hands and curl into a ball, but her hands were rock-solid shackles around my arms.

"Werewolf," She repeated condescendingly, "Where _is_ he?"

The look in her devilish eyes told me she wasn't afraid to inflict more permanent pain, so I submitted in short, gasping breaths, "La Push, the coast, Quileute reservation."

"How many are there?"

I struggled to count the names and faces in my head, the names and faces of my former friends, and I couldn't help but feel as if I was signing their death warrant. "Six, I think."

She pierced into my soul with her eyes, and I thought that she might be sucking the truth straight out of me. After a moment, she took a long breath, slowly exhaling cold, cotton-candy breath onto my face. Her ruby lips tilted into a sly smile, and they parted, showing her teeth once again. Tilting her head to the side, she moved her mouth slowly toward my neck, and I leaned away, appalled by the sudden turn her abduction has taken.

I felt her lips move as she planted them gently on my skin, "I would let you go for being such a good sport, but you simply smell too good to resist."

"What?" I trembled, struggling harder to free myself.

She took another breath, sighing as she crooned, "I will kill Jacob and whatever allies he has, but first…I can't deny myself your sweet blood, little girl. I will be quick, I promise."

I felt the blood rush out of my face, and I swayed beneath her, understanding little but realizing fully the danger this strange young woman posed.

_Kill Jacob._

_Your Sweet Blood._

I closed my unseeing eyes, preparing myself for a strange, incomprehensible end. The faces of all those I had come to love came to mind: Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike…Charlie, Renee, Billy, Leah…Alice…Jacob…Edward…

The predator's smooth, frozen lips moved up my throat in one calculated glide, and I held my breath, tensing for whatever pain may befall me. In the same moment, there were no longer lips pressed to my skin, and there were no bruising, iron shackles around my arms. My body slumped to the ground, my head much too sore and delirious to react quickly. For all I knew, I was dead.

The loud thud of something heavy hitting the earth followed by two distinctly different feral growls jerked my eyes wide open, immediately landing on the scene thirty feet to my left. He stood over my captor, hands securing her shoulders, pinning her to the ground.


	12. Chapter 12: Crimson and Cobalt

_Chapter Twelve: Crimson and Cobalt_

"Victoria, there's no need for this! Besides, we should travel farther out of the area to feed. I believe _they_ are on their way," The man spoke, allowing my captor, Victoria, to rise.

Her greedy, vengeful gaze stayed on me as she breathed, "I will not let the wolves get away with what they've done, but…" She deliberated, and I crawled awkwardly backwards, as I was unable to find the strength to stand, "…I will go with you, Laurent. For now."

Both of these strange, inhuman beings turned their gaze behind me, an expression I couldn't read flashing over their faces before they disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving rusting leaves in their wake. I tried to control my breathing as my head spun, attempting to catalogue what had just occurred. Both of those creatures were impossibly fast, hard like stone, and had ridiculous strength and dexterity. Their movements were swift and fluid, and their eyes were devilishly red. The woman who had taken me – Victoria – had questioned me relentlessly about the origin of my bracelet, mentioning that she would kill him. She wanted to kill Jacob and the others. I briefly imagined her feline form, speeding silently toward the soft, warm boy I cared for, her icy, granite fingers finding his throat. My hand shakily found my own neck, fingers brushing the section of skin she had brushed with her lips, and I let out a weak gasp. My blood…

The wind near me whirled before it stilled again, and a current traveled up my spine.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

I did not twist to look behind me, and instead, I grasped at my neck protectively, my hand continuing to shake. "Cold ones," I mumbled, my voice barely audible even in the eerie silence of the forest, "Vampires."

No response. I gathered the frayed strands of my remaining strength and stood, keeping my hand clutched around my neck. I slowly turned to look at him, hoping my expression looked incredulous, though I was sure that my face was blank with lethargy.

Edward's face was a carefully structured, neutral expression, though his radiant, golden eyes held all the sadness I wish I felt.

"You," I breathed, "You are a vampire."

He kept completely still, but the fire in his eyes did not wane.

"She said she would kill them, Jacob, his pack."

"We'll keep a close eye on that situation," his voice was too business-like, too forced.

My mind wandered back to Port Angeles, to the dress shop I had been whisked out of. "Angela and Jessica?"

"Heading home safely," he replied flatly, "I came to find you, though the police are on their way out here."

"Charlie?"

"Yes."

"Good," I flexed the fingers around my neck possessively.

"Bella," he began, his expression softening slightly.

"Please," I held up my other shaky hand in an attempt to stop him.

"Bella, no, I have to get this out. I know you are traumatized, I know you are frightened, and I understand why you are worried for your friends," I gave him an incredulous glare, but he continued, "I just need to tell you one thing. I will always be here with you. You have nothing to fear."

A lump formed in my clutched throat, and I slowly released my hold on it, my hands falling limply to my sides.

"What if I don't want you here with me?" _Please stay._

"Then I will leave you be." It sounded wrong, even through his clear, articulate voice.

"Will you hurt me?"

"Never."

"You are a vampire." It wasn't a question, but I needed to hear the confession come out of his mouth.

After a pause, he shifted uncomfortably, keeping his passionate gaze locked onto mine, "Yes."

I heard the mumbled voices through the trees then, the sniffing and panting of hounds, the sound of my father's voice echoing my name through the foliage.

"I think you should go," I managed, though my voice broke, giving me away. Edward's burning eyes bore into mine for a few more seconds, and I saw him struggle to keep his expression in check. He gave me a brief, unwilling nod before disappearing into the wind.

"Bella, Bella!" My dad's strained voice called to me, closer now, and I took a deep, shaky breath, blinking a tear away.

"I'm here, dad."

-SSS-

I slept soundly that night, dreamless and comfortable in the warmth of my room. I woke in the early afternoon on Saturday, the light rain pattering on my window as I stretched, reaching for my phone. I had one text message, and as I opened it, I shivered under the thick blankets.

_Alice: I'll be at your house at 3pm._

I stared at the device in my head, allowing myself to recall the incident in the woods yesterday. My dad and the police force had insisted on searching for my kidnapper, and my intentionally vague description was all they had to go on. Last night, Angela and Jessica blew up my phone, apologizing and crying and hoping that I would forgive them. Angela especially. She blamed herself, and I couldn't seem to say "It's no one's fault" enough for her to believe me. Perhaps if she knew the nature of the creature that had taken me, she would understand. But I would never tell anyone of the supernatural entities that I had reluctantly discovered. I had promised myself fervently that no one would uncover the truth – if that was indeed what it was – from me. How could I tell anyone about what I witnessed if I wasn't sure I believed it myself?

I had to admit, though, everything made sense now. The mutiny between the Quileute tribe and the Cullen family, the odd paleness and stillness of the Cullens, the reason why I had never seen them eat lunch, the sudden ways Edward showed up when I found myself in a bind in the middle of nowhere. There was only one thing that did not add up to me. Jake had referred to them as blood-drinkers, and I had this myth confirmed when Victoria nearly sank her teeth into me in the forest. Why, then, did Edward's family interact with humans? Why did Alice insist on being my friend, on going to Prom with Angela, me, and the gang?

Why, for the love of all that is holy, did Edward give even the slightest shit about me?

I returned my attention to my phone, typing my response to Alice.

_Me: I'll be ready._

I threw the device onto my chair across the room, running my hands through my messy morning hair. _Did it really matter?_ That was the real question I had to answer, and I hadn't the slightest clue what that answer was.

After showering and slipping into one of my nicer outfits, I ate a hastily-made sandwich in silence, Charlie scrutinizing me from his position on the couch.

"Are you sure you're comfortable going back to Port Angeles? The only reason I'm even allowing it is because you're going with Alice Cullen. I trust Doctor Cullen's children."

A sly smile formed on my lips as a chewed my food. After swallowing, I replied, "Yes, dad, I'm sure. Don't worry about it, please."

"Hard not to," he countered earnestly. "I'm going into the station in a bit to help Frank continue the investigation into your kidnapping."

I just shrugged as three raps on the door caused me to jump off the stool and grab my purse. "See you later, dad. Please, don't worry too much."

"Whatever you say, Bell," He smiled, "Have fun."

Opening the door, I tilted my head in confusion. Alice stood ten feet back from it, her smile genuine and tentative. I shut the door behind me, walking up to meet her.

"Alice?" I questioned the pixie before me. Her black hair was styled into careful spikes as usual, and her blouse was deep purple and sleeveless, accentuated with lace. She wore black denim skinny jeans over her dancer's legs, and as my eyes traveled back up to her face, she exhaled a sigh.

"Bella, I can see you're being brave, but please know you can be honest with me." We turned to walk to her car now – a black Mercedes – and I silently slipped into the passenger seat.

"You're a vampire," I said matter-of-factly, turning to face her. "So what?" I smirked.

"Please, girl. You can't take it that lightly."

_I can because I can't say positively that I believe it_. "I can, and I will. Look, I seriously never thought for one second that these sorts of things existed, and I still have a hard time believing it. But, if you want me to be honest with you," I smiled, "You and your family don't scare me. Nothing compared to _them_."

She nodded once, adding, "I understand. Their eyes never fail to frighten humans. Especially since they do not move with the same calculated softness that we practice."

"Hmm?" I pondered, urging her to explain.

Alice drove off, waiting until we were on the freeway before she continued, "My family and I have been living peacefully among humans for many years. We are very meticulous in our drive to be as humanlike as possible. We try to monitor the way we move, talk, behave, to match those around us."

"That explains a lot," I muttered, and she giggled.

"I'm sure you noticed by now that our eyes are gold, whereas theirs were red."

I nodded, and she maintained, "That is because we do not feed on humans, Bella. We refer to ourselves as vegetarians, as we only drink from animals. But you must always remember that we still thirst for human blood. That will never go away."

I just looked at her, surprisingly calm as she sat there talking about drinking human blood two feet from me. She looked over at me, smiling sweetly.

"Why do you do it?" I asked, and she turned back to look at the road, her expression staying calm. "It must be an awful lot of trouble, trying to act human and refraining from…feeding."

Alice kept her smile soft as she replied, "Bella, none of us want to be like this. We didn't choose to be monsters. We strive to keep in touch with whatever humanity we have left. Our lifestyle isn't the easiest option, but we follow it with unerring passion. We aren't proud of what we are, but this gives us some semblance of ease."

"I see," I replied, turning to gaze out the windshield as well.

A few minutes passed in silence, and when I noticed we were about a mile out from the turnoff we'd take, she asked, "What will you do?"

"About what?"

"About Edward."

I deliberated, looking down at my lap as I nibbled on my lower lip. "I don't know what you mean."

Alice just laughed, and when we parked, I eagerly leapt out of the vehicle, walking toward the entrance to the boutique she had picked, wanting to get her talking about something other than her brother.

Her gaze shifted slowly over the racks, her brilliant face lighting up like a child on Christmas morning. She squealed and jumped, hurrying over to a section to our right, and I followed, shaking my head in amusement.

"You really like shopping, don't you?"

"A girl's got to have clothes! It's my favorite hobby, really!"

"You must have a lot of time on your hands, huh," I blurted out, not really realizing it.

"Well, yes. We don't sleep."

I shoved that tidbit into a mental file cabinet and nodded, following her as she flicked through the dresses.

"Ahh, here's yours!" She chimed, holding up a brilliant blue, floor length gown. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, the material was flatteringly ruched from the top to the waistline, and there were shimmering rhinestones all along the top hem and down the middle of the chest and abdomen. After the waistline, the dress billowed out elegantly in true ball gown fashion. In strategically placed spots, glistening brooches gathered the fabric, giving it a soft appearance that resembled gentle swells of crystal clear water. My mouth was agape in awe, and I had to force my jaw shut.

"Go try it on, silly!" She gently thrust the heavy fabric into my arms, and I nodded, holding the gown reverently to my chest as I made my way toward the fitting rooms. Once I had managed to slip out of my clothes and into Alice's masterful choice, I was stunned – it not only fit my body perfectly, but it fit _me_ perfectly. I felt almost as if it were tailor-made for me. The brilliance of the deep blue radiated and contrasted beautifully with my soft, pale complexion. The gentle waves of my brown hair added to the magnificence in the mirror, the slight reddish hints in it seeming to stand out. I beamed, suddenly overwhelmed with excitement for prom. Though I had never been one to dwell on my appearance or my apparel, this was special, and it felt as such. I carefully changed back into my now dull-in-comparison outfit consisting of black fitted jeans and a deep red v-neck blouse and returned to where Alice waited for me.

"It's beautiful, Alice. That's an understatement. I just…" My fingers turned the price tag over in my arms, "…It's out of my price range."

"Not a problem," she insisted, holding up her white leather wallet in assurance, "I've got you covered!"

"Alice," I started, but she waved it in the air in protest, halting me.

"I've got it, Bella, honestly."

I would have protested more, but after one more glance down at the shimmery fabric I clung to, I nodded in defeat.

After picking out an elegant, silver necklace adorned with several sparkling rhinestones and some silver high heels (that I insisted were to be not high at all, a request to which Alice actually gave in), we shifted our attention to her choice. She beamed as she presented to me her Prom dress, a knee-length number in royal purple. The top was strapless and the entire bust was adorned in closely-grouped clusters of glistening rhinestones. The ruched waist gave way to a soft, flowing skirt. There were two streaks of violet fabric that hung from the back of the waistline, and I imagined Alice spinning in it, causing a dazzling display similar to that of a rhythmic gymnast. Making her purchase, including with it her own silver, strappy heels and brilliant necklace, we left to return to Forks.

The entire car ride home we gossiped and giggled and bantered about the upcoming gala, the abrupt revival of my femininity pleasing me. I suddenly felt vividly alive having girl time with my vampire best friend, and I smiled at the irony of it.

As we pulled up in front of the quaint two-story abode I called home, a rush of melancholy came over me. It was late – Charlie would be working late at the station, trying to find the fiend who kidnapped me. Had she made it to Jacob yet?

I shuddered, and Alice placed her hand delicately on my knee.

"Alice," I spoke before she had a chance, "What will happen to Jacob?"

I turned to her, seeing the genuine concern in her features, marred only by the tinge of caution in her eyes. "We are watching very closely, Bella. No one will come near any of us again without us becoming involved."

"How will you be able to stop them?"

She smiled lightly, "Bella, there's seven of us, not to mention the wolves are quite capable."

I glared at her incredulously, "They were so strong, Alice – so _fast_."

"So are we," She gave my knee a gentle squeeze as she let out a teasing giggle, adding, "And besides, you haven't seen speed until you've seen Edward."

I swallowed, consciously aware of the blush that stained my cheeks. "Will Jake and the others really be safe?"

"Yes," she replied candidly, pausing before she asked, "Are you truly not scared of us?"

For a moment, I contemplated the words she asked. I knew I wasn't scared of Alice. I knew I wasn't scared of Jacob. I wasn't even scared of Edward, in the typical sense. There was something incredibly frightening about this situation, though. I was scared of what he was to me. I was scared of the unyielding attraction I held for him and the implications of it. This, this alone, led me to my answer, a vague declaration that I regretted the instant it formed itself on my lips.

"I'm scared of _him_."

Alice followed me out of the car then, a rueful smile on her lips, helping me bring my new purchases into the house before driving off with no goodbye other than a nod.

I sat on the edge of my bed, the long gown nestled in its bag beside me. I took one of the smaller bags onto my lap, carefully extracting its contents. The mask Alice bought me was silver, covering the area around my eyes and the upper part of my nose. The ends came to a peak above my ears with a princess-like tiara silhouette on the forehead. Beautiful, swirling designs decorated it in both dark and light glittery silvers. I glanced over at the gown and smiled, realizing how perfectly they went together. Alice certainly had an eye for appeal.

Prom was next week, and I desperately needed to gather my senses. I spent the weekend checking up on Leah, though her responding texts were short and bitter. I didn't tell her what had happened, and she appeared to have no idea. I simply kept contact with her, just to make sure nothing out of the ordinary happened. But did I really have any idea what ordinary meant when you existed amongst creatures of myth?

The rest of my time was spent meticulously keeping up on my studies, replying to my mother's emails, and trying to convince my dad to stop the search for the mysterious culprit from Friday's incident. I tried to impress upon him to leave it to the men and women at Port Angeles' department, and after much rueful digression, he caved, not wanting to intrude upon another's jurisdiction. It was only when I lay in bed, drifting to sleep, that I allowed myself to think of the supernatural phenomena that I seemed to be encased in.

Edward and his family were vampires. They didn't hunt humans, and they willfully rebelled against their innate qualities in order to maintain as much humanity as possible. There were other, much more sinister vampires in the world, and one just so happened to have a vendetta against my ex boyfriend and his tribe. My ex boyfriend, the werewolf. I sighed, snuggling into my blankets, shutting my eyes with force.

From behind the darkness of my eyelids, I recalled the time in English I had scoffed at the idea of Edward being a vampire, imagining him in a cape, bearing fangs and residing in a cobweb-covered dungeon. I took him out of that scenario, placing him instead in the little I knew to be true about the creatures. He stood still as a statue, blazing gold eyes intently focused on me. He began to strut forward, lithe and fluid, the tendons and muscles in his arms twitching as he flexed his fingers before closing them into fists. _You haven't seen speed until you've seen Edward._ I gasped, shifting my legs uncomfortably at my physical reaction to my daydream, fingers gripping my pillow frantically. Edward was a dangerous creature, and not for the reasons he should be feared.

-SSS-

In English on Monday, we spent the entire class reciting poems we researched over the weekend. Through the scrambled haze of verses from Keats, Poe, Dickinson, Whitman, and others, I held steadfast in my resolve to never once glance to the seat on my left.

Throughout the day, the topic of conversation continued to be the upcoming Prom. Tickets went on sale this morning, and several ambitious students had already made their purchases, giggling with excitement while also mumbling about the hefty price. As I made my way into the cafeteria when lunch began, my own pocket caught my attention, the cash I stuffed in it to pay for my ticket weighing me down. The student body set up a kiosk in the cafeteria for ticket sales, and Mike sat behind the makeshift barrier, fumbling through the transactions quickly as the line started to expand.

"I'll just wait a bit for mine, until the line winds down," Angela muttered to Ben as I took my seat next to her.

"Ang, I told you I'd pay for yours!"

"No, Ben! Please!"

"No, I insist. I'm taking _you_ to Prom," Ben maintained.

"We're taking _each other _to Prom," Angela eloquently corrected, and I smiled at her acknowledgement of gender equality.

"Let him pay, Angela," Alice intervened, "Trust me. Guys feel an unparalleled sense of pride and duty when it comes to this sort of thing."

Angela turned to meet Alice's smile, the same, knowing smile she gave that made it all the more clear that she was right. Angela sighed, turning back to Ben in reluctant surrender as he beamed, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist.

Slightly miffed by the sexist implications, I inquired of Alice, "Is Jasper paying for you?"

She ignored my obvious displeasure, "Of course."

Jessica abruptly looked up from her phone, giving me a mocking look as she snickered, "What, Bella, is Edward not buying yours?"

"I'm not," I blinked, my eyes flickering anxiously to Alice before resting on Jessica's glare, "I'm not going to Prom with him."

"Oh? Is he going with someone else?" Jess asked bluntly, already knowing the answer.

"No," Alice simply stated.

Jessica smirked at me condescendingly as she spoke, "Wow, I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't realize he turned you down."

The daggers seeped into me, the words insensitive even by Jessica's standards. I heard Alice mutter something unintelligible and low, and my eyes flew automatically toward his usual table. His seat was empty, and I felt overwhelmingly embarrassed.

"Jessica," Alice began, her voice hiding none of her sudden disdain, "Edward isn't going to Prom at all. Please, mind your own business. Bella is coming with Angela, Ben and I."

"Mike and I are uninvited?" She pouted, not backing down.

"If you don't cool your attitude, yes," Alice chimed. Her fluent, soprano voice had the underlying authority in it that I couldn't help but associate with her vampiric nature. Even if she wasn't actually a vampire, she sure could be frighteningly convincing.

I heard Jessica mutter a quick "Whatever," as I turned to face Alice, hoping that my face wasn't as flushed as it had been.

"Why aren't you going with Jasper and the others?"

"I want to go with you, and besides, they'll show up. They're planning on being a little late."

"Huh, okay," I nodded, allowing the subject to drop. Angela touched my arm, and motioned toward the small line at the kiosk, so I obliged, happy to be away from Jessica's presence.

-SSS-

The rest of the week flew by tediously, focusing closely on my studies to occupy my mind. It was a little easier over the weekend, because I felt distanced from him. No matter how hard I tried, whenever I was able, I snuck peeks at him, unable to stop myself. The incredible longing I had for him was surpassed only by my fear. I couldn't envision myself with him to any degree, whether it was friend, romantic partner, or any combination of the two. An outsider – an unsuspecting, naïve woman – would have said that she were out of his league. I felt many levels stronger than that. The incompatibility I sensed drove me crazy, and I lamented every night before bed at my unfortunate attraction to him. There were parts of my mind that tried to convince me to give in, to relinquish all fear and doubt and to go to him. These parts of my mind repeated for me the hints that gave me hope – hope that he, indeed, felt some semblance of care and desire for me. The times he came to my rescue, our strangely passionate staring contests at lunch, his declaration that he wished to be my friend, the unexplained intimacy of the Romeo and Juliet performance, the electric feeling I got when he touched me or was near me, the mysterious way I sensed him in my dreams though he never truly appeared.

All of this drove me to the brink as I became more and more painfully aware of the draw he held for me. All of these things, the traits and mannerisms and individual incidents, were not even the half of it. There were the aspects of him I struggled the most to overlook; the eloquent manner with which he spoke in his crystalline, masculine voice, the tantalizing way he seemed to single me out, the tempting way his stylish clothing – always in blacks and dark, dull colors – clung to his deviously muscular body, the allure of his unruly bronze hair and smoldering, deep golden eyes…

And yet, the sequence always came back to the same culmination. Despite my agonizing attraction toward Edward Cullen, there was just _no way _I could ever have him, in any sense. I knew so little about him as a person, and even less about him as a vampire. Why was it, then, that the more I endeavored to distance myself from him, the more resistance I encountered? It was as if we were encircled with a rubber band. Fate did not want us to run from each other – it would be futile. Still, the impossibility engulfed me, and it was with this thought I fell asleep every night.

When I parked my Chevy in the lot Monday morning, I checked my phone, nibbling my lower lip in worry at the obvious melancholy tone of Leah's text. This weekend she had seemed more downhearted than what was warranted from my breakup with Jake. There was something else going on.

_Me: Leah, please just talk, I can tell something is killing you._

_ Leah: Sam imprinted._

My brow furrowed as I stared at the screen incredulously, as if willing the mystery to unfold spontaneously. This imprinting must be some supernatural phenomenon that I was clearly unaware of. I sent her a dumb reply asking what was meant by that, and she responded quickly, explaining callously that a werewolf imprints on an individual who is invariably his or her soul mate.

_Me: Leah, it'll be okay after a while. It means you're meant for bigger and better things._

_ Leah: Whatever. Are you doing anything this weekend?_

_ Me: Just Prom on Saturday, I can probably see you Sunday._

A knock on the passenger side door shocked me, my phone thumping onto the floor of my truck. I jerked my head up to see the cause of the near heart attack to see a smiling face under an expertly-styled mass of black hair.

"Alice, what the hell?" I complained, reaching down to retrieve my phone.

"Bella, you have to get to class! I saw you were going to be late unless I came for you!"

Shaking my head at her odd choice of wording, I quickly slung my backpack over my shoulder, slamming the Chevy door shut. Alice slung her arm around mine, locking us together at the elbows.

"Come on!" She practically skipped toward the classrooms, towing me awkwardly along.

I stumbled into English catching my breath, sitting down in my usual seat. Looking up, Edward was trying to hide a smirk and failing.

"That sister of yours," I breathed, pulling out my pen and folder.

"You learn to love Alice," he said simply, the humor drenching his voice.

"In a way, I already do," I admitted without thinking.

A complicated mix of restraint, distress and glee crossed his face then, and I was reminded of all the inner struggles this past weekend, sighing down at my notes. It was going to be a long week.


	13. Chapter 13: Paper Faces on Parade

**_Note:_**_Prom is here! A link to their dresses is posted on my profile page if you want visuals. Enjoy!_

_Chapter Thirteen: Paper Faces on Parade_

The agonizing anticipation leading up to Saturday nearly destroyed me. On the surface, I told myself the reason for my trepidation was my unsavory dancing skills and the potential for plenty of very human drama. Deep down, I knew that my unease had nothing to do with anything, or anyone, human at all.

Was Edward really not going to Prom? What if he did go?

Would he have a date? Not likely.

Would he want to dance with me? Perhaps.

Did I have the guts to dance with him? Not a chance.

Saturday afternoon, after my shower and hearty, homemade lunch, I left the empty house to meet at Angela's. She was over the moon about Prom – particularly about going with Ben – and had insisted that Jess, Alice and I convene at her house to prepare for tonight. I towed my large dress bag over my shoulder and had several others wrapped around my arms as I laboriously trudged into Angela's upstairs bedroom. I briefly wondered why Alice hadn't met me to help me with my things, but quickly threw the thought aside.

I sauntered over to Angela's parents' spacious master bath, which they had graciously allowed us to use. Alice was working meticulously with several brushes, pencils and sponges on Jessica's face. Angela, glowing from her already-completed makeover, jumped up from her spot on the bed to hug me.

"Bella!" She exclaimed, "Aren't you just so excited for tonight? I feel so elegant already. I guess through all of my focus on studying and such, I never stopped to really get in touch with my feminine side. Alice is excellent! She really is making me feel like a princess!"

I giggled, still embracing her tall, slim figure. "Angela, you will be a princess tonight. Ben will have no choice but to bow down and worship you, m'lady," I teased, following my words by getting down on one knee, dramatically taking her long fingers in mine and kissing her hand.

We laughed, joking and gossiping on the large bed as Alice finished her masterful work on Jessica. Even the conceited, snobbish Jess smiled in reverence at her reflection, thanking Alice multiple times in a refreshingly humbled tone.

Jessica moved over to her pile of bags on the bed, pulling out her dress. I watched in suspense, suddenly remembering that I had not yet seen what Alice had picked out for her. She held up the gown, eyeing it lovingly, as did I. It was a strapless, bright red number, roughly the same style as mine but more streamlined and sexier, in my opinion. The top of the gown to the waist was fitted, with red lace on top of the red satin. The gown billowed down in angled waves to the floor. The stand-out solid color was replicated in her eye makeup and lipstick, and I was instantly jealous – no one would be able to keep their eyes off of this girl.

"Your turn, Bella," Alice crooned, waking me from my spell. I reluctantly rose from my spot, turning to sit in front of Alice at the counter. She smiled wickedly as she ran a pale finger along the line of supplies, uttering a cry of delight as she found what she was looking for. I groaned helplessly as she began applying navy blue eyeliner onto me, and I quickly looked for an escape so that I could focus on something other than the uncomfortable feeling of having a pencil so close to my eye. Her sweet breath reminded me of the snow cones of my childhood in Phoenix. Her flavor was probably closest to peach, whereas _he_ was more of a raspberry…sweet yet tart, refreshing yet never failing to send a tingling sensation through your entire core…

"Calm down so I can concentrate, please, Bella," She whispered so only I could hear, "Your heart rate is not helping."

"Sorry," I muttered, embarrassed from the turn my thoughts had taken, and Alice catching me in the act.

I tried to hum songs in my head, recite the alphabet backwards, and study every dull outline I could find in the bathroom wall. Finally, Alice smiled triumphantly as she stood back from me, laying down the last of her tools.

Turning to see my reflection, I gasped. I could not believe that was me. Bella Swan never looked that elegant, that feminine, that flawlessly beautiful. I breathed a thank you as I stood up, still staring unbelievably at the face in the mirror. My eyes were expertly lined partially in navy blue, and coupled with the mascara and faint shadow of a gray-blue color, they looked large and striking. She had kept my complexion its usual pale, adding just enough color and definition to make me look natural, opposed to an airbrushed model. She sat me back down, and I kept my eyes on the mirror as she moved to do my hair. After she brushed the mahogany strands out, she deftly maneuvered locks of it into an elaborate updo, letting some of my naturally wavy strands fall on either side of my face. She parted my hair slightly to the side, clipping my tresses as she went, until I had an elegant, styled bun fastened with a large silver clip at the top.

As she completed Angela's hair and moved on to Jessica's, I glanced at the clock; four in the afternoon. I vaguely noted, stunned that I hadn't noticed before, that Alice already had her own hair done. Her hair was a bit tamer than usual, with some short bangs angling across her small forehead and the rest of her full, yet short strands slightly waving outward. Jessica's hair was kept mostly down, with just the sides pulled up to the back of her head, attached in the center with a large red and silver fastener. Angela's was done into a wavy, high ponytail, some strands kept down for dimension.

We slipped into our dresses, fastened our jewelry, and stepped into our heels. One by one, we affixed our masks, laughing and nodding in approval at one another. After taking a couple pictures in the yard with Angela's mother, we anxiously piled into Angela's sedan as the clock moved to six-forty, with only twenty minutes until the gala commenced. Parking in the crowded lot, we made our way to the cafeteria, smiling widely in excitement as we greeted the glowing faces of our friends and acquaintances. I didn't bother to question Alice as to whether the rest of her family would make an appearance. I would just wait and see.

Off to the side of the growing line at the doors of the decorated cafeteria, Ben and Mike waited, their faces absolutely priceless as they witnessed the four of us approach. They took in the glorious sight of their dates, jaws struggling not to hit the cement in awe. They turned briefly toward each other, giving one another a look before walking out to meet Jess and Angela. I watched pleasantly as the couples embraced, whispering affection and admiration to each other. Alice wrapped an arm around my waist, and I leaned my head against hers.

"Tonight is going to be fantastic, I guarantee it," She whispered, and I nodded.

"I'm enjoying it already. Thank you for all your contributions, Alice. You transformed us all into something from a fairy-tale. It isn't exclusively you that fits that category anymore," I pointed out, and she giggled, giving my waist a squeeze.

With more giggling and socializing, slowly the school filed into the cafeteria. I absorbed the sight before me. There were several tables pushed up against one side of the room, all covered with tablecloths and centerpieces of candles and flowers. The whole theme was dark red and silver, with shimmering lines of metallic streamers hung along the ceiling and dark red, black, and silver curtains lining every inch of wall. The lighting was dim, but bright enough to enjoy the grandiose decorations and the intricate patterns of every mask of every patron. I absentmindedly fingered the outline of my own silver mask, moving up to feel the lines of glitter.

The music was coming from the DJ on the other side of the room from the tables, allowing for a spacious dance floor in the center. Large speakers angled out toward the dance floor, the booming bass and shrill tenors enveloping us in the atmosphere thick in excitement and hormones.

To the right, along the side of the tables, were a few stands that contained trays of finger food, desserts and age-appropriate beverages. I followed Alice out to the dance floor to meet up with our friends, the thrill beginning to overflow. The DJ played song after song, each beat resounding in my pulse, the rhythm becoming impossible to ignore. I found myself moving to the music alongside the rest of them, and every ounce of reservation left me, sheer pleasure blossoming in its place. We continued like this for a while; dancing excitedly to our favorites, moving in persistence to the songs we didn't know, once in a while shouting over the blaring sounds in an effort to convey a wandering thought.

I found myself swaying between Angela and Alice to an upbeat pop tune, when the lights dimmed infinitesimally as the melody shifted to something mellower, the tempo decreasing. The mood shift was almost palpable as the huddles of students began to segregate, pairs forming everywhere. Ben took Angela's waist in his arms, holding her close as they began to sway synchronously to the music, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. Mike took Jessica in similar fashion, and I smiled at the affection, a slight churning in my core at the loneliness I reluctantly felt. Alice took my hand, forcing me to face her, and she gave me a sweet look as she wrapped her arms around my neck, clasping her hands together behind me. I did the same, the pang I felt earlier halfway dissipating. The song was sweet, and I lost myself in the lyrics, enjoying the moment I was spending with my newfound best friend.

The tempo picked up again, a resurgence of romance and heat in the air, and our group continued to dance together unreservedly. The atmosphere seemed to distinctly shift after the slow dance, and everyone was closer together now, an unspoken universal urge for body contact. It was because of this that I wasn't nearly as surprised or offended as I would have been when I felt someone dance behind me, the touch light and not vulgar, but definitely intimate. I craned my neck back to see who it was, and I gasped at the sight of Tyler Crowley inches from me. I had a couple classes with the kid, and though we never said much to each other, we held similar social circles, albeit his didn't include any mythical creatures.

"Hey Bella," he greeted loudly over the booming song, "Mind if we dance together?"

I felt a smile involuntarily surface before I could control my response, and despite the low-lying, deep-seated wrongness I sensed, I muttered an affirmation to Tyler, and he continued to move against me, never being too rough or possessive about it. I was glad he held back, because I was having fun like this; it truly made reality hit me, and I finally felt like an average teenage girl enjoying her high school prom.

We continued like this, Tyler against me in our tight circle, Ben and Angela replicating us, only considerably more passionate about it. Jessica and Mike were beyond our level, toning it down only when they were nervous about being caught in the act. Alice danced with a random guy, and I hid a smile when I noticed that – although the physicality of their movements echoed ours – he would never get close enough to touch her, the unseen, mystic vampire barrier in full effect. Alice gave me a strange look every once in a while since I had been with Tyler, and though I knew where it stemmed from, I tried my damnedest to ignore it.

When Daft Punk's "Get Lucky" faded out, I excused myself from Tyler and my friends to take a breather at the snack and beverage area. There was a clock on the wall above it, reading nine-o'clock. Had we really been here for two hours already? A shudder went down my spine, and my hand flew up to my mouth before I could let an audible gasp escape. I had barely thought of him these past two hours, and the unyielding truth of this being both a good thing and a bad thing hit me hard. I shook it off, procuring myself a plastic cup full of punch and swigging it down, closing my eyes as I savored the cooling liquid down my dry throat. When I opened them, I saw someone on the other side of the large table looking in my direction. Their mask covered the only part of their face I could make out through the towering layers of trays making up the display of bite-sized treats. He moved away quickly, and I didn't have a chance to register any other physical characteristic about him. I blinked, shaking my head as I rationalized that there were tons of people in here, staring at one another in an attempt to recognize friends and acquaintances through the dim lighting and obscure masks.

Turning, I weaved my way back through the bodies to join my friends. Tyler had left, and I wasn't surprised, nor was I upset. Dancing with him had been inconsequential and unattached, and another slight shudder flew through me as I thought about how it would have been anything but inconsequential, let alone unattached, with _him_. What if that mysterious boy was him? No, of course not. He wasn't here.

Alice and I resumed our close proximity, a new song beginning, which I recognized as Taylor Swift. The remix had a heavy beat behind the tang of the guitar, and the lyrics near the beginning caught my breath; _faster than the wind, passionate as sin._ As the song continued, I rode out the tingling exhilaration those words brought me, my excitement starting to peak. I noticed Angela and Ben looking progressively more breathless, starting to fatigue from the hours of movement. Jessica and Mike looked were so wrapped up in each other, that as I noticed them shift their stances to a more appropriate, upright position, it took me a moment to notice the tempo lower, the lights dim infinitesimally, and the mood in the air shift once again as pairs began to form all around me. My eyes first flickered strangely over toward where Tyler was, and I registered his lanky arms wrapped around Lauren Mallory. My glance anxiously switched to Alice, and I inhaled sharply, her small body completely enveloped in the loving embrace of Jasper Hale. A striking wave of blonde hair caught my attention behind him, and my breathing came in quick, frantic gasps as my eyes registered Rosalie and Emmett swaying delicately with one another. Angela and Ben were the subjects of my anxious refocus, and the sight of them so enamored made me swallow audibly, a strange tingling sensation starting from my fingertips and working its way into my core. I took a few steps back, shocked at my sudden adverse reaction to the happy couples. Backpedaling mindlessly, I nearly cried out when my body came in contact with something behind me.

Instantly I became aware of the unmistakable sweetness, the distinctive chill, the resulting reaction of my heart beating its way out of my chest.

"Sweet Bella," his voice crooned in my ear, "Would you care to dance?"

Before I gathered the necessary lucidity to respond, I felt his fingertips come into contact with my waist, his hands sliding up tentatively to rest on my stomach. I straightened my posture involuntarily as his hard coolness pressed against my back, and my eyelids fluttered closed as I inhaled more of his miraculous scent.

"Yes," I finally replied, the relief and exhilaration pouring out in that one syllable, and I couldn't find it in me to regret it. My hands found a home comfortably over his, and I leaned back into him, feeling his soft breaths in my hair as we began to sway gently in unison.

As my head rested against his shoulder, eyes closed and a smile on my lips, reality shifted discernibly around me. There were no masks, no shimmering decorations, no friends, no enemies. There were no vampires, no werewolves, no humans. There was, solely and decisively, Edward Cullen and myself, and nothing else in this moment. I could not hear the music, let alone decipher what song was playing; the sound of my heartbeat, of our breathing, was all I could hear.

An immediate tinge of panic formed in my core as I realized the background noise to my bliss – the song they were playing – had phased to an end. I felt his hold on me stiffen for a moment before coming undone, his fingertips coming to a stop at my hips again before travelling up my sides, finally coming to a rest upon my shoulders.

The next song had begun, and we stood frozen, as if we had forgotten how to move entirely. There was a silence between us as he kept his hands on my shoulders, my hands still hovering over my stomach, longing to return things to the way they were moments ago.

"I should go," He said simply, the evident gloom and sting in his voice echoed in my own heart.

I said nothing, unwilling to let him go, unable to comprehend why. As I felt his touch alleviate, I reached up suddenly with my right hand, catching his hand above my shoulder before he could leave.

Another silent moment assailed us, prominent despite the blaring music, and I gripped his fingers, fighting my tears as they began to swell. He used his free hand to run his fingers down my neck, across my shoulder, and down my upper arm. I released him, and I felt his absence immediately as he walked away.

I wasn't sure how many songs separated his disappearance with Alice's tugs on my hand. Her face was blurred through my unshed tears, but it was clear that she was worried and anxious to get me back into the familiar presence of our friends. Trying to gather the scattered pieces of my consciousness, I nodded finally, allowing her to tow me toward our group. Angela gave me a kind look, an evenly split mix of concern and happiness. I smiled weakly, hoping that she would understand the turnaround in my demeanor. Alice gripped both of my hands in hers, shifting me so I was directly facing her, and began to sway with me to the beat. Slowly, I fell back into the literal and figurative swing of things, my smile returning to its authentic former self.

After a few more songs, the music faded out, and the lights turned brighter, though still only about half the maximum brilliance that they achieve during lunch. The crowd began to turn to face the DJ stand, where Principal Greene stood, sharp and confident in his tuxedo despite the awkwardness of being the unfortunate adult in charge of a high school prom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to thank each of you for coming tonight and making this Prom a memorable one! I know you are all anxious to crown your king and queen, so without further ado," He waved a gold and silver envelope in the air, causing applause to erupt from the crowd, "Allow me to name this year's Prom Court."

Jessica was vibrating next to Mike, and Angela nudged me in the arm, smiling and gesturing toward the two of them.

Alice, on the other side of me, was still, and I glanced toward her after mouthing a "I know, right?" to Angela.

"This won't happen like you expect," Alice shook her head, eyeing me with concern, "I fear you will have the best luck in trying to console her."

I had just enough time to give her a puzzled look before Principal Greene made his announcement.

"This year's Prom King is Mike Newton!"

The students cheered with the typical mix of hisses in the background as Mike weaved through the bodies up to the stage, standing on the meager platform as Principal Greene placed a small, silver crown on his blonde head, causing more applause from the crowd and many loud cheers from Jessica. I smiled and clapped along with the rest of them, happy for my friend, but disconcerted about Alice's comment.

"And joining Mike, this year's Prom Queen is Lauren Mallory!"

I jolted my head to look at Alice, who simply shrugged, then affixed my eyes on Jess as she stilled, the eyes behind her gold mask beginning to water, oddly reminiscent of the scene in this very building on Valentine's Day when she had been turned down by Edward Cullen.

Lauren haughtily made her way to the stage, slipping in under Mike's arm as he secured it around her waist, her smug face highlighted by the gaudy pink and pale blue mask she wore. Her strapless dress was seductive yet retained a surprising amount of class, the pastel colors blending together reminded me of an Easter egg. Principal Greene gingerly placed the silver tiara in her intricate, pale blonde updo, standing to the side as camera flashes blinded us and the roaring applause deafened us in the tightly packed cafeteria. I clapped my hands softly and awkwardly, watching as Jessica gradually defrosted and made a mad dash for the side door. I was suddenly grateful that the student body and administration had agreed to have an enclosed outdoor space off the side entrance for fresh air, and when teenagers were involved, we all knew what "I need some fresh air" meant.

Alice gave my elbow a slight tug, her icy fingers reminding me again of what she had said. Cryptic as it was, my vampire best friend had made it clear, and I dutifully followed Jessica out the small side door.

She was the only one out here beside the unfortunate parent chaperone, an earbud in one ear and phone in hand, keeping just enough attention to make sure that no illicit activity occurred out here. Jessica held her arms around her tightly, not bothering to register my presence.

"Jess," I began softly as I approached her from the side in an attempt not to startle her, "Do you want to talk?"

"Bella," She answered coldly, "Go back inside."

"No, Jess. I want to help you."

"Is this going to be some stupid pattern with you? After my ego gets shredded, you swoop in to stitch me up? There weren't any Cullens involved this time, Bella, so maybe you shouldn't bother."

"What? That has nothing to do with it. You're my friend, and I need to make sure you're okay," I tried, already realizing the futility of my attempts.

She whirled around to stare incredulously at me, arms kept tightly around her frame, "Of course I'm not okay, you idiot! That damn Lauren always thought she was hot shit. I've been fending her off for over a year, trying to keep her dirty claws off of Mike, and then she waltzes up onto that stage and into his arms like she owns him, the school, and everything!"

"Jess, it's just Prom Queen. It's literally a title that will matter for the next hour, and Mike is still your date. He came with you, he cares only about you," I paused as I heard the door behind me creak open, and Jessica's eyes widened as she took in whoever joined us. "See, that's probably him now, right?"

I turned behind me, expecting to see the blonde student body president in his bright red suit and two-toned mask come to lend me a hand in soothing Jessica. My eyes instead found themselves on an oddly familiar black mask, reddish brown hair as decisively chaotic as ever. A gasp escaped my lips, realizing that the perfect man in the black-on-black suit had just minutes ago been behind me, melded into me, moving in synch with me.

"Perhaps we should give them a moment to discuss things," He said to me, holding his hand out for me just as Mike busted through the door and stumbled behind me to Jess, but I couldn't hear their exchanged words. I nodded at Edward, placing my hand in his, allowing him to lead me back inside.

He pulled me to the wall once we were back in the dark room filled with thrumming bass and sweaty teenagers, keeping my hand in his.

"There's a lot we need to talk about," He said simply, his glorious eyes, smoldering as always, gazed down at me from within the black mask that encircled them.

"Not right now," I answered, though I figured he already realized that Prom was not the time to talk about us. _Oh, or about vampires, for that matter._

Edward smiled, slowly raising our intertwined hands to his chest, pressing mine lightly against the silky cloth of his jacket directly over his heart. "Bella, will you meet with me privately for lunch on Monday?"

I blinked, the intimacy of the moment holding my breath captive. I was able to nod, answering with my own timid smile.

He gave my hand a squeeze before lowering them and releasing mine. "Until then," He breathed.

"Until then."

I watched as he made his way toward the main doors. After he disappeared from sight, I looked down, turning the hand he had pressed to his chest palm up, as if all the answers in the world would reveal themselves in the skin there; the skin that still felt electrified and still held a residual chill from his fingers.

I met back up with Alice, Angela and the others, happily noting that Jessica was in their midst with Mike wrapped around her. Not long after, the last song came and went, students whining in disappointment, breathing out in exhaustion, giddy with gratification, anxious for what the rest of the night would bring. Ben had suggested we continue the excursion at Fork's twenty-four hour diner, and we all nodded in agreement, taking a look back through our masked eyes at the emptying dance floor of the Prom that turned out to be everything any of us anticipated and so, so much more.

_**Note: **I revisited this chapter a lot and I'm extremely happy with it. I hope you all liked it as well. As a side note, I am not necessarily a big Taylor Swift fan, but the lyrics were appropriate - they are from her song "Red". See you in chapter fourteen! Review if you are so inclined, they really keep me going!_


	14. Chapter 14: Escalation

**_Previously:_** _Forks High held its annual Prom. Bella attends with Alice, Angela, Ben, Jessica, and Mike. She finds herself letting loose and having fun, until the appearance of the other Cullens startles her. She literally stumbles into Edward and the two of them share a slow dance. After consoling Jessica for the loss of Prom Queen, Bella and Edward have the chance to talk briefly, discussing a meeting at school on Monday before Edward makes his exit. At the conclusion of the dance, Ben suggests that the gang head over to Fork's diner to continue the celebration..._

_Chapter Fourteen: Escalation_

"I don't think I brought-" I began, hovering outside the sedan as Alice opened the door to the backseat, holding up an expensive-looking dark blue pea coat I had never seen before.

"-A jacket…"

We all piled into Angela's car then, headed over to Flynn's Diner, not surprisingly following several taillights en route. As exhausted as we were – as mentally and emotionally spent as I felt – the excitement never ceased; I was thrilled to spend this memorable night alongside my friends.

Meeting up once again with Ben and Mike in the crowded parking lot, we made our way through the doors of the quaint logger's spot, the familiar reddish brown wood front and wide windows lit up, overflowing with business. To our dismay, but perhaps not our surprise, the joint was full, and we resorted to taking up the remaining chairs along the bar.

"Enjoying your prom night, I hope?" One of the waitresses stopped in front of us, balancing a tray of drinks. We all nodded, Jessica grabbing Mike possessively, Alice wrapping her arm around mine and grinning genuinely.

The waitresses laughed, her friendly demeanor warming us. She was young enough to connect with us, and old enough to be able to see it through an entirely refreshed lens. "You all look so mysterious in those masks. Masquerades are super fun!" She smiled warmly before excusing herself to bring the tray of beverages to another group of Forks High students. I took the moment to survey the diner, noting Tyler, who was in an intense game of cards with a group that included Lauren Mallory, the unfortunate holder of the Prom Queen title. I sat between Alice and Angela as I so often did, with Jessica and Mike on the other side of Ben, both couples wholly in their own world.

We ordered our drinks from the waitress, whose name was Wendy, and Alice turned to get my attention after she left. "Bella, will you see my brother on Monday?"

I looked at her for a moment before answering, though I could tell she already knew the answer by the expression on her face, "Of course."

Her face seemed to go blank, her lower lip dropping slightly, her eyebrows dipping a bit as her eyes glazed over, and I was just about to shake her before she returned to normal, saying, "Bella, go easy on him, especially about the whole _'who we are' _thing, okay?"

My puzzled look caused her to backpedal, apologizing and muttering, "Ignore that, please, I didn't mean to blurt that out."

"Alice, do you ever do anything unintentionally?" I blurted out myself.

She gave me a sheepish look, and we both turned away to our drinks as Wendy placed them on small napkins in front of us.

"Anything I can get you two?" She winked, and for a moment I wondered if we looked more like a couple than anything, our arms still interlocked, bodies angled toward one another.

"Bella would like some cheese fries," Alice piped, "Nothing for me, thank you."

My jaw dropped then, awed that Alice knew what I wanted, peeved that she took the words out of my mouth, and yet not completely taken by surprise. I was quickly growing to know Alice well, and the more I spent time with her, the more I noticed her intricacies; the way she seemed to preemptively know things, the way she commanded such attention and respect if she wished, all the while fully able to fly under the radar at times. Alice certainly was something other, regardless of supernatural status.

I regained my posture as Wendy scribbled a note in her pad and nodded, shifting to ask Angela and Ben what they would like to order. I looked at the floating ice cubes in my Coke, my mind switching gears somewhat, growing increasingly frustrated with the warring thoughts that had been bubbling up like the carbonation in my soda since that fateful Friday.

I still couldn't come to accept that there were people around me who were actually not human at all. With all that happened tonight, how could I go on in uncertainty? Whatever was accumulating between Edward and I – whatever has been accumulating over the last two months – had to be addressed, and that was impossible if I didn't find out for sure if he was really a vampire.

Wendy came back, gingerly placing the warm plate of cheese fries in between Alice and I, and mechanically I began to pick some up and place them in my mouth, too hungry and in need of a distraction to care about the singing heat it left on my tongue. _What I wouldn't give for something cool in my mouth._

I eyed the glass of Coke, condensation building on the outside, and I shook my head, appalled at the errant thought I had just had. Taking a sip, I noticed Alice, who seemed to be in her own comfortable little world, humming gleefully to herself as she toyed with a straw wrapper in her fingers, her arm now free of mine.

"Bella, Alice," Angela turned to us, "Ben brought cards! What should we play?"

"Definitely old maid, right?" Ben chimed, winking from behind Angela's shoulder.

I giggled, replying, "Go Fish. Always Go Fish."

Alice tensed, noticeably uncomfortable. "You guys play," She muttered, "I'll watch, referee. Make sure none of you hide anything up your sleeves."

"Fair enough," Ben said, shuffling the deck one more time before dealing us five seven cards each.

Mike placed down a pair of fours before freezing, looking up at the rest of us tentatively, "We are playing pairs, right? Not four of a kind?"

"Pairs," Angela and Jessica said in unison, warranting laughter all around.

Three games of Go Fish later, with Ben holding two wins and myself with one, he shuffled the cards as we conversed lightly, pondering whether or not to switch games.

"Hey there," A masculine voice registered behind me, and I got the abrupt feeling the voice was directed at me. I turned, seeing a boy – man? – of probably 21, short blonde hair framing a handsome face, brown eyes holding my gaze.

I reflexively pulled the expensive pea coat tighter around my chest as I smiled up at him, "Hi," I nodded in response.

He stood behind me, and his friend, I assumed, behind Alice's chair. They were both tall, and older than us, but I felt unthreatened, though I could not tell how much of that was due to Alice's proximity.

"My name is Riley, and this here is Diego," He gestured to the black haired man behind him, "And you lovely ladies are…?"

"Alice," My friend announced with enthusiasm, bowing her head slightly in greeting.

"Bella," I couldn't help but mimic her mannerism, eyeing both Riley and Diego as they nodded back.

Riley folded his arms across his chest, his build average, the black leather jacket he wore fitting him well. "We go to Udub, just hanging in my home town for spring break for the time being," He explained, "Looks like there was quite the night at Forks High, huh? The theme was masquerade this year?" He gestured with one hand toward our faces, and my fingers reached up to graze the outer rim of my mask reflexively, slightly embarrassed that I was still wearing it before I noticed that my friends still had theirs on.

"Yeah, paper faces on parade," I smiled, referencing Phantom of the Opera.

"Hide your face so the world will never find you," Riley winked back at me, and I was instantly shocked at his continuation of the song from my favorite play – Leah's favorite, too, come to think of it…

I tilted my head cutely to the side, "How long are you in town?"

"A few more days," He began, and judging from the glimmer in his eye, I needed to interrupt before he attempted to ask me out. I couldn't tell him I was spoken for in all honesty, and yet if he had asked if I was, I was unsure what my response would end up being.

"My friend lives on the reservation," I spoke quickly now, the excitement showing through as I realized what was happening, "When you quoted Phantom, it reminded me of her. I could definitely set you two up! She normally wouldn't go for this kind of thing, but I think she'd trust me, especially about you," Way to butter him up, Bella.

He eyed me suspiciously for a moment before turning for a quick look at his friend, Diego. They had some sort of unspoken bro moment before Riley turned back to meet my anxious gaze.

The smile on his face was much more reassuring than the sweat building under my suddenly-heavy coat would have me believe. "I'd like to meet her. How about here, tomorrow around two?"

I briefly remembered her text earlier in the week, asking me if I was free this weekend. _Someone_ is free, alright. "I'll let her know!" I immediately pulled my phone out of the snug right-hand pocket of the pea coat, opening up my message screen.

_Me: Will you come to Flynn's Diner in Forks tomorrow at 2? There's a boy who I met, I think you'd be interested!_

Riley seemed to be delighted by the time I sent the text, and I let out a sigh of relief. Sam had left Leah in pieces – something to do with imprinting? – and this was the first step toward getting her mind off of things. I knew it was sudden, and I did consider the dangers of rebounding, but Riley was…hard to pass up. He was definitely handsome, and already he had one thing in common with her. I briefly wondered if Leah was into blondes, before shaking my head at the thought. I would have never imagined being interested in anyone with hair lighter than mine…

Time passed, Alice and I conversing lightly with Riley and Diego as Angela, Jess and their dates continued to play cards amongst themselves. Soon a table nearby opened up, and we asked Wendy if we could snatch it up. It was one of the bigger ones, and all eight of us could be seated. We carried our partially eaten food and beverages over to the table, our two new friends sitting across from Alice and I.

Alice was entertaining our new friends with eloquent jokes that no one had heard before when my phone vibrated next to me, so I read the screen, excitedly expecting it to be Leah.

_Leah: Bella…_

I quickly thumbed a response, informing her that not only was he cute and a college student, but he was also a fan of Phantom. At the moment, Riley had turned toward Mike, the prom king showing him something on his phone. I decided to take advantage of his preoccupied state to snap a quick photo of him, noting internally that he looked equal parts goofy and hot. I sent the image to Leah, and it wasn't even a minute later when my phone buzzed. Her reply was just what I had hoped for; she gave in.

"She said she'd be here!" I practically squealed, slightly embarrassed at my interruption and girly reaction, but satisfied nonetheless. I showed Riley a picture of Leah, one we had taken last winter on the reservation, both of us smiling widely with frost-kissed pink cheeks and looking happily at our boyfriends on the other side of the camera. How quickly things change…

The conversation started to wind down as fatigue became overwhelming, and Riley and Diego excused themselves, leaving behind the six of us and a swiftly emptying diner.

"Alright guys," Mike stood, stretching his arms as best he could under his jacket, "Time to hit the road. Jess needs her beauty sleep."

Jessica gave him a weak elbow in the stomach, and he feigned pain as they sauntered over to the cash register. Angela and Ben followed suit, leaning into each other sweetly as they sluggishly pulled out their wallets. I got up to follow, half expecting Alice to stop me, whispering more warnings and premonitions. Instead she sat obediently at my side during the ride home, eerily quiet and carefully neutral in her expressions. I tried to pick it apart, to decide what this meant, but my exhaustion from the eventful evening prevented it.

After goodbyes and cross-seat hugs, I found myself back in the familiar confines of my bedroom, Charlie snoring across the hall, my dress hung up in the corner of my closet. Whatever happened tonight, I thought to myself, is not going to get analyzed until I have a chance to sleep.

I gently came out of my dreamless, restful sleep, stretching as I squinted at my window. There was no rain, and the clouds were light, allowing an abnormal amount of sunlight through my blinds. Reaching for my phone, which informed me that the time was two-thirty, I gasped. Not only had I slept for an eternity, but Leah was – I could only assume – on her date with Riley. I fumbled my way into my text messages, seeing one she sent from a few hours ago saying how she was unsure and nervous yet thankful for the opportunity to distract her from Sam.

After a refreshing shower and a bowl of cereal, I decided to take advantage of the pleasing late-April weather and take a walk in the nearby woods while waiting for news from Leah. I locked up the empty house, strolling to the line of trees our yard abuts, smiling up at the calm skies.

As I made my way down the familiar trail, thoughts from yesterday – and the last couple weeks – began to resurface. Jacob's declaration, Victoria's interrogation, Alice's commentary, Edward's incessant presence both in person and inside my mind; the enigma I was facing was both one massive, solid force and also several splinters that had to be dealt with independently. It was frustrating, but I knew that ignoring any of it would do no one any favors.

I stopped to rest against the sturdy trunk of an evergreen, staring down at the mossy, moist earth beneath my blue and white Converse. I had to see for myself if the mythology was true, first and foremost, and go from there. But the question remained, did it matter?

My phone buzzed, and I the screen showed the message _"It will matter. It also will not matter. The important thing is to realize in your heart what truly means the most to you."_

I blinked, having completely expected a text from Leah, and it took me a second to realize that it was indeed Alice who had sent the message. Shaking my head at the rising frustration I was feeling, I stuffed the phone back in the front pocket of my hoodie and continued on my walk, attempting to focus on the nature around me, hoping it would help me to think clearly.

I pictured Leah, one of my closest and most treasured friends, smiling sweetly as she flirted it up with Riley. I really hope he is worthy of her; she is so strong, so genuine.

_Is Leah a wolf, too?_

The question that pervaded my mind caused me to stop abruptly, almost losing my balance in the soft soil. Jacob hadn't mentioned her name, but I remembered her reactions on our walk the day after Jake and I had our argument, after he had changed, after he refused over and over again to disclose the secrets, the truths, to me. Leah had also known more than she let on, and she solemnly kept them to herself, too. Could she be one, too? If she wasn't, did she still know as much as Jake, facts – if that is what they are – about shape-shifters and vampires, about the Cullens?

Taking my phone back out, I stared at her name on the screen, my new plan formulating as a sly smile crept onto my face. I would ask her, outright. What did I have to lose, anyway? She owed me an audience following her date, and if it went as well as I hoped, she owed me more than just that.

I turned back, walking briskly with my newfound vigor and anticipation toward the house, unable to fully contain my excitement. I needed to find out, once and for all, what the truth was. I needed to find out if Leah and Jake were really wolves, and I needed to find out if Alice and Edward were really vampires.

-SSS-

Cutting the engine of my Chevy in front of Leah's house, the sun beginning to duck under the tree line as the spring sunset began through the barely-there clouds, my hand almost shaking too much to open the heavy door to exit the truck. Would I finally have an answer?

I knocked on the front door and stood impatiently, excited for both her news of the date and for the knowledge I hoped she'd allow me. After a few antagonizing seconds, Leah answered the door, her smile underwhelming but her eyes overflowing with emotion. She looked like someone who had just won the lottery and who had witnessed a crime – the combination of insurmountable glee and burdensome guilt caught me off-guard…

"Bella?"

"Leah?"

"I asked how your day was, silly thing."

I blinked, shaking my head in an attempt to reset myself. "It was fine, slow and leisurely. I need to know how it went, girl!"

She smirked then, taking my hand in hers as she shut the door behind her, towing me swiftly out the yard and into the cover of evergreens, putting distance between us and the house before spinning back toward me, still walking backwards but free of my hand.

"Riley is so sweet, Bella, and he has a good head on his shoulders. He's studying psychology at Udub, and he wants to be a counselor, or maybe a teacher. It's so refreshing to see a twenty-one year old guy who actually cares about children, you know? And he works part-time to pay his own bills, the gas for his Civic, and oh my his brother is adorable! Thirteen and the star player on his baseball team. Riley himself plays intercollegiate baseball as a third baseman. Can't you just see how-"

"Leah," I snatched her arm in my hand, lurching us to a stop, "You're rambling!"

She just gave me a sheepish look, before ducking her head, her hand coming up to her face, covering most of it. I saw vaguely her expression change from a combination of embarrassment and elation to a plastered-on look of seriousness.

Leah looked back up at me now, apologizing for her rant. "Sorry Bella, I guess we just shared so much information about each other today, I just needed to unload some. I do like him."

"I can see that," I tried not to giggle as we continued walking, getting further into the dense forest that we knew so well surrounding this part of the reservation.

"He's just, more than I expected. I didn't expect much of anything, to be honest. After Sam…left, I just needed a distraction, but Riley was…a pleasant surprise."

"Sam imprinted, you said," I contemplated, "Can you tell me about that? It's not too soon is it?"

She gave me a solemn look before replying, "Well, no. Basically he found his soul mate. He belongs with her, not with me."

I stared at her for a second, the ease with which she spoke not lost on me. "So what, you're okay with that now? Leah, you were so distraught just a couple days ago…"

"I guess I just realized that there's more for me out there, you know?" She turned to face ahead, and I continued to look at her skeptically. Something was off about this, and I knew that as happy as I should be for her, things were a little too mysterious for me. Speaking of mysterious…

"Leah, can I ask you something?"

She stopped again, a few paces in front of me. "Yeah?"

"Is Jacob…I mean, are there members of the Quileute who really do turn into wolves?"

Her look immediately shifted into a calculated hardness that seemed oddly familiar. "That's none of your concern."

"What if it is? What if I need to know?" I paused, thinking back to Victoria, the feline inhuman being that had kidnapped me the week before prom, her ruby eyes vicious as she interrogated me about the whereabouts of the wolf that had given me my bracelet, "Because I think there is someone who wants to hurt Jacob. Is he able to protect himself, Leah?"

"What are you talking about, Bella?" She quickly became frantic, "Who wants to hurt him? What do you know?"

I swallowed my guilt at coercing my best friend using leverage, but fired back, "No, you tell me what you know. First off, I need to know, irrefutably, if there really are such things as werewolves."

"Who wants to hurt him, Bella?"

"What if I told you it was a vampire? Do those exist, too?"

We stared each other down, unfamiliar tension soaring between us. A full minute must have passed before she let out a sigh. "If I prove to you that werewolves exist, will you believe that vampires do, too? Will you believe me when I say that they are ruthless, dangerous, callous fiends who will kill without as much as an afterthought?"

"Yes."

"First, though, Bella, I know you are friends with Alice Cullen."

"What does she have to do with anything?"

"Everything," She replied icily, pausing before adding, "Is she the one who wants to hurt Jacob?"

"God, no. Alice is sweet, I'm convinced she wouldn't hurt a fly!" I scrambled, defending one best friend from the other, sensing in the back of my mind a priority shift. When did Alice become so _much _to me?

"You have no idea what she's capable of!" Leah seethed, her fists beginning to shake at her sides, "What any of those leeches are capable of!"

I sensed her beginning to cave, my opportunity to finally have answers arising rapidly. "What are_ you_ capable of, Leah? There's someone out there who wants to kill Jacob. She swore to me that she would end him," I fingered the bracelet that hung loosely on my left wrist, surprising myself by how calmly I spoke, "That demon kidnapped me and threatened to sink her teeth into my throat as she vowed to end his life!"

With that, Leah whipped her arms above her head, bending backward as she screamed before kneeling forward, trembling visibly all over her lithe body.

And then it happened.

A chorus of ripping noises, shreds of cloth being strewn in all directions, a faint shimmer in the air around where my friend once stood, and the silhouette of a great beast taking her place, fur the color of driftwood, only the muzzle making it obvious that it was a wolf, and only the angry yet concerned eyes I recognized immediately letting me know that it was Leah.

I stumbled backward in shock, falling onto my ass and thankful for nothing but moist soil underneath my palms. I wasn't quite scared, but I was extremely overtaken with awe and astonishment. _See it to believe it, right Bella?_

"Leah?" I muttered.

The great beast in front of me lowered her front half, almost as if bowing toward me, as it let out a gruff utterance as if in response.

Not only was Jacob a wolf, but my best friend was, too.

_**Note: **I'm sorry for the delay in posting! Thanks for reading, as always. Bella is finally starting to get her proof! Things are picking up :) Review with your comments if you're so inclined! I promise it won't be over a month until I post again..._


	15. Chapter 15: Exposure

_**Note: **Enjoy! Review if you have anything at all you'd like to say! By the way, I shamelessly included a song reference to the awesome band 10 Years and a certain chillingly-popular movie. Pardon my pun. Anyways, don't be misled, this is quite the emotional chapter, and the title does it justice, I think._

_**Previously:  
><strong>"Leah?" I muttered.  
>The great beast in front of me lowered her front half, almost as if bowing toward me, as it let out a gruff utterance as if in response.<br>Not only was Jacob a wolf, but my best friend was, too._

_Chapter Fifteen: Exposure_

Staring straight into the eyes that were equal parts familiar and frightening was all I seemed to be capable of. Words died at the bottom of my throat, and limbs couldn't seem to remember how to adjust. It wasn't until the wolf – Leah – moved deliberately to the side and behind a few trees that I was able to feel the ground beneath me and find the ability to stand back up, walking tentatively in the direction she went.

"Bella, I'm going to need you to go get me a change of clothes."

Whatever I was expecting, it wasn't that. The laugh that escaped my lips seemed to ease whatever tension there was around us, and she joined in, giggling from behind the foliage.

"What exactly happened just now?" I asked, my voice a little too high despite the gradually alleviating anxiety.

"Well," She sighed, her voice calm yet hung high with annoyance, "I accidentally proved to you what you wanted to know. Congratulations. You know, we aren't supposed to let anyone know of the secret, but since the Alpha already spilled the beans, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"No one has to know, I guess. What do you mean by Alpha?" I pondered as I stood behind the tree from Leah, shifting my weight from foot to foot as I took glances back toward the way we came.

"It's nothing. Can you go grab those clothes, please? As you probably saw, mine sort of got torn to shreds."

I laughed again, though the shaking still was prevalent through most of my body. "Sure, be right back."

I didn't think of much during the short walk to and from her house, other than that I was grateful no one ran into me – I wasn't sure what I looked like, but the phrase "just seen a ghost" did come to mind – and by ghost, I mean a giant, menacing wolf-thing who is also my best friend.

After handing her a pair of jeans, Vans, underclothes and a plain orange t-shirt, we both realized that the elephant in the room needed to be addressed sooner rather than later.

"You said you were kidnapped," She started, serious and businesslike, "Can you please explain? First and foremost, you are one of my best friends Bella, and I need to know if you need extra protection."

"No, it's nothing to be worried about. She just carried me into the woods, demanding to know who gave me this bracelet," I shook it in front of her puzzled face, "She said something about it having a stench. I told her Jacob's name…" I paused, fighting down the shudders that were coming back, "And that there were several of you. No other names though."

We stood silent then, her expression straining to remain friendly and calm. I could practically taste the rage and fear burning underneath her auburn skin.

"I'm so sorry," I barely managed, wanting desperately to keep the conversation from ending, needing her to give me more information. "I'm sorry that I caved, that I gave her any ammo at all."

"Bella," Leah blinked, "Don't apologize for giving in. She is a vampire for Christ sake, she could have killed you at any second without even realizing it! Bella, girl, that was brave of you!"

I shook my head as I retorted, "No, Leah. You don't understand-"

She took a step toward me, closing most of the distance between us and grabbing my hand in both of hers, cutting me off before I could continue. "We can handle this, I assure you." She swallowed hard then, giving me an odd, almost sheepish look before she added, "Do they…the Cullens know about this?"

I mentally noted her trepidation, answering, "Yes, they do. Alice promised they'd keep an eye out, and I am confident that she wouldn't let her near me a second time."

"Is…Alice the only one you are in contact with?"

I felt my cheeks involuntarily warm up, replying too swiftly with a muttered "Not quite."

Leah gave me another strange mixed look before letting the topic drop, and she steered us back toward her house, walking slowly a pace in front of me.

"You know, Leah, you never mentioned if you'd be seeing Riley for a second date."

She kept walking, turning halfway to reveal the giddy smile of an infatuated school girl. "He's going to back to Seattle tonight, but coming back up Friday evening. We're planning on meeting up that night."

"Sounds like you're really looking forward to it," I smiled knowingly.

And I, of course, was looking forward to tomorrow's lunch period, with a certain someone's promise in mind.

-SSS-

We spent another English class struggling to keep up the mask of nonchalance, though the air around us seemed to crackle and flicker with the unspoken and yet unavoidable truth that we were attracted to each other, like ants and honey. Or, at least, that's what I kept telling myself, while the more rational side of my mind tried to remind me of two things; I had no idea if Edward really did reciprocate my feelings, and did it matter if he too turned out to be a real-life mythical creature – a vampire, no less?

Alice had given me tidbits the past week or so. Her family doesn't sleep, they're ridiculously fast and powerful, and they don't feed from people, because they have made it a point to coexist peacefully with humans, even if they're vampires.

We'll see about that.

Lunch finally rolled around, and I stood outside the entrance to the cafeteria, sighing under my hood as students filed in from the rain to socialize and grab a bite to eat. A bite…

"Bella," His voice shook me out of my trance, and I frantically looked up into his smoldering, careful golden eyes. "I've been thinking this through, and I would rather discuss things in a more private venue. If you wouldn't mind." He added the last part with a barely-there smile and a sheepish look in his eyes that made me forget that I needed to respond.

"Yes."

"Would it be alright if I met you outside of your house after school, around four or so? We could take a walk together."

_Together._ "That's fine."

His smile finally formed, his eyes never parting from my own. "I'm looking forward to it." He began to turn away slightly, but a flicker of curiosity showed in his expression, and he reached up slowly to touch my upper arm for a long, painfully emotional second before he walked back into the rain.

Trying to recover my breathing and heart rate before stepping inside the cafeteria, I gazed hypnotically at a nearby tree, watching the subtle movement of the branches and the blurry lines of rain drops in front of it. As the Edward-induced haze began to subside, I began to ponder what exactly would be said this afternoon. Was this world truly inhabited by creatures of myth? Were there aspects to this life that I had no idea of, that I had no control over?

Why did these creatures single me out?

The rest of the school day trudged on, and when I finally parked my truck outside of my house, the rain had reduced itself to a light sprinkle. I smiled with wonder, thinking about how perfect this was, and pondering somewhere in the depths of mind as to if he somehow knew this would occur.

I shuffled inside, locking the deadbolt behind me – a habit I had picked up recently, no doubt from living with a police chief – and tossing my bag on the sofa. While I reheated leftover pasta in the microwave, I leaned back on the counter, trying to figure out what I wanted to say. What I needed to say.

It was three forkfuls into my lunch that I made two decisions. First off, I would broach the subject of the supernatural before attempting to discuss our maddening and turbulent connection. Second, I would control this conversation. I needed to remain focused, and as hard as that always seems to be around King Compelling, I vowed to hold steadfast today.

Dragging the pencil mindlessly over my math homework on the counter, my eyes were trained on the clock above the oven. As soon as it ticked from 3:59 to 4:00, I leapt from my seat with an odd amount of grace and flew outside, shoving my phone in the back pocket of my jeans as I fished my keys out of my jacket, locking the front door. I took a deep breath before turning to face the street, where my eyes met with his, mine leaving to graze quickly over his presence. I took in his damp bronze hair, wild and mostly in his eyes, his lips in a slight smile, full and pink against the pearlescent pale of his cheeks. His stylish black jacket was open, revealing his typical black button-up. He held his hands in the pockets of his jacket, hanging dangerously close to a part of him I glazed over quickly and anxiously, following his long legs clad in grey denim to his black boots.

"Shall we?" He called, motioning for me to walk down to him with a roll of his shoulder. I sighed, shaking my head to release whatever spell had briefly befallen me, and I couldn't help my giddy smile as I strolled down to stand next to him.

Edward gave me a crooked smile as he began to walk toward the tree line, and I fell into step beside him, both of us quiet at the moment. I couldn't speak for him, but I enjoyed this. I never imagined that being with Edward would ever feel _normal_. His presence had always brought with it a peculiar and frightening mix of comfort and danger, and if I had my way today, I might finally know – once and for all – why that was.

Eventually we reached the tree line, and we turned to walk parallel to it, Edward on the tree side and I on the open side. There were no houses for a while – though I could make out the next block of them a ways out in front of us – and our moment of privacy was finally, mercifully, ominously upon us.

I peeked up at him, and he was watching me curiously, and I knew that if I were to be able to speak first and have any hope of controlling the conversation, I would need to act now.

"So, Edward," I began, "Alice has told me about you and your family."

His mouth edged into a half-smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Did she, now?"

"You don't sleep."

"Never."

We continued along as the questions and thoughts swirled in my mind, a cyclone of words.

"Bella, I want to be your friend. I told you before that I wouldn't give up, and now I'm asking again."

I stopped, turning to look up at him. Without thinking, I muttered, "It doesn't seem that simple anymore."

His fiery eyes remained on mine. "I agree," He replied, and I felt the air around us spark and crackle, the rubber band that encircled us as taut as ever. "But it's a good place to start."

I smiled, and he responded with his own, and I just let the moment last, unmarred by words or thoughts or rain or anything supernatural.

We began to walk again, partly because if I didn't, I might do something really stupid. I needed to keep my head together around him.

"Why do you single me out?" I asked abruptly, surprising myself with my blunt question.

He looked down at my curiously, with just the shadow of a smile playing at his lips. "What do you mean?"

"Edward," I began, my own smile returning, "You and your family do not associate with anyone else. Ever since you guys got here, I seem to be the only one you speak to, let alone stalk, or dance with…"

He chuckled, and I nearly tripped at the sound of it. Happy and carefree – I had never imagined Edward this way, and I was almost glad I hadn't – the real version was certainly magnificent.

"Stalk?" His smile was still jovial as he spoke, and I laughed with him.

"Well, you did find me in the middle of a night and help me with my truck. You'll have to tell me how you got it back to my house someday. You found me again, after _she_ took me into the woods…"

Stopping again, I turned to face him, realization hitting me like a freight train. "You scared them off, or something. They knew you were coming for me, and they left. If you hadn't come…" The panic was building, my breathing becoming rapid and short. Edward closed most of the distance between us, reaching up to place a strong, comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Bella. Nothing happened, and I will be sure nothing ever happens to you." His face was hard and determined, and his eyes continued to blaze. It was as if he had wrapped me in his own personal version of a security blanket – I felt instantly calm and comforted, buzzing from his proximity. I swayed toward him, and he grasped my shoulder, pushing me forward as we began to walk again. He removed his hand after a few steps, and my head cleared, causing me to shift through the jumbled questions in my mind for the next one I would lay on him.

It was hard to remove the Victoria situation from the forefront of my mind, though, and I blurted out after a while, "How can you be sure? Are you as fast and strong as _she_ was?"

"Well, yes," He replied, sounding somewhat strangled.

"There is no way she was human," I pondered, embarrassed by yet another blunt remark and yet hungry for the truth.

He kept walking beside me, his eyes narrowing slightly. He finally answered, "She _isn't_ human."

I couldn't help myself. I felt a stupid grin grow wide on my face, and I looked forward, away from his gaze. The laughter started to build deep in my chest, and after a couple seconds of trying to stifle it, I relented, giggling uncontrollably.

We had almost made it to the next track of houses before he muttered my name. I turned to look at him, the laughter having dissipated but the silly smile still plastered to my face.

"I'm sorry," I began, "I'm just so relieved to have confirmation. I'm still a bit in denial, though."

"Relieved?" His look of pure bewilderment was almost comical on his handsome face. Could his eyes get much wider?

"Well, yes. I'm glad I haven't gone crazy. You can't imagine the thoughts I've been having lately. After I was taken by that crazy redhead, you and Alice called yourselves vampires, and I just couldn't take you seriously. And yet, I couldn't comprehend her actions and motives without some sort of superhuman explanation."

He seemed to calm down a bit during my rant, and he looked at me with curiosity as he asked, "And why are you still in denial? Have you not realized that I am not human, that Alice isn't?"

I shrugged my shoulders, looking forward as I replied, "I guess it's just a little less black and white."

"Would you have danced with me if you knew for sure what I was?" He asked, and for the first time, he seemed like an average teenager to me. His voice contained a surprising amount of skepticism and fear.

I pondered, glancing at him from the corner of my eye, letting his anticipation build even though I knew the answer. I had always known the answer. "Yes."

He smiled sweetly, exhaling in relief. "Well then, how will you finally be convinced that I am what I say I am?"

I shrugged, looking forward as we walked along. "I'm not sure. It's not quite like I can have you transform into a wolf in front of me, though my friend couldn't have given me much more compelling evidence than that."

It took me a good ten seconds to realize that he wasn't beside me. I spun quickly to search for him, noticing that we were now on the edge of the next housing track. He stood back where he was, frozen mid-step, still as a statue and a blank, hard expression on his features. His eyes, though – they were smoldering, brighter embers than I ever remember seeing, and for the first time in forever, I felt that he just might be the monster he says he is.

I lacked the courage to move my feet in any direction, so I stood, frightened and concerned, unable to break my gaze on my supposedly superhuman classmate.

Without moving any part of his body, which looked so tense it might crack, he spoke, icy and calculated, "A wolf phased in front of you?"

I nodded stupidly.

He moved then, or so I figured, because he was suddenly right in front of me, his grip on my upper arms reminding me of just what danger I was in. My mind swirled with the flashback of vivid red hair, blistering crimson eyes, and forest. He spoke, but I couldn't hear the words.

"Bella!"

I shook my head, unseeing as my gaze was aimed toward his face. He seemed to realize something, and released me, and I struggled to regain control of my senses.

"I'm sorry," He began, softer, clearer, "I didn't mean to…do that…"

I shook my head stupidly, blinking twice before his face reassembled itself before me, my senses seeming to return.

"Bella, please," His voice was lower, so quiet it was almost a whisper, "Tell me what happened."

I sighed, shaking my arms, trying to bring myself fully into the present. "Leah, my best friend. She accidentally turned into a wolf when I was on a walk with her. There was no one else around, I promise."

He cracked a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. He shook his head, "That's not what I'm worried about. The wolves are dangerous, especially while phasing. You could have been hurt."

"I wasn't," I defended, "And I had already been told about the existence of werewolves, so it was more a confirmation than a surprise."

Edward did not back down. He stared with the stubborn confidence I knew all too well, though his expression was still soft. "I'm only looking out for your safety, Bella. You have to believe me when I say that they are dangerous, regardless of if they're your friends or not. They are volatile by nature and can easily hurt you without intending to."

I blinked up at him, beginning to feel my frustration rise. I had spent much time in the last couple weeks defending one friend to the other, and this was beginning to become a familiar and tiresome battle.

"Edward, you can't keep me from her. And besides, she has told me one too many times to stay away from you and your family. The same damn speech, every damn time. Okay, I understand, I saw her – she is freaking scary as a giant wolf. I'm sure she could hurt me. But what about you?" I looked around frantically, wondering how to ask him for proof. What can he do that will prove that he is actually a vampire? Is speed enough? No.

He stayed silent, struggling at his rebuttal as I continued to search my mind for something that would finally give me the answer…

And then I saw it.

A jagged edge on the chain link fence that separated us from someone's back yard – it stuck out right at the height of my shoulder, and I quickly stepped toward it, shrugging one arm at a time out of my heavy jacket.

"What are you doing, Bella?" He questioned, no doubt curious as to why I ditched my jacket on the earth beside me despite the fact that the rain had picked up, soaking my hair.

"If you truly are a vampire," I said, turning to him, his face completely oblivious to my intentions, "Then how would you react to this?"

I lurched my body toward the stray wire, sliding along it, hissing at the sting of the jagged edge as it sliced into my upper arm. I kept my eyes on him, and in that instant, regretted it immediately.

_ALICE_

I spun through the trees, enjoying the pristine sounds around me. Sashaying leaves, the gentle yet jerky footsteps of the squirrels, the babble of a nearby stream – I giggled, gleeful to be on a hunting trip with Carlisle, just us – the father and the daughter who found him.

"Alice, you have some on your wrist," He called from behind me, and I twirled to a stop, lifting my arm into the air in front of me to survey it. Sure enough, a small spatter of blood, surely from the cougar I had taken down a few minutes ago. I unabashedly licked it from my skin, and then my sight blurred entirely.

It wasn't my wrist, but Bella's arm, that was held in my grasp. Her fresh, crimson life-force, oozing from a gash there, coated my tongue. I felt frantic, compelled, driven in two completely opposite directions. I was going to go absolutely mad. I tore my mouth from her arm in an effort to steel myself in one of the directions. It was in her eyes that I saw my crazed, monstrous reflection – the bronze-haired demon, eyes black with ribbons of crimson beginning to surface, and a resolve that still teetered between right and wrong.

I needed her blood.

I needed it inside of her.

I needed it inside of _me_.

My normal eyesight returned to me, and I released the iron grip on my wrist, which had begin to crack under my own pressure. Collapsing to my knees, I noticed Carlisle run to kneel in front of me, and I let out a scream, terrifying and agonizing, and the only thing I could do was hope.

"Alice!" My father cried, trying to snap me out of it, return my attention to him, and I struggled to swallow the overwhelming agony in order to be able to tell Carlisle about the vision.

"Bella was bleeding! I was grabbing her arm, drinking from it! I saw myself in her eyes, Carlisle. It was Edward. I think something is happening! The visions aren't always in first person like that – I'm afraid," I wailed, grabbing on to my father for dear life, "I'm afraid it means it's immediate, as if the decision was not debated upon."

"You don't know that for sure, do you?" His voice betrayed him, his usual calm and sturdy demeanor long gone.

I shook my head against his shoulders, though I knew it might not matter. The nature of the vision was troubling, and I began flying through the forest, feeling Carlisle on my heels. Between the sting of my unshed tears and the now unnerving silence of the forest, I prayed silently that Edward could control himself. There was just no way that my brother could murder his own mate, could he?

_Could he?_

_BELLA_

He was instantly in front of me, body pressed up against mine, my back pressing hard into the chain link fence. My senses were heighted in some sort of adrenaline burst, and I felt every criss-cross imprint into the skin on my back as if I were naked, feeling as though the thin strips of metal could slice through me. His left hand had found purchase in the fence to the right of my head, and I heard the thin metal crack as he gripped it, no doubt to a mangled clump. I was thankful that my bones didn't do the same under his right hand, where he held my arm right below the gash I had foolishly inflicted upon myself.

I had my answer, it seemed.

I felt his breath on the wound, the sensitive skin around it burning and tingling, and I whimpered at the feel of his hair against my cheek. I turned my face away from the sight of him, his lips millimeters from my ripped skin and warm blood, and I began to cry.

"Please," I sobbed, and despite the adrenaline, I felt weak and powerless. Like prey. "Edward, let me go."

He did not move, but he spoke, his icy breath flowing over my gash as he whispered, dark and low, "Why?"

_Why? Why let me go?_

I shuddered, and he hissed, still unmoving in front of me.

"Why did you do this to me?" He clarified, and I was struck, frightened and concerned for him. _Concerned. _His voice was raw with inhuman rage, and yet strangled, as if in immense pain.

I blinked as more tears cascaded down my cheeks. Seconds must have ticked by, or minutes, I had no clue. The adrenaline slowly began to slip, and I felt incredibly cold and wet under him, the rain having picked up. An overwhelming emotion began to take over, and I cried harder under the force of it.

"I'm sorry," I choked out weakly, and I turned my strained neck back, facing forward once more. He lifted his head from my arm, excruciatingly slow, as if every centimeter he moved from my open wound was an electric shock. Maybe it was, and maybe every centimeter he moved away from it saved us both from insurmountable pain; a double-dose lethal injection, avoided.

He finally came to a rest, his forehead against mine, and I shivered underneath him. His hands found my waist, and he gently pulled me toward him, and the feeling of being peeled off the chain link fence was shocking and gratifying. I looked at his eyes, clenched shut, and willed them to open. I was a mess of emotion, and for some reason, all that mattered was making sure he was alright._ Him_, not me.

Finally, Edward's eyes met mine, gloriously gold, sparking embers, gentle and fierce, subdued and hiding incredible power.

Just like him.

I felt myself grin stupidly, and my body warmed rapidly as I recognized how close he was to me and the points of contact that we held. I increased it, bringing my hands up to rest on his shoulders.

"Bella," Edward whispered, staring intently into my eyes, "I will never hurt you."

One last tear escaped from my eye as I replied, "I know."

He continued to meet my gaze, and when he smiled, my heart swelled with happiness.

Edward was indeed a vampire, and the way I felt in my heart at this moment, Alice was right. It didn't matter. This was unconditional and irrevocable.


	16. Chapter 16: Mystified

**_Note:_** _I really like where this is going. I hope you do, too. Enjoy! Review if you'd like, they help me out!_

**_Previously:  
><em>**_Bella and Edward take a stroll, allowing for some much needed alone time. Bella, frustrated with Edward's vagueness and blatant disgust with werewolves, decides to take drastic measures to prove once and for all that he is indeed a vampire. Slicing her arm on a fence, the action nearly causes both of them to break, until a seemingly mystic force of will allows him to keep her alive, and allows her to realize what she'd been asking herself all along..._

_Meanwhile, Alice's gory vision while hunting with Carlisle throws them into a panic, racing back to Forks to prevent disaster..._

_Chapter Sixteen: Mystified_

"Edward!" Alice's voice sounded unusually loud and panicked, and I turned as Edward did toward the source. I eventually saw her come shooting out of the forest, a man I thought I recognized behind her. As they neared the tree line they slowed from a blur that I only was able to assume was them to a more familiar sight of two people running.

"Alice," Edward started, but his sister reached him in time to push him away from me and into the ground with a deafening thud.

The other man came up to me cautiously, gold eyes flicking from my upper arm to my own eyes, holding out a hand as he approached me as if I was a wounded animal.

"Bella, are you alright?" He questioned, and I stood numbly, softly shivering in my blouse, unable to find my voice.

"She's fine," Edward managed, propping himself up just in time for Alice to pin him down again, staying on top of his much larger frame this time.

I heard Alice growl – _growl?_ – before she declared, "You stay away from her, brother! I need her alive and so do you! How dare you become so careless!" She jostled him, and I became increasingly bewildered and enraged by how he just lay there and took it, by how he simply allowed my friend to keep him from me…

With renewed vigor, I lunged toward them, though I was held back by a strong arm around my waist. "Get off of him!" I screamed, barely recognizing my own voice, struggling until I broke out of the vampire's grasp. I pushed Alice off of Edward, straddling his legs as I stood, breathing heavy and feeling…out of body. Inhuman.

The three Cullens made no noise, though I sensed Edward stand up behind me. My entire body felt electrified, as if every square inch of skin was a live wire, my insides burning with an intensity I wouldn't have thought possible.

I stared Alice down, and her wide amber eyes never left mine, her expression as if I was something she had never encountered before – an alien, or a mutant.

After several long seconds of this odd standoff passed, I felt the fire abruptly leave my body, and I crumpled to the ground, barely registering Edward's arms and frightened words as I left consciousness.

-SSS-

As I began to awake, my fists clenching the soft blanket around me, I heard hushed voices in the other room, and I struggled to make out what they were saying.

"It's hard to know what that was, or what this could mean."

"We have nothing to compare it to. This may be normal."

"She'll be awake soon, we need to ask what she remembers."

"It's not like she'll tell anyone about anything. I trust her."

"I do too Alice," I heard Edward say as the voices approached, "And no matter what happens, I will be by her side."

I stilled, reminded of the calming, reassuring presence of the protector on the wind that appeared in my dreams.

"Bella?" Edward called, and I opened my eyes, finding his. I smiled weakly, shrugging out of the blanket to sit up. Glancing around, I determined that I was in someone's living room. A very exquisite, elegantly furnished, uncannily white living room.

"What happened?" I squinted, searching the bright room for answers. My hazy, failed attempt at recollection was instantly forgotten as I realized that the world outside the floor-to-ceiling windows was dark.

"Oh my God, Charlie," I scrambled up, stumbling as Edward captured my shoulders to steady me.

"I know," He offered, "I need to get you home."

"Bella," Alice piped up timidly from several feet away, standing at the base of a staircase, "Do you remember anything?" She looked worried – the expression was all wrong on her perfectly sweet face. My brows furrowed, wondering why she looked so morose.

"No, not after…" I paused, glancing up at Edward shyly before looking back at Alice, "…Not after you showed up. It's as if I wasn't there. Everything just disappears after I remember you coming out of the woods."

She smiled sadly then, nodding. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Bella." And she floated up the steps and out of sight, leaving me to contemplate what it was exactly that I didn't remember.

Edward drove me home in his Volvo, silently watching me the entire way. I gazed out the windshield, eyes occasionally checking in on him, but mostly staring blankly out in front of us. I had trouble remembering anything vividly, and yet, I felt the toll that today had on me. On both of us. It was overwhelming, and I knew that whatever Edward and I were – whatever had passed between us today – was not over.

-SSS-

The next few days were uneventful. Jessica was still on edge, convinced that Lauren Mallory was still after Mike. Angela and Ben were happily discussing the colleges they wanted to apply to in the fall. The only thing that unnerved me was Alice. She was less talkative than usual, and whenever she'd look at me – which was curiously often – there was some odd look in her eyes that I couldn't explain. I didn't think she was mad at me, but the very mystery of her character was beginning to wear on me. I finally had my proof that vampires were real, and now I wasn't sure if that really made anything any better.

Friday morning, Mr. Gordon had the projector screen down when we entered class. The front door was congested, students taking the time to shrug out of heavy, wet raincoats and jackets. It wasn't just raining – it was storming – and the forecast predicted it would last another week or so. The wind howled so loudly, I thought as I took my seat, that I was concerned the windows might shatter. Rubbing my arms through my soft red sweater to ease my anxiety, I kept my eyes trained on the front door, watching my classmates file in slowly.

I didn't realize I was staring until he smiled at me, deftly removing his jacket and hanging it on a hook before he sauntered over to sit next to me. I returned his smile, and he momentarily broke from my eyes to glance at my upper arm, causing his lip to twitch. I frowned, wanting to reach out and touch his arm, comfort him somehow, and tell him everything was okay.

"Alright, class," Mr. Gordon called us to attention, "Since it's Friday, and storming like crazy, I thought we'd take it easy today and watch a movie. There will be no required notes," He paused at the cheers we made at the revelation, "But I suggest actually paying attention, since we will be discussing a related topic next week. And no texting, either!"

He turned off the lights, making the classroom eerily dark for daytime, the storm outside cutting off almost all the usual daytime light. The class quieted as the screen lit up and the movie began – it was a fairly recent film, though I hadn't seen it. I shifted in my chair, getting comfortable. I tried paying attention to the opening sequence, but my mind was hazy with the presence in the chair to my left. The sudden charge in the air around me didn't help my concentration at all, either.

I began to get too warm with my arms wrapped tightly around my torso, so I stretched my left arm out onto my desk, clenching and unclenching my fist nervously. I felt so on edge, and I knew it had nothing to do with the storm anymore. It certainly wasn't the movie. I continued to watch the film play out in front of me, not really noticing much, until I felt his hand over my own. I let it go limp, and I felt his fingers interlace mine, so I curled mine around his. How strange – it was as if whatever bizarre, unnerving ache I was feeling was suddenly gone, though it was now replaced with a new ache – a yearning.

For the rest of the movie, I kept my eyes carefully trained on the screen, as if looking down at my hand in Edward's would cause the world to stop spinning, or start spinning too rapidly, or spontaneously combust. Each time he and I had been in physical contact, the feeling was somehow magnified. The magnitude of it was shocking.

Dazed, I let out an involuntary whimper when I felt his hand disentangle from my own, grateful that the audio was still playing. It was only seconds later that the action was paused and the screen went blue, only seconds more until Mr. Gordon flicked the lights back on and mentioned something about being dismissed, and only seconds after that that I grabbed my backpack and shuffled as fast as possible out into the storm.

I was halfway to digital art, reeling from whatever had occurred in that dark English room, knowing that holding hands did not sum it up. I heard Edward call my name from behind me, and I spun around, my breath coming way too quickly.

"Bella, you forgot your jacket," He handed it to me, his voice nonchalant, but his eyes were anything but. They were the smoldering embers they always were, but more intense, more alive.

"Thank you," I swung it over my head since my hair was getting soaked by the second, and Edward continued to scrutinize me, lips parted slightly, looking like he was struggling to come up with words.

He finally seemed to find what he wanted to say, and he smiled gently as he spoke, "I hope you didn't mind that. I rather enjoyed it."

I blinked, feeling my face flush despite the biting wind and pelting rain. "It was nice," was my lame response. He smiled again, this time with more confidence, and he lingered another few seconds before me until he reached up to place his hand over the healing scar on my upper arm.

"I'll be looking forward to lunch time," He almost whispered, low in the howling wind, before he turned and walked away.

When lunch finally arrived, I kept my eyes in front of me as I found our table, everyone except for Angela and Ben already there. I pulled a Pop-Tart from my backpack and began to nibble on it, checking my phone mindlessly. I had a new text from Leah, saying that she wanted to meet up soon.

_Me: I have news._

Her quick reply asked if I had finally accepted the existence of vampires. I chewed my lip as I told her that I had.

_Leah: Alice is the girl you are so close with, isn't it? Perhaps I should meet her._

_Me: Why exactly?_

_Leah: I need to make sure they still are who they say they are. Especially around you._

I turned to Alice, who was staring at a novel I knew she wasn't actually reading.

"Alice," I asked, "Would you be willing to meet my friend Leah, from the rez? She wants to hang out soon, and we both wanted to invite you."

My vampire friend scrutinized me for a moment, holding a finger up as she glanced back down at her novel, eyes looking even more blank than before. I pursed my lips as I waited for her to do, well, whatever it was Alice did.

"Yes, I'd like that," She replied in her soprano voice, though I detected a definite tone of skepticism. I typed the information to Leah, and she said that she would get back to me with what time worked best for her. I noted that there was still twenty minutes of lunch hour, so I stood, crinkling my Pop-Tart wrapper as I made my way to the trash can. I tossed the wrapper, looking up before I turned back to my table, eyes landing where they always seem to, right on Edward's fiery gaze.

I didn't notice what he was wearing before – a thick black leather jacket, gray v-neck sweater and slightly darker gray jeans over his usual boots. He was leaning back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest. My heart beat faster, and I swallowed involuntarily. He was much too attractive for me. I shook my head, walking back to my seat.

"You know, as good as you look in that sweater, Edward prefers blue on you," Alice quipped, low and nonchalant as I sat beside her. I quickly glanced back over at the frustrating boy in question, and he was giving his sister a look that was both threatening and somehow humorous.

"That's random," I replied uneasily, "Shall I redo my entire wardrobe?"

"I would love to! Thank you for asking, Bella!"

"Alice, what? I didn't mean that!"

She giggled, playing with the water bottle in front of her. "It's okay, we don't have to be too drastic about it. He likes everything you wear. But some things more than others."

I swallowed again, feeling my face flush as I looked down. There was no way Alice was going to convince me that the gloriously handsome vampire I was stupidly head over heels for was somehow attracted to me in return.

But what if she was right? No harm in asking…

"So what exactly _does_ he like in a girl? Err, on a girl?"

"Well," She smiled devilishly, "For one, he does like brunettes. Blue is his favorite color on you, and he thinks you look good in skinny jeans."

I didn't miss the way she said _on you_ and _you look good in_, and that only caused my heart to beat faster, and I hoped my flushed cheeks weren't quite the color of my sweater. In my swirl of emotions, my filter slipped as I muttered under my breath, "If only I had the same affect on him as he had on me."

The bell rang then, and I followed the sea of reluctant students back out into the raging storm, keeping my eyes in front of my feet in order to not trip.

I glanced up after a bit, seeing my classroom ahead of me, a beacon in the darkness. Suddenly, a chill shook my bones from head to toe, and I heard his voice from behind me, much too close for me to handle.

"You have _no idea_."

My heart clenched and burned as I walked faster toward the door, all too aware of the similar reaction happening a little lower. Once inside, I deftly removed my jacket and clambered over to my seat, suddenly sweating despite the weather. I removed my phone, noticing a text from Leah. Just the distraction I needed.

_Leah: How about Sunday at 4? Oh, and Riley and I are having our second date tonight :)_

_Me: Okay, how about the coffee shop off of 4__th__ street?_

The teacher called class to order just as she affirmed our location. I tucked my phone back into my pocket and prepared myself for the lecture, eager to have something to dwell on besides the frustrating Cullen boy who was turning out to be anything _but_.

When the last bell sounded for the day, the rain still coming down in cascading waves, thanks to the wind that had picked up – how did it get even windier? – I stood nervously under the overhang of the front office, looking hesitantly out into the parking lot. I felt like the weather had never been this bad since I moved up here, and I was starting to doubt my own truck's capabilities. The windshield wipers were cheap, would they hold up? My tires still have tread, but are the breaks solid enough in case I hydroplaned? I felt myself shifting uncontrollably under my hooded jacket, chewing the inside of my cheek in concentration. Glancing across the parking lot, mildly relieved that my peers seemed to have the sensibility to drive safely in this storm, I had an idea. I saw Rosalie first, her blonde hair somehow still perfect underneath her dark red umbrella, as she and her boyfriend nimbly slid into an expensive-looking red vehicle that I did not recognize. One car over was the silver Volvo I had been in a handful of times, and I saw the tiny frame of my best friend walk past it, her and Jasper piling in to the back seat of the sleek red car. Puzzled, I pulled out my phone, hoping I could get a ride with – wait, what?

"You're afraid to drive your truck home, aren't you?"

_Edward. _I took a deep breath, hoping to conceal my excitement in him being here, nonchalantly putting my phone back in my jacket pocket.

"It's not exactly the top-rated pick in safety," I mumbled sadly, finally looking up at him. He smiled sweetly, but he also looked a tad smug. "What?" I prodded, folding my arms across my chest.

"I get to help you with something, and there's nothing you can do about it."

I smirked in tandem with the blush that I felt rise on my cheeks. "Oh, please, King-"

He placed an index finger against my lips, and I felt my heart flutter, my insides instantly warming at the intimacy. I blinked up at him, and his eyes held mine, a raging inferno of molten honey, holding several emotions that were so profound I somehow knew that I felt them, too.

"Don't call me that," He breathed, so quiet I barely heard him as the wind wailed around us. I vaguely realized that his finger was still lingering, and I parted my lips slightly, the emotions I felt – we felt – boiling over. He slid his finger down, using his thumb to hold my chin, and I thought for sure I was going to be consumed in the blaze of his eyes. My brain couldn't register anything in that moment other than the physical contact we held, as concise and significant as ever, and the sound of my own racing heart beat. Thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump. Edward, Edward, Edward.

It must have only been a second or two that passed before he whispered, low and thick, "We should get you home."

He let go of my chin, and I was so startled by the loss of contact that my hand struck out, grabbing his. Blinking, I averted my gaze, affirming, "Yes, please."

To my extreme pleasure, he kept my hand in his as we began walking out into the whipping rain. I smiled giddily under my hood, my mind wandering as we made our way slowly, taking the outer sidewalk toward his car. Would other people see us like this? Did I even care? Charlie would find out, for one. But I could beat the rumors to the punch, right? I concentrated for a moment on our intertwined fingers. His touch had always felt somewhat cool, cooler than anybody should be, but I realized that it never had bothered me. Not the time in the cafeteria on Valentine's Day, not when he held me during our dance, not after he had reconciled to keep me safe on that stupid walk, and certainly not during today's English class. _Maybe these hands were meant to hold each other._

I tripped then, on who-knows-what, my momentum forcing me forward, face-first. He let go of my hand, and then his arm was around my waist, pulling me against his side as he kept me upright.

-SSS-

I made it home miraculously in one piece, with the rain and wind only increasing if anything. Charlie got home not long after I did, and he even helped me cook dinner. I was glad for the time with him, and I could tell he was, too. Normalcy in a world where nothing seemed as such was a beautiful thing.

After dinner, I made myself comfortable upstairs, contemplating whether or not to start on my math homework. I typed an email to my mom, and not long after I sent it out my phone buzzed next to me.

_Leah: He never showed up. He's not answering his phone…_

_ Me: It'll be alright, I'm sure something came up. Don't jump to conclusions._

She seemed, even over text, to be extremely distraught. I asked her if she wanted to meet up sooner than Sunday, but she declined, keeping our original arrangement with Alice. After several attempts to calm my friend down, I drifted to sleep, the wind howling outside my window furious and powerful though oddly comforting, a peculiar mix I was beginning to love.

When I got ready Sunday morning, standing freshly showered in front of my bathroom mirror, I exhaled deeply, feeling a strange lingering sting in parts of my body – my eyes, my chest, my upper arm where the healing scar was, and my left hand, the one he held in the dark classroom on Friday. It felt like an eternity since I last saw him, and I was overwhelmed by the affect this had on me. I took another deep breath, got dressed, smiling stupidly when I opened my closet. I fingered the soft fabric of the blue blouse I nearly forgot I owned. It was simple, yet flattering, and looked great under my black jacket.

Edward. It was last Monday that we had walked together, talking about seemingly everything except for our connection. Then I had gone and sliced my arm open in an attempt to prove what he was. Something happened that day, or perhaps it was several things, but it was undeniable. Though we had not directly spoken about our feelings for each other, it was obvious to me now that I was not making it up. He was important to me, and I was important to him. The attraction was there, and so was this phenomenally overbearing chemistry, the rubber band that encircled us as strong as ever.

Another thing was also painfully clear. With the existence of vampires and werewolves in my life came a constant undertone of danger. There was still so much I did not understand, including why the Cullens and Quileutes despised one another and what exactly had happened after Alice and Carlisle showed up last Monday. Alice's strange behavior worried me, and I hoped I'd get answers soon. The question popped up once in a while, despite my efforts to shove it down; would Edward and I have a chance together? Was it possible, with everything that surrounded us?

I gathered my things, descending the stairs to wait for Alice to pick me up. I remembered the other, less prevalent but more ominous threat, Victoria; would she come back? I shuddered to think of what would happen if she did. Even if Edward and his family could outnumber her, would any of them be lost in the process?

I stopped mid-step at the base of the stairs. Not Edward. Or else I would undoubtedly lose myself completely. And perhaps it was that, more than any other dilemma, which frightened me to my core.

After a moment, Alice arrived, and I climbed into the passenger seat of the silver Volvo. She began to head over to the coffee shop where Leah would meet us, and I leaned back, taking a deep breath of relief. I opened my eyes, glancing at Alice incredulously. The scent in this car was so potent to me, and I immediately wondered why it had never occurred to me before how much I craved the smell of him...

"Why are you driving Edward's car?" I was surprised by my own tone – irritated, as if I was personally offended by this. How strange.

Alice was obviously just as shocked, peeking up me with equal parts astonishment and guilt. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, I guess not," I took another unnecessarily deep breath, and I saw her smirk slightly. That devious woman; I was right where she wanted me!

We finally pulled up at the small strip mall, and I couldn't help my smile as I got out of the Volvo. Alice truly enjoyed whatever this was between Edward and I, and she took an embarrassing amount of pleasure out of teasing me about it. Perhaps teasing him about it, too.

Leah stood as we approached, smiling tentatively at me before eyeing my tiny escort with distrust. Glancing at Alice, I noticed she seemed mostly at ease, with only her clenched fists giving away her apprehension.

"Hey, Leah," I tried my upmost to keep my tone nonchalant. "This is Alice Cullen, a classmate of mine. Alice, this is Leah Clearwater, my best friend since I moved up here." I figured I could at least start off as pretending to be naïve, as if we truly were just three girls hanging out.

They gave each other a curt nod, and I gulped at the obvious tension. How was this going to work? Why exactly were we even doing this, again?

"Leah," Alice addressed my tall, auburn-skinned friend as she took her seat at the awkwardly round table, the only one that was unoccupied. It wasn't as if we could sit outside – the rain was coming down heavily, and though it wasn't quite as bad as it had been on Friday, it was still seasonably terrible.

"I have to ask," Leah began as she sat, as opposite of Alice as she could manage, "Are you still living by the treaty? It makes me nervous knowing Bella spends so much time with you."

"You're one to talk," My vampire friend quipped, and I placed my hands in the center of the table – I was still standing – causing them both to look up at me.

"Guys! I can hang out with who I want to! I am sick and tired of having to defend one group of friends to the other, and I am certainly not anyone's to control," I huffed, leaving them to stand in line behind an older gentleman to order my mocha. Right before stepping up to the cash register, I glanced over at the two of them, noticing that they were silent and averting their gaze toward anything else but each other. I sighed, pulling out my wallet to pay.

"I'm sorry," They spoke simultaneously as I sat between them, mocha in hand. I took a careful sip, glancing back and forth between them.

"She's safe with us," Alice broke the silence after a moment, "You won't need to worry about the woman getting into the reservation, either, though I'm sure you could handle her. We're keeping watch."

"What are you talking about?" Leah asked, obviously clueless about what Alice was referring to. I shifted, wondering how this conversation could happen in a coffee shop filled with unsuspecting humans. _Much like I would have been a couple months ago,_ I thought dryly.

"Bella didn't tell you?" Alice pursed her lips, continuing, "The woman who kidnapped her, Victoria. She wants to kill Jacob, and presumably any other…_dog_ she can get her hands on."

"She told me that she was taken by…one of your kind, and that she wanted to use her to get to Jacob. But I didn't realize it was as bad as you're saying." Leah gave me a curious look, and I shrugged, bristling more at the fact they were discussing this as if I wasn't here.

"I'm sorry, but no need to worry. If Victoria tries to strike, we will be ready. We will fight with you." Alice smiled a smile I hadn't really seen before. She appeared very businesslike, much more serious than her usual self. She genuinely seemed older than the high school student she pretended to be, and I briefly wondered at her real age.

Leah nodded, replying, "Yes, thank you. Though I'm sure if she is alone we are more than capable of handling her."

I sensed the insult fueling the tension between them, and I cleared my throat before it could escalate.

"Guys, please. I'm sure both of you and your packs, families, whatever are able to handle her. Can we change the subject? What about you, Leah? What do you think is going on with Riley?"

My Quileute friend softened instantly, though her eyes grew solemn. "I'm not so sure. He hasn't contacted me at all. This isn't like him."

"Isn't like him? Leah, you've known him for a week," I chortled in an attempt to keep things light, "Besides, I'm sure there's a reason."

I noticed Alice tilt her head in curiosity, her eyes seeming to un-focus and refocus as she stared at Leah. "Is it the same Riley, the one Bella and I met at the diner after Prom?"

Leah and I both nodded in affirmation, and I noticed Leah stiffen as I creased my brow in frustration.

"He's your imprint, isn't he?"

Leah swallowed, appraising Alice carefully before answering her. "Yes, I believe that he is."

I pursed my lips. There was that word again, imprint.

Alice straightened her posture, her eyes going blank once more. She did this often, and I needed to ask her what exactly this was about. Suddenly, she gasped, looking up in revelation at Leah.

"You imprinted on a vampire?"


End file.
